


Lo deje todo por ti...[MadaObi]

by Ivette_Chicas_26



Category: Naruto
Genre: Incest, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Rape, Tragedy, Violence
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:07:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 39
Words: 40,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22251565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ivette_Chicas_26/pseuds/Ivette_Chicas_26
Summary: ¿Saben que es una relación toxica? O, ¿Almenos han estado en una?, si no saben que es, yo se los resumire y, de paso les comento que yo si he estado en una relación toxica. Mi nombre es Uchiha Obito, tengo diecisiete años y estoy bajo la custodia de mi único tío con vida, vivo en una casa en medio del campo, sin escapatorias y comunicación, mi única compañía es mío Madara y mi primo Sasuke que vive con nosotros tras la muerte de su madre.
Relationships: Uchiha Madara/Uchiha Obito
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	1. Prólogo.

Nadie sabe lo que la vida nos depara, cual es nuestro destino, como vamos a morir o de quien vamos a enamorarnos. La verdad, es que hace dos años, había deseado que me envidiara un mundo para monjas, que me matara, que me adoptaran o mejor aún, que mis hermanos recuperaran mi custodia, que me llevaran a vivir con ellos, que me dieran ese ambiente familiar que nunca tuvimos mientras nuestros padres vivían, que pudiéramos ser un poco normales y hubiéramos sido muchos más felices.

Pero como dije en un principio, nunca que sabe que nos depara la vida, y si hace dos años me hubiesen dicho que me enamoraría de mi tío, que es un maldito drogadicto y psicópata, que me vería enredado en un triángulo amoroso entre el y mi primo, que me mantendrían precavido y privado de mi libertad, que me hubiera involucrado con mi tío en una puta relación por otros tóxicos con el, sin duda alguna, me habría reído en su patética cara; sin embargo aquí me tienen, siendo yo el doncel mas patético de la existencia.


	2. Heroine

Y aquí vamos de nuevo, la señora Kushina me mira con una sonrisa mientras me extiende su mano para que la tome, tomados de las manos nos abrazamos una ultima vez, la miro con tristeza, se que esto es difícil inclucive para ella, pero no hay nada más que hacer.

—. ¿Sabes que siempre podrás contar conmigo, verdad?.—. Sus ojos se cristalizan al igual que los mios, le doy otro abrazo.

—. Se que puedo contar con usted Kushina.—. Le confirmo aun abrazados, —. Tengo su número guardado, se que puedo llamarla y así saber como esta, y también le llamare si me quieren hacer daño. —. Nos separamos y con su mano libre revuelve mi desordenado cabello, me da un beso en la frente.

—. ¡Bien! No hagamos esperar a tus tíos, te están esperando afuera, mira el lado bueno Óbito, podrás pasar lo que queda de tu adolescencia con tu familia, lamento que no hayan sido tus hermanos, pero por lo que se, tu tío Izuna tiene un hijo dos años menor que tu.—. Llegamos al lugar donde mi 'familia' esperaba, seguía sin soltar su mano, la mire con miedo, ella sabia mejor que nadie lo que pasaba cada vez que iba a un lugar nuevo, pero supongo que al ser mi familia no me harán daño.

Ellos se me quedan viendo, me analizan y me siento incomodo, ninguno de ellos me transmite confianza, además que el que es mi tío Madara, tiene facha de maldito narcotraficante, tiene buen cuerpo, pero eso no quita el hecho que tenga una mirada asesina.

—. Tobi, confío en que seras un chico bueno y que no te meteras en problemas.—. Mis ojos brillaron por la excitación al ser llamado de tal manera, volteo a ver nuevamente a Kushina, ellos me miraron con extrañeza al escuchar el sobrenombre, embozo una sonrisa juguetona y ella me la devuelve y, con todo el entusiasmo del mundo le respondo.

—. ¡No te preocupes Kushina- han!¡Tobi siempre sera un buen chico!.—. Ella suelta una carcajada al igual que yo, y volvemos a abrazarnos, poco me importa que mi "familia" este viendo la escena.—. Tobi promete no desepsionarla Kushina, pero Kushina también debe prometer que encontrara a mis amigos y les dirá que estoy bien y que se pongan en contacto con Tobi.—. Se que lo que pido es mucho para ella, aun así, me prometió que encontraría a todos y ahora debe de recordar esa promesa.

—. Sabes que lo que me pides es mucho, pero prometo hacer lo posible, ahora, nos vemos cariño, no te olvides de llamar por cualquier cosa, aunque confío en que estarás bien.—. Me dio un beso en la frente y comenzó a caminar hacia adentro del horfanatorio, me devuelvo a ver a mis tíos y al que parece es mi primo.

Les regalo una pequeña sonrisa, Izuna, quien es el hermano menor de Madara me devuelve la sonrisa con gentileza, ¿como se sus nombres si apenas acabo de conocerlos?, Kushina siempre rompía las reglas y me ayudaba a conocer un poco las familias con las que viviría, y con ellos no fue la excepción.

—. ¡Bien, es hora de irnos! Y Óbito ¡bienvenido a la familia!.—. Me abrazo efusivamente, me tense ante el contacto, no soy muy cariñoso con las personas que no conozco, al parecer se dio cuanta de mi incomodidad y se separo. Me revolvió el cabello con el mismo entusiasmo.—. Bien, vámonos, Madara, tienes que llevarnos a casa.—. El solo me mira con fastidio, comienzan a caminar a la salida, agarro mi pequeña maleta y los sigo.

Nos subimos a una camioneta, no digo nada, solamente deje mi maleta en medio de el chico y yo, al parecer es alguien de pocas palabras, y siendo sincero, el chico me parece un completo pendejo, digo, tiene una mirada de superioridad y, a simple vista, se nota que se cree el puto amo del universo.  
Sin seguir prestando atención y dejándome llevar por el incomodo silencio, busque mis audiculares en la bolsa pequeña de mi maleta y también mi celular.  
Comienzo a buscar las canciones que me gustan y de inmediato encuentro una de mis favoritas.

Heroine, sleeping with sirens. Comienzo a ver la ciudad por la ventana, todo rastro de incomodidad se va al mantenerme absorto en mi propio mundo, desearía que quien fuese conduciendo este auto sea Shisui, que Itachi vaya en el haciendo de copiloto y me pregunte como eh estado todos estos años. Lamentablemente, no son ellos y, existe la posibilidad de que nunca vuelva a verlos, después de todo lo que ocurrió en el pasado, ellos no pueden estar más de quinientos kilómetros de distancia conmigo, se que exagero, pero los jueces fueron los que exageraron al alejarme de ellos, ¡Jamás me hicieron daño! , siempre me protegieron, esa orden de restricción fue lo mas estúpido que pudieron hacer, digo, ¡son mis hermanos!.

—. ¿Estas bien Óbito?, —. La pregunta me desconcierta, ¿porque no habría de estarlo?, ante mi mirada de duda, se da la vuelta de su asiento, y me acaricia la mejilla, sentí aquella caricia tan, tan, nose, ¿tosca?, ¿hipócrita?, al sentir como limpiaba rastros de lágrimas caí en cuenta de su pregunta.

—. Y-yo, lo siento, —. Gire mi rostro apartándolo de su contacto, este pareció entender mi falta de confianza hacia el y suspiro resignado.

—. ¿No me dirás porque lloras?, se que acabas de conocernos, pero al fin y al cabo somos tu familia y aunque no lo creas nos preocupamos por ti.—. Suena sincero, mas no logra convencerme, reconozco la hipocresía cuando la veo.

—. No es nada, solamente estaba escuchando una canción que me hace sentir triste.—. No miento del todo, esta canción es linda y hace que me sienta bien y mal a la vez, 

—. ¿Porque?.—. Comienzo a creer que de verdad le importo, insiste mucho para decir que es hipocresía, sin embargo, no debo de confiar demasiado.

—. Porque habla de la Eroína, dice que la Eroína lo lleva hasta al cielo, que es su más dulce pecado, y bueno, tiene razón, de algún modo u otro la Eroína hace que te olvides de todo y te sientes en paz por un segundo, el le dice que quiere que ella sea su Eroína, que sea su dulce droga y que le de paz y, lamentablemente para mi, mi Eroína esta lejos de mi.—. Claro que eso no era lo que verdaderamente estaba pensando, sin embargo, era algo similar, Shisui-nisan esta lejos de mi, y siempre fue mi dulce y pecaminosa Eroína.

Ante el incomodo silencio, busco mis audífonos nuevamente para colocarlos, —. ¿Te drogas?¿Eres drogadicto?.—. Pregunta de repente, detengo mi acción de ponerme los audífonos, otra vez el silencio es incomodo, ¿le digo la verdad? O ¿mejor le miento?, no ganaría nada mintiendole, así que mejor digo la verdad, después de todo van a terminar dándose cuenta.

—. Si... De hecho, es por ese motivo que Kushina busco que me dejaran bajo el cuidado de un familiar, mi ultimo hogar temporal era como un punto de entrega, mi cuidador vendía drogas y bueno, yo desde que tengo, nose, ¿diez?¿doce años?, no lo recuerdo, pero comencé a consumir drogas desde pequeño, y el tener a un 'traficante' como cuidador para mi fue benefactor, termine drogándome de más y me dio una sobredosis.—. Hable con tranquilidad, Madara estaciona el auto en una despensa y voltea a verme, su gélida mirada me hace sentir chiquito en mi lugar.

—. ¿Porque lo haces?.—. Pregunto esta vez el, en todo el viaje no había hablado y me doy cuenta que tiene una voz que da miedo, mucho miedo, pero yo soy mas valiente y le sostengo la mirada, hay muchas cosas por las que me drogo y bueno, no hago solo eso.

—. Tuve una infancia de mierda, mi padre se fue de la casa por alcohólico, mi madre nos culpaba a mis hermanos y a mi por que el nos habandono, mamá descargaba su furia con nosotros pegandonos hasta que perdíamos la conciencia, mi hermano mayor mato a nuestros padres en frente de nosotros cuando estos estaban en contra nuestra, no es como si su muerte me afectara, de hecho agradezco eternamente que Nisan los haya asesinado, eran unos mal nacidos que descargaban la furia de su miserable vida con nosotros, después de eso, tuvimos que vivir en hogares temporales y después acusaron a Shisui de querer abusar de Itachi y de mi, separándonos a los tres y al resto de mis amigos, la verdadera pregunta es, ¿porque no hacerlo?, después de todo si muero a causa de eso, seré una lacra menos en este mundo de mierda.—. Mis palabras al parecer lo desconcertaron, pude sentir la mirada de los tres sobre mi, Izuna se había dado la vuelta para verme.

—. Y-yo, no se que decirte, —. 

—. No digas nada, no es como si fuese tu culpa, ustedes no sabian lo enfermos que estaban nuestros padres, y si te disculpas creere que tienes algo que ver, además, odio las traiciones y las mentiras, es algo que jamás perdono.—. Mi voz de alguna u otra manera dejo de sonar comprensiva, aborresco que me mientan, ya tuve suficiente en mi corta vida de las mentiras.

Y entonces, en silencio y sin otra palabra por medio de mis tíos estos salieron del auto para ir a comprar a la despensa, suspire con cansancio y mire de reojo a Sasuke, quien aún me miraba, busque mis audifonos nuevamente y volvi a resproducir la cancion que estaba escuchando. Sinceramente, nose porque me siento tan a la defenciva, es como si algo me advirtiera que estoy en peligro. 

(...)

Llevamos aproximadamente media hora en el auto, mis tíos no regresan de la despensa y comienzo a aburrirme de escuchar musica, Sasuke al parecer se durmio, me pregunto, ¿porque hasta ahora se hacen cargo de mí?, fueron diez años en los que estuve en hogares temporales, fueron cinco años los que estuve completamente solo después de que Nisan fuera acusado injustamente.

Y, venir ahora que ya mi alma esta completamente infestada, para segun ellos 'cuidarme' se me hace completamente estupido, algo ilogico y sin sentido, pero creo que eso es mejor que nada, seguramente ahorita estuviera en quien sabe donde con otra persona que probablemente me este humillando o algo por el estilo, aveces me pregunto: ¿para que todas esas personas se unen al programa de adopción temporal si van a maltratar a los niños o adolecentes que tienen que cuidar?, es como si se alimentaran de ver sufrir a los niños carentes de amor, hacer que se humillen ante ellos por una pisca de su cariño.

Sinceramente, me hice un puto masoquista, diez años viviendo de esa forma lograron que me acostumbrara al maltrato por un poco de amor, claro que solo es para conseguir amor con las personas con las que no tengo parentesco, porque se que mi familia aunque no llevemos años de vernos o no nos conoscamos me amaran, porque, al fin y al cabo, son mi familia, es su deber el darme amor y hacerme sentir querido, quiero creer que esta vez no tendre que mendigar el amor de alguien.

Aburrido y aprovechando que mi primito está dormido, comienzo a buscar en mi mochila algo de clonazepam, recuerdo lo costoso que fue robarme unas de la enfermería, pues en el orfanatorío hay chicos que necesitan una dosis de calmantes por sus traumas o eso escuché, sin embargo, no encuentro las dichosas pastillas y comenzó a desesperarme, ¿Y si las bote?, ¿Que voy a hacer?, Aún ellos no me darán dinero y no se donde poder comprarlas pues aún soy menor de edad.

Y la heroína que le robe a mi anterior cuidador la tengo en el fondo de la maleta, mierda. Volteo a ver hacia la ventana y mis tíos no regresan, sigo buscando de manera desesperada las malditas pastas y no las encuentro. Una bolsa se agita enfrente de mi y volteo a ver a Sasuke, quien tenia una prepotente sonrisa, frunci el ceño, ¿Que se cree este pendejo?.

—. ¿Buscabas esto? .—. su tono de superioridad me enferma de gran manera, trato de quitarle las pastillas pero es un intento en vano, me tiró sobre el y aún así el idiota no las suelta, comenzamos a forsejar y cuando me cansé, me di cuenta que estábamos en una posición bastante comprometedora, algo que como un doncel 'desente' debería de evitar, pero como siempre he sido alguien valebergista no me importaba.

—. Oye, ¿Sasuke, verdad?, Encerio que no tengo nada en contra de ti y es mejor que devuelvas eso por las buenas.—. nos miramos por unos segundos y a este mi amenaza no parece afectarle, con su mano libre me abrazo de la cintura, tomándome por sorpresa y haciendo que deduzca sus intenciones.

—. ¿Que tanto estás dispuesto hacer por ellas?.—. agitó la bolsita de pastillas y trate de alcanzarlas, lo mire con el ceño fruncido, ¿Que se cree este idiota?.

—. ¿Crees que soy una puta que se entrega a alguien por unas pastillas?, Estas equivocado compa, mejor vete a la mierda y quédate con tus fallidos intentos de ligar.—. trate de safarme de su agarre pero este sólo hizo más fuerza y amplio su sonrisa.

—. ¿No las quieres entonces?.—. Me pregunta en un tono seductor, debo admitir que el idiota está como quiere, pero no voy a ceder.

—. Las quiero, pero no haré nada, —. Hable claramente y este se acerco más a mi, lamió mi labio superior asiendo que me estremesiera.

—. ¿Seguro?¿O es que tienes miedo?.—. sabiendo que el lo que planea, trato de resistir los impulsos de demostrale que no soy un cobarde, —. Entonces, tienes miedo, ¿Verdad?.—. su tono burlón me enferma de manera incontrolable, y entonces, sorprendiendolo estampo mis labios sobre los suyos, el muerde mi labio inferior haciendo que suelte un quejido para adentrar su lengua y entrelazarla con la mía, me acomode mejor sentándome en su entrepierna, moviéndome de manera provocativa.

Para ser un maldito mocoso de quince años besa como un experto, cuando el aire hizo falta nos separamos, podía sentir mis mejillas arder, seguramente tendrían ese estúpido sonrojo que me hace ver adorable ante los ojos de todos, se relamió los labios dispuesto a besarme de nuevo, pero todas las intenciones se fueron a la mierda al escuchar como subían las cosas en la paila de la camioneta, lo más rápido que pudimos ambos nos pusimos en la misma posición que los dejaron, no sin antes de que Sasuke me devolviera las pastillas.

Una vez acomodados mis tíos subieron y preguntaron porque teníamos las caras tan rojas, Sasuke respondió que seguramente era porque no habíamos salido del auto y hacía calor y con miradas cómplices hicimos un pacto no mencionado para no hablar de lo sucedido.

(...)

Llegamos a un barrio bastante colorido y al parecer animado, todos bajamos de la camioneta para poder bajar las compras, en lo que mis tíos llevaban las primeras bolsas mi celular vibro, extrañado por el número desconocido que llamada conteste: .

—. Hola, —silencio. —. Oigan si son de esas pésimas bromas les voy a —

—. Cariño, soy yo, ¿Ya te olvidaste de tu Ni-san, otōto?, —. Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, di una bocanada fuerte de aire llamando la atención de mis tíos, me miraron con extrañeza y lo único que pudo salir de mis labios fue: 

—. ¡Te extraño tanto Ni-san! .—. y con ello, lo único que recuerdo es ver mi teléfono hecho pedazos en el suelo y sentir un golpe en mi nuca.


	3. El infierno esta en todas partes...

Abrí mis ojos con cansancio, me levanté de golpe al ver todo aquel lugar oscuro, las imágenes volcaron mi mente como flashes, recobrando la compostura me incorpore en el sucio colchón viejo y feo, una punzada en mi cabeza hizo que llevará mi mano detrás de esta, ahí había un gran chihon del golpe recibido por parte de mi tío. Mi estómago rugió pidiendo comida, me tiré de nuevo al colchón y este desprendió polvo haciéndome toser. Vaya mierda.

Después de haber escuchado la voz de mi hermano mayor por primera vez en tantos años, mi tío Madara tiró las compras al suelo, me quito en teléfono, lo tiró al piso y cuando proteste por lo que hizo el me dio un golpe en la cabeza que me dejó inconsciente. Cuando desperté el me llevaba en su hombro como un costal de papas subiendo las escaleras, comenze a forcejear y a gritar que me soltara, pero no hizo caso y me tiró a esta habitación, después de eso cerro con llave y eh estado aquí por tres días sin comida.

Lo bueno fue que mis maletas estuvieron aquí desde antes que me tirará en el suelo. Era una "bodega" por así decirlo, pues habían varias cosas viejas, cajas y productos de limpieza, esos tres días me sirvieron para limpiar este cuchitril, me mantenía ocupado, lo que odiaba eran las cucarachas y las ratas, cuando dormía podía sentir cómo estás pasaban rozando mis pies.

Me levanté y busque mi tablet, mi tío creía que con tirar mi teléfono ya no podría entretenerme, lo malo de todo esto, es que no tengo internet y la maldita cosa está no tiene chip, puse música para seguir con mi labor de limpieza, la mayoría de las cosas ya estaban limpias; comense a mover las cajas y apilarlas una sobre otra, al final hice dos filas de cajas llenas de cosas que no me atreví a tocar ni husmear. El lugar ya se veía más espacioso, la luz del foco era cada vez más débil.

Jamás pensé que mi familia me trataría de ese modo, aunque era de esperarse, ¿acaso no era raro que pasando diez años a la interperie, vinieran ahora que iba a cumplir la mayoría de edad?, Ilógico. El chillido de una rata me saco de mis pensamientos, me puse alerta, levante la 'escoba' (o lo que quedaba de ella), para poder darle al dichoso animal, le di un golpe al ratón, ¡No funcionó!.

Rindiéndole al menos con eso, comencé a buscar más utensilios para limpiar, al final, después de tres horas lavando este cuchitril, logré que quedará como una habitación decente, aparentemente era una bodega donde guardaba las cosas que ya no necesitaba, pero en realidad era una habitación, por lo que el baño que tenía me ayudó mucho para poder mojar trapos y pasarlos por el piso, agarre unas camisas viejas que estaban en una bolsa de basura y las rompí.

Cuando el suelo ya estaba limpio, sacudí el colchón, cabe mencionar que estuve a punto de tener un ataque de asma por el polvo, pero pude resistirlo y volví a limpiar, dejé todo apilado en una esquina, todo perfectamente ordenado, el cuarto quedó con mucho más espacio, con el tiempo que me quedo, moví un ropero de madera viejo y lo limpie por dentro y por fuera, ahí metí mis maletas, no quise acomodar nada, pues no sabía si me iba a quitar eso también.

Mi estómago volvió a sonar pidiendo comida, busque en mi maleta una bolsita de heroína de quinientos miligramos, busque en mi mochila una regla y saque una de mis libretas, esparciendo el polvo en la tapa de la libreta y haciendo líneas con la regla para después inalarla, mi cuerpo comenzó a relajarse de manera rápida, dejé lo que restaba de la droga en el suelo, y le tiré al colchón.

Comencé a reírme, mi mente se despejó por completo y una gran paz me inundó, alivio y tranquilidad, mi mente dejo de pensar y sentía como flotaba en el aire, me sienta completo y totalmente relajado, varios minutos de paz, de completo alivio. Después de unos gratificantes momentos de completa paz y satisfacción, el sueño me invadió, rápidamente me quedé dormido.

(....)

El sonido de la puerta abriéndose de manera brusca me despertó, voltee a ver al lugar proveniente del ruido, mi tío Madara estaba en el umbral de la puerta, su mirada viajó por toda la habitación, levantó una ceja al mirar todo limpio, ¿Pensaba que iba ah estar en ese cuchitril sucio como si nada?, Después su mirada viajó a mi. Me miró de pies a cabeza, siempre llevaba ropa corta, pero de alguna forma me dio pena el que me viera de esa manera.

Si gracias a Dios que me había puesto las medias largas el día de ayer, y también que cuando me desperté en la madrugada con unas grandes ganas de vomitar guardara lo que me quedaba de Eroína. Con un paso firme se acerco al colchón y se hincó, en el, se acerco a mi de manera peligrosa, invadiendo mi espacio personal, me tomo de las mejillas con brusquedad, nos miramos a los ojos, ¿Piensa que me doblegare ante el?, Su mirada me decía que eso era lo que anhelaba.

—. Ngh....—. solte un gemido de dolor al sentir como apretaba mis mejillas más fuerte, frunció el ceño.

—. ¿Te has estado drogando, cierto?.—. su pregunta me dejó desconcertado, ¿Cómo lo había notado si nunca fui alguien que demostrará signos de drogadicción?.

—. ¿De qué hablas?, Me dejaste aquí sin comida y agua por casi cuatro días y vienes con semejante pendejada. No me jodas.—. hable con molestia, frunci el ceño. El me dio una cachetada, ladee mi rostro y lleve mi mano a mi mejilla, ¿Que se creía este idiota?, —. ¿Qué demonios te pasa?, ¡Maldita marica!.—. chille con molestia, un destello de furia nació en sus ojos y lo comprendi; no le gusta que lo insulten.

—. Mira maldito mocoso, ahora soy tu maldito niñero y tengo que soportarte durante todo un año, así que Acatarás cada una de mis ordenes, si no quieres terminar con tu presioso cuerpo lleno de moretes.—. Ante los ojos de un doncel debil, esa amenaza me hubiese dado miedo, sin embargo, ¿como podrá lastimar un cuerpo que ya esta lastimando?, pero, aun con todo y eso le creía capaz de golpearme hasta sacarme sangre, solo asenti .—. Bien, espero y en tiendas que tienes que tenerme respeto y sobre todo hacerme caso en todo así que; date un baño y bajas a comer y después te daré las reglas para poder vivir en paz.—. Y, con eso, salio de la habitación.


	4. Viejo pendejo

Cuando salió de mi habitación, tome varías de mis cosas y fui al baño, tras darme una reconfortante ducha, me puse mis mini shorts, con unas medias negras hasta arriba de la rodilla, a la mitad de mi muslo, un top con tirantes y todas las pulseras y brazaletes que encontré, sabía que no iría a ningún lado, pero esto era precaución, hay cosas que no quiero que vea, baje los escalones y fui al comedor. Todo estaba totalmente limpio y, algo me decía que me tendria que encargar de mantenerlo así.

Mi tío me miró con una ceja alzada, solo me encogí de hombros y me senté, el seguía inspeccionandome de pies a cabeza y yo solo me miraba mis uñas, largas, tenía que volver a pintarlas. El pitido del microondas hizo que su atención se centrará en la comida que estaba recalentado. ¿Lasaña?, Me gusta la lasaña, pero no recalentada, aún así, no proteste y comencé a comer, en silencio, el no dejaba de mirarme y analizar cada uno de mis movimientos.

Cuando termine, recogí la mesa y fui a lavar los platos que habían sucios y el que yo ensucie, escuché como se levantaba y corría las sillas asia dentro, seguido de eso se fue al living, saque el aire que tenía en mis pulmones, ese tipo me daba miedo, si bien era un adonis de hombre, el muy hijo de puta tenía esa vibra asesina a su alrededor, una vez terminado mi trabajo.

—. Óbito, ven aquí, tenemos que hablar. — . No queriendo problemas simplemente fui y me acerque, me pare frente a él, su largo cabello lo tenía sobre su cara, no podía ver sus ojos, cuando iba a sentarme, el me jalo y caí sentado sobre sus piernas. Me sonroje. — . Acomódate bien. — . Me ordeno, por alguna razón, le hice caso, me pare y puse una de mis piernas en su costado, flexionandola hacia atrás, lo mismo hice con la otra, quedando así sobre su regazo. 

—. ¿P-para que quieres que haga esto?. — . No podía ver sus ojos, pues tenía su cabeza gacha, con manos temblorosas agarre unas de las ligas que andaba en la mano, le comencé a quitar los cabellos de la cara, el elevó el rostro hasta que nuestros ojos se encontraron, hermosos, pensé, eran de un color rojo, con toques negros, me miraron de una manera indescifrable. 

Con más confianza, comencé a hacerle una coleta alta, no me decía nada y solo miraba como estaba tan concentrado en hacerle la cola. Una vez terminado mi trabajo sonreí, podía ver bien todas las fracciones de su rostro, a pesar de tener unas marcadas ojeras, (que ya me imagino porque), se veía sumamente sexy, sus manos viajaron a mi cintura, sonrojándome más.

—. Durante el año y medio que vivas conmigo acataras cada una de mis órdenes, saldrás solo cuando yo lo diga, te comprare una computadora para compensar lo que le hice a tu teléfono, estudiarás online, yo no puedo estar al pendiente de ti todo el tiempo, el trabajo me lo impide, así que, simplemente has lo que te digo y no me reproches; si no tendré que castigarte así como lo hice hace poco, ¿Me entiendes? . — . Soltó aquello con tanta parcimonia que me sorprendió. Pues, la primera impresión que me dio era la de un maldito amargado.

—. S-si .—. Logré responder, me sentía completamente nervioso a su lado, su agarre a mi cintura hacia que me sintiera nervioso, paso su mano derecha de manera lenta por mi cintura hacia arriba, dándole completamente unos escalofríos a mi cuerpo, llegó hasta mi hombro, levantó su pulgar y delineó mis labios, rosados y carnosos, cerré los ojos de manera instantánea, pronto, sentí como su respiración rozaba mis labios, era cálida y entreabri los ojos, su miraba no se apartaba de mis labios.

Entrecerró los ojos, entreabrió sus labios y se acerco a los míos, mi respiración se agito, ¿Que está pasando....?. Mordió mi labio inferior, haciendo que volviera a cerrar mis ojos, pronto sentí su lengua deslizarse entre mis labios, comenzó a besarme y acariciaba con su lengua la mía, comencé de corresponder de manera tímida, lleve mis manos a su cuello, el beso se profundizó, ambas lenguas se enredaban y jugueteaban, nuestra saliva se mezclaba y sentía como mi cuerpo completo se estremecia ante eso.

Sus manos viajaron a mi trasero, las metió bajo el short, gemí al sentir como lo apretaba a su antojo, la saliva de ambos caía por la comisura de mis labios mientras el seguía penetrando con su lengua mi boca, nos separamos lentamente por aire, sus manos salieron de mi short para volver a mi cintura, apoye mi cabeza en su hombro, mi pecho subía y bajaba y yo no sabía que hacer. ¿Que demonios había sido eso...?¡Es mi tío joder!. Bueno, los Uchiha son incestuosos por naturaleza, no debería sorprendeme.

—. Ve ah ponerte zapatos, iremos de compras, hay que comprar comida y la computadora, ¿No te molesta seguir durmiendo en un colchón?, Así solo te compro uno nuevo, no quiero subir una cama a la segunda planta. — . Me habló tranquilo, rozando su nariz con la mía, seguramente, mi cara está roja como un tomate, ¿Donde quedó el viejo pendejo que me había golpeado hace unos dias?.


	5. Su rara actitud.

Cuando lo vi por primera vez mi primer pensamiento fue: "se parece tanto a ella", y así era, durante el camino en la camioneta pude verlo por el espejo retrovisor, tenía la misma manía de ella de jugar con el anillo que adornaba su dedo en mano izquierda, ese mismo anillo tenía el, el anillo que yo le había regalado para sus quince años, hacia que el anillo girará al rededor de su dedo sin quitárselo, demostrando así su nerviosismo. 

Decir que me sorprendí cuando dijo que se drogaba era poco. Pude ver el desprecio de Izuna hacia el, aveces la hipocresía de mi hermano me enfermaba, como en ese momento, le hablaba con dulzura y cariño falso, sabía cuánto odiaba Izuna a Óbito y sus hermanos, después de todo, eran los hijos de Mikoto, que, a pesar de ser nuestra hermana. Se había enredado conmigo y Fugaku en una relación, dejando así excluido a Izuna.

Lo recuerdo, y muy bien, ella era manipuladora, con su cuerpo sensual engatusaba a cualquiera y hacía que calleran a sus pies, tal y como hizo conmigo y con Fugaku, los Uchiha somos incestuosos por naturaleza, la relación de Mikoto y Fugaku no fue mal vista por nadie. Pero, aún así, yo me había mantenido alejado, respetando su decisión de quedarse con mi hermano mayor.

Izuna, a su vez, me había dicho que me quería, que quería que ambos fuéramos pareja, me negué, obviamente, no podía ser tan cruel de dejar que ambos fuéramos pareja cuando yo amaba a otra persona, Izuna es un doncel hermoso, y como todo Uchiha sensual y provocador, con un hermoso cuerpo y su alegría y constante amabilidad lo hacen sumamente deseable, la fingida inocencia de sus ojos y su tono juguetón y lujurioso al momento de querer conseguir lo que quiere lo hacen una presa perfecta para cualquier hombre. Para cualquier hombre, cualquiera, menos para mí.

Y las cosas sucedieron de esta manera, un resumen bastante corto. Mikoto e Izuna tenían rivalidad, ambos hermosas joyas de la familia, Fugaku y yo nos enamoramos de Mikoto, a su vez Izuna se había enamorado de mi, Mikoto al final, se decidió por Fugaku y se casaron, Izuna me confesó sus sentimientos y yo lo rechace porque estaba enamorado de Mikoto, poco tiempo después de su matrimonio, ella vino a mi diciendo que no era feliz con Fugaku, que creía que le estaba siendo infiel con Izuna y, como creo que era de esperarse, ella le fue infiel conmigo.

Las cosas no salieron bien claramente, Fugaku se dio cuenta y nos peleamos y a su vez Izuna le hecho en cara que era un maldito hijo de puta que solo había jugado con el. Entre esa pelea Mikoto se desmayo, la llevamos al hospital y nos dieron la hermosa noticia de que estaba embarazada; no sabíamos de quién era. Hicimos las paces con aquella excusa, el niño fue recibido por todos e hicieron la prueba de ADN; era mi hijo. 

Y, aunque fuera mi hijo, mi hermano mayor se encargo de llevárselos lejos, tanto a el, como a Mikoto, se que Shisui es mi hijo, medio hermano de Itachi y Obito, por eso no quiero saber nada de ese mocoso, aunque él sabe la verdad, aunque el sabía desde siempre que yo era su padre, jamás tuvo la confianza de pedirme ayuda, de venir hacia a mi cuando mato a Mikoto y Fugaku, (cosa que aún no le perdono), mato a la mujer que ame desde que tengo uso de memoria, a mi hermosa y sensual hermana menor.

La mato a sangre fría y no la dejo defenderse, de Fugaku no me quejo, después de todo el alejo a las dos personas que más quería en este mundo de mi y después eso tuvo frutos muy pero muy malos; termine odiando a mi hijo por matar a mi amada. 

(....)

El es extraño, jamás deja de sonreír y tiene un gran entusiasmo, puso la música en la radio y comenzó a cantar la canción que estaban dando al aire. Sola remix Anuel, dady yankee y otros más.

–. Y le dije hola, te Vi caminando en lo oscuro sola, en este juego tú tienes la bola, quiero comerte completita toda, quiero comerte completita sola, yo nunca olvido la primera vez que te llegue a comer sigo recorriendo tu pie-eeel fumando y bebiendo lo seeee ¿Y ahora que? -. Cantaba animado, moviendo la cabeza y el cuerpo, tratando de bailar en un intento en vano al ir en auto. Se le veía feliz, y me sentí tan mierda en ese momento. 

¿Porque el es tan raro?¿Porque no me preguntó a qué se debía mi reacción cuando hablo con Shisui?¿Porque no me reprochó nada?¿Porque no paro cuando lo bese?¿Porque tiene que ser tan jodidamente lindo?¿Porque se parece tanto a ella?, Porque es su hijo, pendejo, me respondí a mi mismo, el seguía cantando, se sabía la canción a la perfección y no titubiaba al cantarla. 

–. ¿Porque te gusta tanto esa canción? -. La curiosidad me gano, el paro de cantar de manera lenta y con una gran sonrisa me respondió:

–. Porque cuando estuve en noveno grado, la familia que estuvo conmigo ese año me había contratado un microbus, esa canción había salido de moda y cuando íbamos todos en el busito, todos los chicos y yo nos poníamos a cantarla a todo pulmón mientras que Gay, el conductor la ponía a todo volumen; sacabamos la cabeza por las ventanas cantando y riéndonos a carcajadas mientras hacíamos competencia con otros busitos, era divertido, eran los pocos momentos en los que podía estar feliz, y me recuerda que tuve amigos alguna vez, que posiblemente se olvidaron de mi pero estuvieron ahí cuando pudieron -. Su sonrisa siguió ahí al igual que volvió a cantar.

Me quedé callado y deje que el ambiente se alijerara, ¿Que tanto había pasado a este mocoso?. 

Solo diré que, sola es una de mis canciones favoritas, y que lo de la experiencia de óbito es algo que yo pasé cuando estaba en séptimo :3.


	6. Y su hermosa sonrisa.

La emoción en sus ojos negros era muy notoria, el sonrojo en sus mejillas lo hacia ver adorable. Me miraba de reojo de vez en cuando, y yo le apretaba la mano con fuerza, a nuestro alrededor, los hombres le miraban con hambre y deseos de tirarsele encima como perros sarnosos me hacían enojar; y no entendía porque. Llevábamos apenas una semana de conocemos y desde que lo vi mi cabeza y mundo giraban entorno a el. Me sorprendia de todas las maneras existentes.

–. ¿Que compraremos primero, tío? -. Me pregunto pegando su cuerpo mas al mio, un tipo lo miraba fijamente y note como aquello le incomodaba y, parecía que tenia cierto miedo, ¿acaso a el...?. No, no podía ser, estaría muy mal emocionalmente si ese fuera el caso. 

–. Primero vamos a comprar a la despensa -. Hable jalandolo levemente, el camino y su sonrisa regreso a aquellos labios que me había atrevido a tocar, algo de el me atraía como un imán, hacia que mis pensamientos giraran en torno a el, hacia que me arrepemtiera por haberlo golpeado y haberlo dejado encerrado. Por el amor a Dios, es un doncel, un hermoso y sexy doncel, no me había hecho absolutamente nada y yo quise dañarlo en un principio. ¿Que me pasaba?.

"Simplemente eres un viejo pendejo" hablo mi estúpida conciencia (así le decía yo a aquella voz). Y resople molesto, lo mire de reojo y el se ruborizo al verse descubierto también. 

–. Óbito -. Le llame y el me miro mientras dejábamos de caminar –. Tu, ¿porque no me tienes miedo después de lo que te hice? -. Le pregunte y el pareció meditarlo. 

–. No lo se, lo que sentí fue una gran decepción, jamás pensé que alguien de mi familia me trataría de esa forma, además.....de alguna forma ya estoy acostumbrado a que me traten así -. Murmuró lo último y lo atraje a mi para abrazarlo, este se sorprendió y correspondió de manera tímida. Lo levante del suelo para recostarme en una pared. 

–. No puedo prometerte que no voy ha hacerte daño, Óbito, porque es algo que sin duda alguna no puedo cumplir, soy una persona violenta y aveces no soy consiente de lo que hago pero si puedo prometerte una cosa; cuando pueda te daré cariño y tratare de no maltratarte como la última vez -. El levanto su vista con su hermosa sonrisa y asintió. 

Hicimos las compras suficientes para dos meses, podía ver la alegría en sus ojos y su hermosa sonrisa, sabia muy bien que mi promesa no iba ha ser del todo cumplida. Podía tratarlo bien, sin embargo, no podré controlar mis impulsos al estar furioso. Por ahora, solo trataría de convivir con el antes de la tempestad que se avesinaria, sabia que los celos de Izuna despertarían ante esto, aunque no lo comprendía, estaba 'felizmente casado' con Tobirama. ¿Porque engañarlo con alguien como yo?.

Nunca sabre que es lo que pasa por esa cabeza, lo único de lo que estaba consiente en estos momentos, era que debía de ser el mayor esfuerzo por no dañar a Óbito, había algo de el que hacia que no dejara de pensarlo y que no dejaba que apartara mi vista de el. 

(....)

Óbito. 

Me sentía intranquilamente feliz, me gustaba el empeño que mi tío ponía al tratar de no lastimarme, aunque en varias ocasiones no se contuvo me pegaba, si, lo admito, soy un puto masoquista ¿y que?, Las cosas iban bien, por decirlo así, comencé a estudiar online y aunque no salía de casa, estaba bien así, salíamos a comprar la despensa cada quincena y aunque no platicábamos mucho, la 'relacion' que tengo con el es algo normal, comparada con las que he tenido con mis otros tutores. 

No es una completa mierda estar aqui, pero había algo que aún me inquieta, no sé cuál fue su razón para que no hablara con Shisui-nisan, es mi hermano y su sobrino, no hizo nada malo, al menos, de lo que es de mi parte y la de Itachi, sabemos que el sería incapaz de lastimarnos, ¿porque nadie me creía que el no intento violarme?, Era algo estúpido pensar si quiera que Shisui-nisan es maña persona. Los extraño a el y a nuestros amigos. Pero estoy bien aquí, y en ocasiones no quiero salir. 

Es contradictorio, pero es algo complicado saber que es lo que verdaderamente uno necesita, yo solo necesito amor, no importa quien me lo de, solo quiero sentirme amado y olvidar lo que ha pasado. Comienzo a buscar música en la computadora y una canción que me relaja bastante comenzó a sonar; Tokio Hotel, Durch den monsun. Ya se que tengo gustos raros, pero está mierda va de acuerdo a los gustos de la rara escritora, así que no critiquen. 

Comencé a limpiar la casa, barrer, trapear, lavar trastes, bajar telarañas, limpiar la cosina, ordenar, dejar todo reluciente mientras la ropa se lava, las condiciones para seguir estudiando y que compren mis caprichos, cool, ¿No?, Soy como una fámula, comienzo a tararear y después a cantar, una de las cosas que me gusta hacer, jamás canto en público y las únicas personas que me han escuchado son mis hermanos y amigos. Hace mucho tiempo que no me presento en público, las cosas en las calles son jodidas en cierto tiempo. Más cuando el hogar temporal en el que vives en una jodida mierda. 

Recuerdo que, cuando tenía diez años, los chicos y yo nos íbamos a una esquina y ellos con instrumentos improvisados tocaban y yo cantaba las canciones de Tokio Hotel. Era divertido y de ahí conseguíamos el dinero para comer en ocasiones, aunque cuando regresavamos a casa nos quitaban los pocos centavos que recogíamos. Cómo dije, la mayoría de las personas que nos cuidaron todos juntos eran una basuras.

–. ¡Ah, mierda! -. Me corté con el cuchillo mientras lavaba los trastes y aunque no era una herida grande dolía como el demonio al tener los dedos húmedos y con jabón. Sentí una mano que hizo que brincara del susto tomar la mía y cuando me fijé en quien era mi tío estaba con mi dedo en su boca chupándolo, me sonroje y el sonrió al sacarlo de su boca –. ¿P-porque hiciste eso?.

–. Estabas sangrando -. Respondió y lo mire con ojos entrecerrados, 

–. ¿Porque entras sin avisar?, me asusté -. El sonrió de lado, y se cruzó de brazos soltando mi mano. 

–. No tengo la culpa de que no prestes atención, además, tienes la música en un alto volumen y no te diste cuenta de cuando le baje al sonido, ¿en qué tanto piensas, mocoso? -. Lo mire a los ojos y suspiré desviando la mirada.

–. Bueno....no creo que te agrade, pero....recordaba cuando vivía con mis hermanos -. Su cuerpo se tenso pero no dijo nada, simplemente nos sumimos en un silencio por demás incomodo, extraño a mis hermanos y no puedo negarlo, después de todo, son mi familia, ¿Como podria olvidarme de ellos fácilmente?, no podía, eran mi familia y los amaba demaciado. El extendió un brazo y me atrajo a él para darme un abrazo. 

–. Lo siento -. Murmuró y yo no comprendí, levanté mi vista y cuando iba a preguntar el porque de su disculpa me beso, sus labios tocaron los míos con suavidad, está era la tercera vez que me besaba, lleve mis manos a su cuello, mientras las de el bajaban a mi cintura y la apretaba, los pequeños roces se acabaron cuando mordió mi labio inferior, su lengua entro escurridiza a mi boca, ¿porque me hacía esto?, Me confundía en sobremanera, ¿Por esto se disculpaba?¿Porque iba a besarme?, No, no soy tan estúpido, pero sus manos comenzaron a acariciar mis nalgas y me puse de puntillas para alcanzarlo. 

Su lengua se entrelazó con la mía, sus movimientos eran con experiencia y yo solo deje que mi mente se nublara, la saliva de ambos caía por la comisura de los labios. Me apegue con más fuerza a el, y no pude evitar dar un salto cuando sus manos me levantaron y mis pies quedaron colgados a sus costados. Aún con la falta de aire nuestras bocas seguían unidas y no querían soltarse, ¿Porque?, Ni idea, de lo único conciente que pensé fue que no quería separarme, quería y más y el me lo daría.


	7. Interrupción

Lo empujó contra la mesa, sentantandolo ahí con dificultad. Su bocas seguían unidas en un beso obseno. Sus lenguas se entralezaban fuera de sus bocas mientras se tocaban mutuamente, tratando de quitarse la ropa con desesperación, el cabello de Madara estaba siendo apretado por las manos de Óbito, jalando con fuerza cada que sentía la mano del mayor apretar su muslo derecho y la otra debajo de su camisa pelliscando su pezón. Arqueo el cuello al sentir como aquella boca se separaba para darle un respiro, bajo lentamente de sus labios ha su mentón para morderlo suavemente. Suguio con su camino hasta su cuello, sacando un jadeo de su sobrino al chupar la manzana de su garganta.

–. ¡Ah...! -. Gimió bajito al sentir un mordisco entre la curvatura de su cuello y hombro. Madara volvió a tomarlo en brazos, comenzando a caminar hacia las escaleras, Óbito se agarró fuertemente de su cuello mientras recuperaba la respiración, su tío, viendo como sus labios estaban hinchados los lamió cuando iban en el último escalón, sus ojos se entrecerraron y enredo los dedos en el cabello largo de su tío, quien terminó de subir y rápidamente entraron a su habitación, Madara lo bajo al suelo sujetándole las caderas mientras volvían a besarse y caminaban hacia la cama. ¿Porque estaba dejandocé llevar por ese hombre?, Porque lo quería, queria estar con el de esa manera. ¿Porque?, No lo sabía. 

–. Hmn, mocoso, abre las piernas -. Hizo caso de forma sumisa, abrió las piernas de manera lenta y provocadora, mientras aquellas grandes manos comenzaron a acaricirlas, llegó al borde de sus medio y su cuerpo se tenso al instante, cerro las piernas con brusquedad y cerro los ojos con fuerza –. Abre las piernas, Obito -. Demandó con vos firme, no podía hacer eso, si se daba cuenta que ocultaba debajo de esas medias le daría más enojo.

–. No -. Murmuró –. No querrás ver eso -. Susurró, pero aún así, Madara le separó las piernas con brusquedad, mientras quitaba su media derecha, llevo las manos a su rostro y contuvo un gemido de miedo al sentir como las llenas de los dedos del mayor rozaban las cicatrices de su pierna, gimoteo con fuerza al sentir la lengua de Madara delinar una de las cicatrices –. ¿Q-que ha-haces? -. Coivido, levanto la cabeza levemente y los ojos de su tío con los de el se cruzaron, Madara dejo su pierna para subir a sus labios y besarlo de nuevo, dejándolo sin respiración y con el rubor en sus mejillas más intenso.

–. Yo decidiré que ver o no de tu cuerpo, pero puedo hacegurarte que no me das asco, que cada parte de tu cuerpo es linda por mucha cicatrices que tengas -. Madara volvió a bajar a sus piernas, quitando la otra media, sus manos subieron acariciandolo, Óbito suspiro y tenso sus muslos al sentir como los mordía –. Tranquilo, no te haré daño -. Apretó las sábanas y relajo su cuerpo, soltando suspiros con cada beso y caricia, de un momento a otro la desesperación los embargo y se quitaron la ropa a tirones, regandola en el cuarto, se besaron desesperadamente, uniendo sus labios y lenguas entrelazadas.

–. ¡Maddyyyyy!¡Estamos en casaaaaaa! -. Y ambos pararon al instante, un gruñido salió de la boca de Madara al separarse de los rosados labios de su doncelito, quien lo empujo con algo de brusquedad, enojado evidentemente –. ¡Maddy!¿Dónde estás bastardo? -. Escucharon los pasos subiendo las escaleras.

–. ¡No subas!¡Ya voy a bajar! -. Grito caminando hacia la puerta y poniendo seguro, mientras Óbito se ponía su camisa, levanto una ceja –. ¿Que pretendes? -. Pregunto poniéndose el pantalón. Se escucharon golpes en la puerta. 

–. Nada, simplemente no quiero cambiarme –. Susurró. 

–. ¡Oye!¿Porque le pusiste seguro?, ¡Abre grandísimos cabrón! -. Suspiro.

–. Espera, ¿Estás celoso? -. Pregunto quitándole el seguro a la puerta y abriendo, antes de abrir lo vio sentarse en la cama y encogerse de hombros.

–. ¿Porque no me abría....? -. El pelinegro frunció el ceño al ver el escenario frente a el, Obito sonrió y se levantó de la cama, caminando a la salida.

–. Con permiso tío, -. Y lo apartó de la puerta, mientras caminaba miro de reojo a Madara, quien tenía una sonrisa ladeada en sus labios rojos e hinchados.


	8. Familia.

Y aquí estaba, cruzado de piernas en el sillón con naipes en la mano, mientras Sasuke me miraba con una ceja alzada y mi tío Madara me fulminaba con la mirada al estar así de "provocador". No lo comprendía, ¿Que demonios tiene de malo estar solo con un boxer y su camiseta extremadamente holgada, frente a mi primo puberto y con las piernas expuestas?. Oh, ya lo comprendo. ¿Estará celoso?, Digo, no somos nada pero me enojo que el idiota de mi tío Izuna viniera e interrumpirá, su presencia no me incómoda, simplemente no me gusta dejar las cosas a medias. 

–. ¡Gane!¡Flor imperial perdedor! -. Puse los naipes sobre la mesa, mientras agarraba los dólares que estaban ahí, tiró los suyos frustrado. Y me mato con la mirada.

–. ¿Cómo demonios un docel puede jugar tan bién? -. Sonreí con sorna y respondí de manera automática.

–. Porque Tobi es un chico bueno, y a Tobi no le gusta perder -. Me levanté y el me miro otra vez con la ceja arqueada.

–. ¿Porque te refieres a ti como "Tobi" y en tercera persona? -. Suspiré mientras volvía a sentarme y me di cuenta que de inmediato tanto Madara como Izuna desviaban la mirada de lo que sea que estaban asiendo hacía aquí. Sonreí, me doleria decir esto, pero ni modo.

–. Cuando....cuando paso eso con mi familia, ya sabes, Shisui-nisan mato a nuestros padres, los tres nos fuimos a un orfanatorio, ahí, conocimos a un grupo de chicos que se hacían llamar a si mismos "Akatsuki", no llevamos bien todos al instante, era divertido pasar tiempo con ellos, había un doncel, uno de los más chicos ahí, que no sabía pronunciar mi nombre, se le dificultaba, y decía ito, yo trate de enseñarle a pronunciar, pero un día simplemente dijo, ¡Tobi! con mucha euforia, así se quedó, mi apodo, después hicimos que la señora Kushina nos llevará a todos juntos a un mismo hogar temporal, el dueño de la casa nos trataba como perros, literalmente, -. Tragué grueso mientras mi sonrisa se volvía amarga y cerraba los ojos con fuerza –. "se un chico bueno y lame esto, Tobi", me dijo un día, y como, tenía que ser un buen niño, le hice casi y....bueno el punto es que adopte la costumbre a qué me llamarán así, y al igual me gusta hacerlo, porque es divertido, lo que no puedo hacer como Óbito, lo hago como Tobi, porque Tobi es un buen chico que obedece a todo lo que le dicen -. Sentí las miradas incrédulas de todos, ¿que?, Me pidieron una explicación, se las di. Me volví a levantar, pero volvieron a detener.

–. ¿Recuerdas alguna vez en tu infancia el no haber sufrido? -. Me preguntó el, las manos cayeron a mis costados, mientras mi flequillo tapaba mis ojos y los dólares cayeron al suelo, solo solté un risa, para darme una vuelta completa de puntillas. 

–. Sufrí en toda mi puta infancia y adolecía, aunque, hubieron momentos que fueron gratos estando junto a mi familia, Akatsuki fue, es y será siempre mi familia, ellos no pudieron acortar el sufrimiento, pero si hacerlo más llevadero en ciertos momentos, así que, si, recuerdo muy pocas veces haber sonreído de verdad, pero solo espero que en este lugar no me pase lo mismo que a los otros, ahora son parte de mi familia y espero que logren hacerme olvidar el sufrimiento y que no lo incrementen, porque así, si respondería que no recuerdo haber sido feliz -. Me agaché para tomar los dólares, volví a caminar y me dirigí a mi cuarto. De reojo los ví a todos, se miraron entre sí, no te confíes de ellos, me dijo aquella voz, quiero creer que está familia no me hará daño.


	9. ¡Te encontramos!

Volví a bajar, esta vez para cenar y sin cambiarme de ropa, transcurrio silencioso, sin incomodidad, cada uno metido en su cabeza y propios problemas, me daba algo de lata saber que, por más que quiera negarlo, había algo dentro que me decía que el infierno volvería a desatarse en esta casa, pero de manera mucho peor, me removí inquieto al volver a sentir ese escalofrío de mala racha que me daba cuando algo extremadamente jodido iba a pasar. Con Sasuke nos encargamos de levantar la mesa y lavar todos lo platos sucios. Escuché el timbre de la puerta sonar y salí a abrirla, ya que, Madara e Izuna estaban hablando en la sala.

Pude imaginarme cualquier cosa estando parada ahí, al diablo, una serpiente de dos cabezas arrastrándose, un vikingo, pirata, psicópata, o al mismo Jeff the killer, pero jamás, en mi vida, ver de nuevo a esos malditos hijos de perra a los cuales quería con locura. 

–. ¡Chicos!¡Los extrañe tanto! -. Brinque a sus brazos hecho un mar de lágrimas, mientras Deidara, Kakashi y Kakuzu me abrazaron con fuerza. Escuché los pasos de todos los de adentro acercarse, y pude ver cómo todo Akatsuki estaba ahí también.

–. ¡Óbito!¡Óbito!¡Óbito!¡Óbito!¡Mi bebé precioso!¡Al fin te encontramos! -. Konan apartó a todos con una fuerza descomunal, abrazándome por la cintura y dándome una vuelta, me aferre a ella como si mi vida dependiera de ello, soltando una llanto desgarrador, dónde pude levantar la cabeza y ver a todos mis amigos con lágrimas en los ojos.

–. ¡L-los extrañe tanto!¡Lo siento!¡Lo siento mucho! -. Solloze en un grito y todos se abanzaron sobre nosotros, callendo en un estruendo al suelo. Todos comenzaron a balbusear cosas, gritar y reír, todos presos de los nervios y de mis ojos no paraban de salir lágrimas, mi corazón acelerado y mis brazos se aferraban a la camisa de Konan. Todos me preguntaban y me tocaban preguntando si de verdad era yo y no una mala pasada de las drogas, nege con la cabeza varias veces, aparte a todos de mi, llevando las manos a mi rostro, ¡No podía creerlo!,¡Estaban aquí!¡Conmigo!¡En el piso, llorando de emoción y nervios!. 

–. Oh, cariño, como te extrañamos, de verdad sentimos mucho no haberte ido a recoger antes, tratamos todo lo que pudimos el ir a buscarte, buscamos empleos, hicimos todo lo necesario para que pudieran darnos tu custodia, pasar tantos años lejos de nuestro solecito nos estaba desesperado, te extrañamos Óbito, y lamentamos si te paso algo malo en estos años y no estuvimos aquí para ayudarte -. Konan se llevó las manos a la boca, tratando de acallar sollozos, me limpie las lágrimas del rostro y no pude evitar acercarme a Pain para abrazarlo. 

–. Yo también los extrañe -. Murmure con voz gangosa, el me apretó contra su cuerpo, dándome aquella paz que siempre me había dado, la calidez de un padre, sus protectores brazos arrullando mi llanto, acariciándome, comenzó a tararear, y solloze de nuevo. Sin poder evitarlo, conociendo esa canción, me olvidé por completo dónde estaba, que ahí en la puerta se encontraban mis tíos y mi primo, comenzando también a tararear para arrullarnos a todos. 

Calles vacías  
Sigo cada respiración en la noche  
Los vientos son fríos  
El sol está congelado el mundo ha perdido su luz  
Llevo tu foto en el fondo de mí  
De vuelta a ti más de mil mares  
Volver a nosotros

No pierdas tu confianza y tu creencia  
Confía en mí

Tenemos que recorrer mil océanos de ancho  
Mil años oscuros cuando el tiempo ha muerto  
Mil estrellas pasan por aquí  
Tenemos que recorrer mil océanos de ancho  
Mil veces contra una marea interminable  
Seremos libres para vivir nuestra vida

Sé que en alguna parte  
Encontraremos un pequeño lugar para ti y para mí  
Todo resultó de una manera diferente  
No siento el pulso en nuestras venas  
Tan débil hoy  
Dejamos que nuestros latidos nos guíen a través de la oscuridad  
Confía en mí

Porfavor no te alejes de mi.  
Porfavor no te alejes de mi. 

Nos sonreímos todos al terminar la estrofa de la canción, me hinque para poder rodear el cuello de Pain y esconder mi rostro en la curva de su cuello y hombro, el olor se me hizo tan conocido y relajo mi cuerpo, me aferre más a el, era como un padre para mí. Escuché el carraspeó de garganta de Madara, automáticamente me separé con brusquedad y voltee a verlo, estaba enojado y pudo notarlo, ¿Que pedo con este güey?.

–. ¿Quien es, Obito? -. Me preguntó con suavidad Hidan, algo impropio en el, pero todos notaron el enfado del viejo ese. Suspiré. Deje que los brazos de Pain me envolvieran mientras me acomodaba entre sus piernas, recosté mi cabeza en su pecho. Cerré los ojos.

–. Es mi tío Madara, el otro mi Tío Izuna y el puberto, Sasuke, mi primo -. Respondi con simpleza y alzandome de hombros –. Tíos, ellos son Akatsuki, te conté sobre ellos en la tarde, ¿recuerdas Sasuke? -. Abrí los ojos para ver cómo asentía, pero eso no calmo el enojo de Madara –. Son, Kakuzu -. Comencé a señalarlos –. Deidara, Sasori, Hidan, Kakashi, Kisame, Konan, Shiro, Kuro, y Pain -. Apunte hacia atrás, me apretó con más fuerza y suspiré ante eso, pude escuchar un gruñido por parte de Madara. Oh, ahí estaba la desgracia. 

Solo diré que, la canción esa fue la que me inspiró a hacer este fic uwu, más adelante lo entenderán y lo explicaré. uvu.


	10. The night

-. ¡Que pongas la canción que le gusta a Tobi, hijo de puta! -. Oh si, no hay nada mejor que gritarle a un hombre de casi un metro más grande que tú, con la palabra "Testosterona" en todo su jodido cuerpo. Me relami los labios saboreando la cerveza, ¿Cómo es que salí de ahí?, Una sola palabra, escape, oh, claro que lo hice, de una forma graciosa para mí, Pain se levantó, me chineo y todos salieron corriendo.

-. ¡Tobi, di que tú primo Sasuke no es un jodido puberto! -. Me grito, me rei a carcajadas al igual que todos, estando asta el tope de alcohol, Sasuke había salido corriendo junto a nosotros, ¿Porque?, "Quiero que mi madre deje de joderme la existencia".

-. ¡Sasuke-kun no es un puberto! -. Grité y me fijé como el tipo al que le había gritado hace rato me señalaba con un dedo, mientras agarraba el micrófono.

-. A petición del lindo doncel que está en aquella mesa, ¡Aquí está la canción que pediste lindura! -. Sonreí y todos comenzaron a aplaudir, un tubo emergió del centro de la mesa, se hizo un gran silencio, dónde empecé a dar lentos círculos alrededor, mis tacones eran los únicos que se escuchaban, las luces se centraron en mi. La canción comenzó y con ella empecé a moverme con más atrevimiento, dando vueltas y haciendo poses "sensuales" mire a mis amigos que tenía la jeta bien abierta. 

Sonreí, ¿Porque se bailar en tubo?, Una de mis "cuidadoras" me obligó cuando tenía catorce años. Tenía un puterio, hmn, si les contara todo lo que he tenido que hacer. Seguí moviendome y todos comenzaron a chiflar y dar gritos, obsenidades la mayoría de ellos. Cuando la canción termino el lugar estallo en aplausos, gritos y chiflidos. Hice una reverencia mientras Kisame me cargaba para bajarme de la mesa y el tubo volvía al lugar del cual salió.

-. ¿Desde cuándo eres tan sensual? -. Pregunto Deidara-sempai con un grito, solo me puse a reír mientras me sentaba en el regazo de Sasuke quitándole la cerveza, si, no me lo tienen que recordar, pero estoy borracho, ¿Que esperan?.

-. Desde los catorce años sempai -. Respondí moviendome sobre Sasuke al escuchar el reggaeton volver a inundar el lugar. Pude sentir el cuerpo de mi primo tensarce y sonreí. 

-. ¡Quiero más! -. Le grité a Konan y ella suspiro con una sonrisa. Pidió otra ronda y varios se fueron a bailar, no me aparte de encima de Sasuke, después de todo estaba cómodo -. ¡Llegamos a la disco!Mujeres mano arriba que eso es mío! -. Cante y Sasuke se puso a reir mientras me empujaba.

-. Oye, quítate, me vine de una prisión y no estoy aquí para no hacer nada -. Sonreí mientras me levantaba, cuando Sasuke iba a pararse me di vuelta y con la mano lo empuje de nuevo a sentarse, abrí mis piernas, flexionandolas hacia atrás y quedando a horcajadas sobre el, me miro con una ceja alzada mientras le daba una calada a su cigarrillo -. ¿Que quieres? -. Pregunto con curiosidad, arrastrando las palabras por el alcohol.

-. Bueno...nada en realidad, todos se fueron, si te pudiste dar cuenta, no me quiero quedar solo -. Konan y Pain se habían ido a quien sabe dónde, pero yo no quería bailar. Ya me había aburrido de eso, no se si sea por el efecto del alcohol, pero se me hizo divertido hacer esto. Bueno, técnicamente, no estoy asiendo nada malo, no tengo relación con nadie, así que... 

-. ¿Que quieres que yo haga?, Ve a bailar -. Me respondió con fastidio, baya, este era retrasado, deje la cerveza estirando la mano hacia atrás, creo que se cayó y puse mis manos alrededor de su cuello. Me acerque de manera peligrosa a sus labios, su respiración choco con la mía, pude sentir el olor del cigarro y cerveza muy fuerte en el. 

No sabía lo que hacía, el alcohol me había nublado el juicio, pero me gustaba.

(....)

Madara. 

Jodido mocoso de mierda mal agradecido, se fue huyendo, sin pedirme permiso, ¡Se rió en mi cara!, Y para joderla más Izuna se enojo conmigo porque el engendro de su hijo se fue tras esa bola de hijos de puta. Ahora, sin saber a dónde ir exactamente daba vueltas por toda la cuidad en mi camioneta buscando a los mocosos, sería más sencillo si contactara con mis hombres para buscarlos, pero no podía darme el lujo que supieran que tenía más familia aparte de Izuna. Sería demasiado estúpido.

Suspiré mientras aparcaba y buscaba una jeringa, rápidamente me la clave en el brazo, senti el líquido llegar a mis venas y el subidon de adrenalina al instante, me relaje, sabía que los efectos de la coca me iban a joder, pero más jodia el maldito mocoso que se fue a quien sabe dónde. Cuando lo encuentre deseara jamás haber nacido.


	11. Comienza el calvario (I)

Sin pensarlo dos veces, Sasuke aprovecho la cercanía para atrapar los rosados labios del doncel, besando con desesperación y deseo, llevo las manos a su cintura mientras que el otro enredaba sus dedos en su cabello. La lengua juguetona de Óbito entro a su boca, buscando la de él para comenzar a juguetear con ella, moviéndose de atrás hacia delante de una manera lenta pero exitante, la música había pasado a segundo plano, el alcohol en el sistema de ambos los daba haciendo actuar sin pensar, simplemente dejándose llevar.

-. Mierda, ¿Que te pasa?¿Ya estás bien drogado, verdad? -. Pregunto con voz entrecortada Sasuke sobre sus labios, el doncel sonrió y paso su lengua por los labios contrarios, en un acto coqueto y morboso. Lo apretó más contra si, pero ambos sintieron la mirada de alguien, miraron a su derecha, los colores se habían ido de su cara, se pusieron pálidos en ese instante y Obito apretó sus manos jalandole el cabello. 

-. Que lindos, se puede saber, ¿Quien carajos les dió permiso de irse de la casa? -. Madara camino a zancadas, gritándoles a ambos, le tomo el brazo con brusquedad al doncel, jalo con enojo y la espalda de Óbito topo con la mesa en un golpe doloroso, soltó un grito, que alarmó a todos ahí, sus amigos corrieron a ellos pero Madara fue rápido y saco un arma para apuntarles -. Ellos dos son mis sobrinos, están bajo mi cuidado y puedo hacer lo que pueda con ellos porque son menores de edad -. Hablo cuando la música se detuvo, claramente, todos preocupados por el arma del hombre mayor y la búsquedad con la que tenía agarrado al doncel.

-. No puedes prohibirme nada -. Escupió Sasuke con asco a su tío -. No eres nadie más que el premio de consolación de la puta de mi madre, que se mete con cuánto hombre se le cruza en el camino, no te creas tanto solo porque eres su hermano y juguete favorito -. Sasuke le sonrió con sorna, su familia estaba disfuncional a causa de Izuna, que le había sido infiel tantas veces a su marido que ahora quería el divorcio, Madara quitó el seguro y apunto al muchacho, que no tuvo miedo y simplemente sonrió con cinismo.

-. Déjalo -. Ordenó Óbito, la borrachera se le había ido por unos instantes, se soltó con búsquedad de su hagarre y movió la cabeza haciendo que Sasuke se levantará del sillón -. Mandas en tu casa Madara, ahí es donde puedes disponer de mi, no en la calle, así que deja de armar escandalos por estupideces, no soy tu prisionero -. El mayor y el se miraron retadores, pero el sonido de las sirenas policiales hizo que el hombre soltará un gruñido y guardará el arma, agarró a ambos jóvenes con fuerza del brazo, arrastrandolos a la salida -. ¡No sé preocupen chicos!¡No vengan! -. Akatsuki estaba listo para ir a traerlos, pero algo le decía que aquello desataría más la furia de su tío.


	12. Comienza el calvario (II)

Nos tiró a los asientos traseros con brusquedad, y arrancó el coche, conducía como un jodido maniático, saltándose altos y rojos, Sasuke entrelazó su mano con la mía y lo mire, el me dió una sutil sonrisa. No pude evitar apretar con fuerza al sentir como frenaba en seco. 

–. Bajate, -. Ordenó a Sasuke, me soltó la mano, pero antes de bajar dejo un casto beso sobre mis labios y salió corriendo del auto. Un nudo se instalo en mi garganta al escuchar a mi tío gruñir como un perro rabioso y volver a manejar. 

(....)

Me equivoqué, encerio que lo hice, pence que talvez en este lugar sería diferente. Pero no fue así.

–. ¡Suéltame que me lastimas!¡Animal! -. Grité con fuerza, pataleando y tratando de liberar mis manos, me asustaba, tenía la misma mirada de manitico de todos, la misma mirada llena de maldad y granas de hacer daño. Entre tanto pataleó le di un golpe en la entrepierna, me soltó y me levanté, corrí hacia las escaleras y cuando iba a llegar a la última me tomo de la cintura, y volví a patalear.

–. ¡Que te quedes quiero!¡Mierda! -. Me tiró al suelo y mi cabeza dió un golpe seco, dejándome aturdido unos momento, sus manos regresaron a mis muñecas, sosteniendo con fuerza, parpadee varias veces para dejar de ver borroso y sus ojos rojos me estaban clavados en mi, con intensidad, solté un gemido lastimero al sentir su rodilla golpearme el estómago. 

–. No lo hagas, tu no, no me golpees -. Susurré, como si eso fuese lo que necesitaba, soltó mi muñeca derecha, me dió un golpe en el pecho y quedé sin aire, se levantó, pateó mi costilla, seguido de eso más patadas por todo mi cuerpo. Lleve las manos a mi cara en un acto reflejo. 

–. Te dije que no prometía lastimarte -. Murmuró, se puso de cuclillas y me jalo el cabello, llevo mis manos sobre las suyas, volví a gemir con dolor y una sonrisa se instalo en sus labios. 

–. ¿P-porque lo ha-haces? -. Pregunté entrecortado –. ¿P-porque me lastimas? No te hice nada, el irme no meritaba esto -. Susurré, su sonrisa se ensanchó, me me tomo del brazo y jalo para arriba, subí las escaleras con torpeza, no tenía fuerzas, mi cuerpo se sentía pesado, la mezcla de golpes y licor no era buena en estos momentos. 

–. No sabía que mi sobrino era un puta facil, ¿Sabes que me sorprendió saber que bailabas en tubo?, Si, uno de mis conocidos te vio bailando en ese antro, me dijo; "oye viejo, si que los donceles de tu familia están destinados a ser prostitutas" -. ¿Porque sus amigos sabían de mi?¿Qué demonios le pasa?, Cuando me dijo que intentaría lastimarme, pensé que era emocionalmente, no esto, aunque lo hace de las dos formas y no sé cuál de duele más. 

–. No soy una puta -. Murmuré cuando estábamos en la puerta de mi habitación, la abrió y me jalo para adentro, me tiró al colchón y solté un quejido al sentir mi brazo doblarse al caer de lado, se sentó en una esquina.

–. Queda prohibido que salgas -. Hablo con voz sombría –. Seguirás estudiando online, pero yo estaré aquí para supervisar que no hagas nada estúpido como contactar a tu "familia" -. Menciono con burla la última palabra y se dió la vuelta, se puso entre mis piernas, abriéndolas sin tacto alguno, volví a quejarme, pero mi cuerpo estaba demaciado dolorido para reaccionar, –. Te quedarás encerrado aquí, ya no podrás ir de compras conmigo y, voy a comprar una casa en un lugar apartado, talvez así se te van las ganas de dejarme -. Se inclino sobre mi, tomo mis brazos y con su mano los puso sobre mi cabeza.

–. No puedes hacer eso -. Hablé con dificultad, sentí como las lágrimas caían, el sonrió y paso su lengua por ellas, termino dándome un beso asfixiante, mordió mi labio inferior sacando sangre. 

–. Ya está hecho.


	13. Irremediable

Me cargo en brazos mientras me llevaba hacia adentro de aquella cabaña, lejos de la cuidad, del pueblo y a la mitad de la nada, era una granja que parecía haber sido casa de los espantos en Halloween. Pude ver otro auto fuera de aquel lugar, cerca de unos ¿columpios?.

-. Al fin llegas, Maddy -. ¿Este día podría ser peor?

-. Cállate, -. Respondió enojado y entro a la casa, estaba todo nuevo, sorprendentemente ordenado y limpio, lo único fuera de lugar era mi colchón en el suelo, me tiró ahí sin atisbo de sensibilidad. 

-. ¡Animal! -. Le grité apretando los dientes, con mucho, mucho dolor en mi cuerpo.

-. Mira, pedazo de puta, no me insultes que te va peor que anoche -. Me miro amenazante, sonreí con sorna y con toda mi fuerza de voluntad me senté con piernas cruzadas, le enseñe el dedo medio.

-. Vete a la mierda, viejo pendejo -. Me miro con furia y, antes de que se abalanzara a golpearme de nuevo, Sasuke se puso enfrente, con brazos abiertos. 

-. ¡No te metas Sasuke! -. Le dijo su madre y el no se movió. 

-. Mira, mientras yo esté aquí no vas a ponerle un jodido dedo encima, pedazo de marica, si quieres golpear a alguien hazlo con la puta de mi madre, -. Me sorprendió en sobremanera el rencor con el que escupía las palabras hacía ellos dos, algo muy grueso está pasando entre ellos, aunque quisiera saber que, no preguntaría, no era oportuno, me daba una gran felicidad saber que el me daba su apoyo y me protegía a pesar de llevar poco tiempo de conocernos. 

-. No me insultes, Sasuke, respétame que soy tu madre -. Le dijo con el ceño fruncido, el soltó una carcajada.

-. De lo que a mí concierne, no eres madre, de hecho, deje considerarte una desde que me enteré que eres una puta que se acuesta con cualquiera, es asqueroso, así que, no me vengas con estupideces -. Se dió la vuelta y rápidamente me tomo en brazos, me cargo estilo nupcial y me sujete de cuello mientras caminaba hacia afuera. 

-. ¿Porque lo odias? -. Murmuré al sentarme sobre el capo del auto, separó mis piernas con cuidado y se puso enmedio de ellas, lleve mis brazos a su cuello y el me sujeto la cintura, me sonroje y solté un quejido ante el movimiento, joder que me dolía el cuerpo. 

-. Lo quiero, pero me da asco lo que hace, digo, es cierto que es extremadamente hermoso, todos los donceles Uchiha lo son, mírate a ti -. Mi sonrojo aumento y sonreí de manera inconsciente -. Es solo que....es un estúpido, mi padre lo ama con locura y se ha aprovechado de eso, papá nunca le decía nada, pero podía ver cómo sufría en silencio, el siempre estaba con sus amantes y Madara, papá no decía nada porque no presenciaba las cosas, un día cuando ambos veníamos de un partido de fútbol, mi madre y Madara se estaban devorando con la boca. Papá se arto y llevan tres años peleando por el divorcio, el no quiere separarse, evidentemente, por el dinero de las empresas Senjū -. Suspiro con resignación y le acaricie la mejilla.

-. Te comprendo, fue difícil crecer en un ambiente lleno de discusiones, créeme que comprendo mucho lo que sientes -. Murmuré lo último y el acercó su rostro al mío, junto nuestras frentes y me sentí bien.

-. Lo se, y lamento mucho que tengas que quedarte aquí con Madara, aunque quisiera venir a vivir con ustedes, no puedo, siento que te ara daño, me jode que los varones golpeen a un doncel -. Le di un beso en la mejilla y nos separamos un poco, sin dejar la pose inicial.

-. No te preocupes, la verdad es que ayer estaba demaciado tomado para defenderme, recuerda que no he vivido de maravilla en toda mi vida, se defenderme, sin embargo el alcohol....

-. Jodió tus reflejos -. Asentí y nos quedamos en silencio, ambos sabíamos que esto no iba ha ser algo fácil, y que las cosas no saldrían bien, era irremediable, esto sería una mierda y muy en el fondo lo sabía.


	14. No me gusta.

Izuna salió de la casa, le dió un beso a Madara y desvíe la mirada, me molestaba, en demacia, aunque no sabía el porque. Sasuke hizo una mueca de asco, pero me tomo de nuevo en brazos, enrede mis piernas en sus caderas, y me llevo hacia adentro, note que el colchón ya no estaba y me dejó en el sillón del living, me dió un beso el la mejilla y se despidió de mi. Minutos después escuché al carro arrancar e irse. Trague grueso. Bien, tranquilo, no puede ser tan hijo de puta y volverme a pegar, ¿verdad?. 

–. Veo que te gustan los imbéciles -. Hablo con burla Madara, sentadose frente a mi, desvíe la mirada y sonreí ladino, me temo que soy un jodido masoquista.

–. Al parecer si, después de todo, casi dejo me folles, -. Lo mire a los ojos y estaba enojado, sus ojos rojos me observaban con gran desprecio. 

–. No trates de hacerte el machito conmigo, pedazo de mierda -. Apreté los dientes con fuerza, me dolía, pero ya estaba acostumbrado, después de todo había recibido insultos así toda mi vida.

–. No me intimidas tío Madara -. Hablé altanero y el sonrió, se acercó a mi y tomo mi mentón con brusquedad, no me separé, estaba cansado de hacerlo. 

–. Estás bajo mi cuidado, me desobedeciste al irte sin pedirme permiso, así que, lo que te hice es justificado cariño, te guste o no, vas a vivir aquí conmigo, no vas a volver a salir, te encargaras de que la casa está limpia, y trataras de hacerme enojar si no quieres volver a acabar como ahora, obedecen y estaremos en paz, ¿entendido? -. Solo lo mire a los ojos, no deje nada –. He dicho, ¿entendido? -. Apretó más su agarre en mi mentón y el brazo izquierdo. 

–. Entendido -. Conteste con los dientes apretados y el me dió un beso en los labios. 

–. Bien -. Contesto separándose, volvió a cargarme hacia la que iba ha ser ni habitación, –. Aquí están todas tus cosas y compré algunas libretas y libros para que leas y escribas lo que quieras, después de todo, estás castigado y las clases las recibirás frente a mi -. Esta vez, fue más cuidadoso al dejarme sobre el colchón, estaba confundido, se quedó ahí en mi cuarto un buen tiempo y no me di cuenta si se fue porque caí en un profundo sueño.

(....)

Abrí los ojos con lentitud, quise moverme, me mordi el labio al darme cuenta de que no podía, Madara me tenía apresado entre sus brazos, ¿que le pasaba a este hombre?, No, peor aún, ¿Que me pasaba a mi?¿Porque en vez de decirle que me soltará y que se fuera me quedo quieto como idiota disfrutando la cercanía?. Porque soy un jodido masoquista, porque estoy volviendo a mi estúpida rutina de; aguantar todo por una pizca de amor. ¿Porque soy así?, No me gusta para nada tener está actitud de mierda.

Me quedé viendo la puerta de madera que estaba cerrada, respire profundo para poder calmar mis nervios, me sentía bien estando así, de hecho, era algo lindo que Madara me abrazara, aunque el hijo puta ayer y antier se portó como un maldito mounstro, no comprendía los cambios de actitud de este hombre, era tan raro. Me daba miedo, quería alejarme de él porque se que me hará daño, pero al mismo tiempo, quiero quedarme junto a el, porque a pesar de que sea un maldito, tiene un lado bueno y me lo ha demostrado, lo único que tengo que hacer es dejar de hacerlo enojar. 

Pero, ¿Dejaré de ser yo solo por el?¿Tengo el valor suficiente para actuar como una puta sumisa?, Yo sabía que no, lo sé porque me conozco lo suficiente, ni siquiera como Tobi puede dejar de ser así, nunca dejo que me pasen por encima, porque es una jodida mierda y fastidioso. Pero, si eso lo hacía feliz a el, talvez yo llegue a sobrellevarlo. No me gusta, la verdad que la idea de dejar ser yo mismo me aterraba, porque, si dejo que el me maneje a su antojo sería dejar todo, dejar lo que soy y lo que me gusta, mis criterios, creencias y esperanzas, sería dejarlo todo. Dejarlo todo por ti.


	15. Se sumiso.

Sentí su respiración en mi cuello, mi cuerpo se estremeció ante eso. Su mano comenzó a subir de manera lenta debajo de mi camisa, acariciando, cerré los ojos sin decir nada, solo así el estaría feliz, ¿no?, Sus labios, de manera lenta comenzaron a rozar la piel de mi cuello, las yemas de sus dedos tocaron uno de los golpes que tenía en mi abdomen, me queje ante ello y las caricias cesaron.

–. Lo siento -. Murmuró, soltó mi cintura e hizo que me diera la vuelta, mordiendome los labios ante el dolor, sus ojos se encontraron con los míos y pude ver arrepentimiento en ellos, podrá arrepentirse ahora, ¿Pero lo hará al momento de volver a dañarte?, No. Claro que no, el seguira dañandome, pero si se arrepiente después quiere decir que me quiere, que los golpes no los puede controlar, ¡Mentira!, Sabe lo que hace, sabe que te hace daño pero aún así no hace el esfuerzo por no herirte. Cállate, ¿Porque mi conciencia aparecía justo en estos momentos?. 

–. No importa -. Susurré con ojos cerrados. 

(....)

Las cosas estaban bien en cierta forma, me la pasaba encerrado y solo la mayor parte del tiempo, el se iba ha hacer su trabajo y me dejaba aquí jodidamente aburrido en ocasiones, habían pasado ya varias semanas e íbamos a cumplir casi dos meses imedio de vivir juntos, los golpes se me habían tardado en sanar, jodida piel sensible. La mayor parte del tiempo hacia dibujos o dormía. 

Sasuke e Izuna venían de vez en cuando a dejar comida y Sasuke aprovechaba para prestarme su teléfono y así ponerme al día de varias cosas, como si mis bandas favoritas subieron música, los animes actualizados, al igual que los mangas y había logrado que desarrollará la misma fascinación de escuchar Tokio Hotel, uh, el me traía un poco de alegria, claramente, Madara me fulminaba con la mirada cuando se iban y me decía "puta" o "ramera" a lo cual solo bajaba la cabeza con sumisión. 

Había sido difícil comenzar a actuar así, al principio le contestaba con mi característica altanería y recibía bofetadas o uno que otro golpe en el abdomen, más insultos e intentos forzados de besarme, diciendo que no tenía que estar de puta facil regalandome a Sasuke, se nota en gran manera el odio que le tiene, ¿tiene el mismo odio por Shisui-nisan e Itachi-nichan?¿Por eso mismo no había dejado hablar con ellos el día en que nos conocimos?, Talvez si, pero, ¿Porque a mí no me odiaba?, No, el no me odia, solo me ve como un saco en el cual puede descargar su frustración. 

Si el me odiara, hubiera visto ese sentimiento en sus ojos, en su forma de hablarme y no se preocuparía por mi, no me pediría disculpas después de hacerme un daño y no hubiese aceptado las normas que le he impuesto. Si, aunque no estoy en posición de exigir algo, le había prohibido entrar a mi habitación, el no dijo nada y no se asoma tan siquiera a ver si sigo vivo. Porque la vez que lo hizo, bueno, le comencé a tirar cosas, claramente me lleve un golpe por eso al salir del cuarto pero no quiso volver ha hacercarse. 

–. ¡Buuuuu! 

–. ¡Waaa! -. Caí de bruces al suelo, golpeándome la cabeza con la mesa, la risa del idiota de mi primo se escuchó por la casa, frunci el ceño al verlo ahí, –. ¡Hijo de puta!¡No vuelvas ha hacer eso!¡Imbécil! -. Grité sobándome la cabeza mientras me levantaba y me sentaba de nuevo en el sillón, escuché un carraspeó y voltee a ver. Palidecí y sonreí con nerviosismo al ver a Izuna. 

–. Buena descripción de la persona que me parió, en definitivo -. Asintió con ojos cerrados, una sonrisa ladeada y los brazos cruzados, era un completo imbécil, suspiré, no les preste más atención, estaba ocupado hundiendome en mi propia miseria y paginizandola. ¿Me explique?.

–. Oye, dibujas muy bien, -. Se inclino para ver, rápidamente quite la libreta de páginas blancas para que no viera, se me tiro encima y comenzamos a pelear, la libreta cayó desparramada al suelo con las hojas que se salían de ella, era demaciado vieja. Y terminé dándole un golpe en el abdomen sacándole l aire, me senté a horcajadas sobre su torso, agarre la libreta y subi los brazos, sonriendo. 

–. ¿No te enseñaron que es malo espiar a los demás?, No me gusta que me vean cuando estoy dibujando, o mejor dicho, no me gusta que me miren cuendo estoy asiendo algo -. El extendió los brazos en el suelo con rendición. Suspiro y asintió, me quite de encima de él y pude ver a Izuna sentado en uno de los sillones con su cel. 

–. ¿Puedes enseñarmelo entonces?, -. Lo mire con duda pero asentí y puse la libreta en la mesa, el me tendió su celular y busque una canción, la cuál comenzó a reproducirse mientras el veía. Scream, Tokio Hotel –. Wow, que profundo, adivino, ¿Te inspiraste en la canción? -. Asentí sonrojado, jamás le enseñaba a las personas lo que escribía y dibujaba, me miro a los ojos y me transmitió preocupación, tristeza, y compasión –. ¿Así te sientes? -. Pregunto en un susurro, eso llamo la atención de Izuna que dejó su teléfono y nos miro. 

–. N-no es importante -. Levantó las cejas, y frunció los labios. Carraspeó, sabía lo que aria y solo desvíe la mirada. ¡Genial!, Se escuchó la puerta ser abrida y aún así no paro lo que iba ha hacer. 

–. ¡Vamos, grita!¡Gritar es lo único que queda!  
¡Gritar!¡Rasga tu garganta!, Pero tampoco puedes hacer eso, te impiden ser tú mismo, estás al borde de la desesperación, ¡Tines que gritarlo!  
¡Vamos, grita!¡Grita, desgarra tu garganta!  
¡Diles que paren!¡Que tú también tienes corazón!  
¡Vamos, grita!¡Desgarra tu garganta!, Que también puedes sentir, y no solo eres una persona sin razón para vivir -. El sonido de la música fue lo único que se escuchó en el lugar, ví a Madara e Izuna, ambos mirándome fijamente y me sentí cohíbido, ¿Cómo explicarlo en voz alta?, Se me hacía mucho más fácil ilustrarlo y hacerlo en letras. Soy un cobarde. 

–. B-bueno, s-solo es un pensamiento, s-siempre he escrito así, -. Antes de seguir hablando, Sasuke me tomo de las manos y me obligó a verlo. No comprendía porque parecía tan enojado.

–. ¡Dibujaste un corazón encadenado, con vendas y una fisura que no se pudo tapar así! -. Exclamó molesto y me sentí débil y vulnerable, jamás alguien había demostrado tanta preocupación por mi al ver algo que escribí o dibuje, bueno, no es como si muchas personas lograrán verlo también. 

–. N-no importa, e-esta bien, n-no tienes porqué alterarte o e-enojarte -. ¿Que era está debilidad?, Hace mucho que no venía a mi, no me soltaba y el silencio me abrumaba, con nerviosismo bese la punta de su nariz y soltó mis manos asombrado, agarre mi libreta y lápices de manera rápida y me fue de ahí, joder, ¿Así se sentía ser sumiso con solo la mirada intimidante de mi tío?, Era una mierda. 


	16. También te quiero.

Sonreí mientras me miraba al espejo, puede que no hice lo mejor huyendo de esa manera, pero no importaba, me hice un corazón en la mejilla con mi lápiz labial y me rei como un tonto. 

¿Hace cuanto no hago esto?, Mucho tiempo, saque todos mis maquillajes y los puse en una línea frente a mi, un poco lejos del espejo pero sin dejar de mirarme en el. 

Limpie mi cara con una toallita húmeda y pase otro trapo quitando todo rastro de suciedad, me hecho un poco de base y rubor, agarre pestañol y mis pestañas se levantaron con brillitos, antes de eso aplique una sombra de color rosa viejo y use un delineador negro para hacer una bonita línea e hice lo mismo con mi otro ojo, puse un poco de brillo en mis labios. 

Tome el cepillo y alíse mi cabello un poco, tarde mucho pero termine haciendo tres trenzitas al lado izquierdo de mi cabeza y sonreí satisfecho si verme en el espejo, me hinque y estire la mano tomando la gargantilla que tenía ahí y me la puse, me atrevo a decir que me veo lindo, sonreí con melancólica, ¿quien me diría eso en la situación que me encuentro?. Nadie. 

Nadie lo hará porque nadie puede verme, me frustra y me llena de incertidumbre, no me gusta estar así, pero, tengo que aguantarlo, al menos hasta que Madara vuelva a confiar en mí, patético, ¿no?. En definitiva, jamás lograre que alguien me ame, solo puedo provocar que la gente me mire con asco, o como un juguete. 

Si, un juguete, eso era. 

Suspiré con cansancio y estaba listo para quitarme todo eso de nuevo cuando la puerta se abrió.

—¡Dije que no quiero nadie en mi habitación!. 

Chille con molestia y me levanté del piso, listo para ir a cerrar la puerta, sin embargo, me sonroje al ver que mis tres familiares me miraban de manera fija, ¿Que tenía el universo en mi contra?. 

—No me miren así, y vayanse, que me quiero quitar esto. 

Aunque me cruce de brazos con el ceño fruncido, ninguno hizo caso, se quedaron ahí, simplemente contemplandome, y me di cuenta de algo. 

Me había quitado las medias.

Tenía todas mi cicatrices expuestas. 

Me di la cuenta y camine frente al espejo, tome la sábana que estaba al lado mío y me la puse sobre las piernas, suspiré con una toallita en mis manos listo para quitarme el maquillaje, más no pude. 

Madara tomo mi mano, hizo que quedáramos frente a frente y acaricio mi cabello que estaba levemente hecho hacía un lado. 

—Estas bien asi, no tienes porqué quitartelo. 

Desvíe la mirada de nuevo. De nuevo huyendo de sus ojos, me daba una punzada en el pecho, dolía mirarlo, porque estaba decepcionado de el, de alguna manera, lo estaba, porque, seamos sinceros, el es un pendejo. 

—Esta bien, pero vete, ¿okey?...no...no me siento cómodo, además, ¡Te dije que no entraras a mi cuarto!¡Y lo hiciste!. 

Lo empuje levemente, Sasuke e Izuna miraban desde la puerta, Sasuke retrocedió al ver mi mirada enojada y sonreí para mis adentros. El me no me dijo nada, simplemente sostuvo mis manos y me jalo hacía el, besándome con brusquedad. 

Y no pude.

No pude detenerlo, solo....me deje llevar. 

Cerré los ojos y correspondi de manera sumisa, como lo hacía siempre, pero volví a abrirlos para ver a Izuna con cierta victoria. El solo frunció el seño y yo lleve mis manos al cuello de mi tío, antes de cerrar nuevamente mis ojos ví a Sasuke, que tenía una sonrisa socarrona en sus labios. 

—Te quiero. 

—Tambien te quiero, pero....¡No vuelvas a entrar a mi habitación!. 

Lo empuje y me senté mejor en el suelo, el sonrió y paso su pulgar por sus labios, llenandolo de mi brillo y metiéndolo a su boca, negue con la cabeza.


	17. Sin título.

—¿Que me vez?¿Tengo algo en la cara o que?¿De que tanto me ves la cara?.

—De imbécil —Repondi con simpleza, abrió los ojos con sorpresa y estaba a punto de hablar cuando la ruidosa risa de Sasuke interrumpió.

—Vaya, al fin alguien lo pone en su lugar —Paso su brazo por mis hombros, sonrió viendo la cara de su madre, vaya, creo que tengo un gran problema con el masoquismo. 

—Nos vamos Sasuke —Enojado, tomo su bolso y camino a la salida, Sasuke suspiro y me dió una beso en la mejilla, haciendo que me sonrojara. 

—Falta poco para navidad, y estoy seguro que vamos a venir aqui, papá quiere conocerte, dijo algo como, "verificar que era real y así burlarse de Madara en su cara", no se a lo que se refirió pero bueno, ¿Que quieres que te regale Santa Claus, Tobi? —Aunque el sobrenombre venía con burla, olvide lo que dijo de su padre y respondí con entusiasmo. 

—¡Tobi quiere una tablet especial para dibujar!, Ya sabes, una tablet para hacer fanarts, a Tobi le haría feliz —Sasuke me sonrió y asintió, se escuchó el claxon del carro de su madre y volvió a besarme la mejilla, dijo un "adiós" casi inaudible y se fue. 

Suspiré y me recosté mejor en el sofá, Madara había salido a "cazar", había un bosque no muy lejos de aquí y dijo que le servía como relajación. 

Sasuke e Izuna pasaron aquí tres días, me sentí feliz de tener aquí a mi primo, me hacía sonreír y me traía una tranquila paz, lo único que me molestó fue que....Madara e Izuna durmieron juntos...En la misma habitación. 

Y no lo comprendo, porque hay muchas habitaciones aquí, son cinco cuartos con baño y todo, ¿Que necesidad tienen de dormir juntos?, Oh si, que Madara se follaba a Izuna en esas noches. 

—Es una mierda —Hable al aire, a mi mente vino lo que dijo Sasuke, ¿Porque quería conocerme Tobirama?, Sabía que era un hombre guapo, Sasuke me había enseñado fotos de el y me había hablado, me gustaba el brillo de admiración que tenían sus ojos al pronunciarlo. 

Pero me intriga, ¿Que es real?¿Porque quería burlarse de mi tío Madara?, Quien sabe, pero la duda comenzaba a taladrar mi mente, ¿Será que conoce algo que yo no...?¿Madara podrá estar ocultándome algo?. 

Volví a suspirar y escuché la puerta abrirse, levanté la vista y Madara tiro la escopeta en el suelo, parecía cansado, no me moví, solo me quedé ahí, acostado, contemplando como se quitaba su chamarra y camiseta por el sudor. 

Hacía frío afuera, pero seguramente correr le había agotado, pero no iba ha ayudarlo, no tenía porque hacerlo, jugaba con mis sentimientos así, una cosa era ser sumiso en lo que me dice, otra es andar como su perro faldero.


	18. Déjame amarte.

—¡Oh..! 

Un gimoteo salió de sus labios, sentir aquella lengua humedecer sus muslos le hacía sentir mojado, su cuerpo se estremeció ante el tosco pero igual suave toque de Madara. Uh, le gustaba eso.

—Dios, eres hermoso. 

Madara sujeto sus muslos con fuerza, dejando sus dedos marcados, mierda, ¿Cómo habían acabado así?¿Porque dejaba que lo tocará?. 

—No pares —Apenas Murmuró aquello y Madara atrapó su boca de nuevo, metió su lengua, comenzó una batalla entre ambos, Óbito abrió más las piernas, dejando que Madara se acomodara entre ellas. 

—Oh, Dios —Sintio como la erección de Madara chocaba contra su húmeda entrada. Con lentitud llevo sus manos, recorriendo su torso hasta el cinturón del mayor y comenzó a quitarlo. 

Madara repartia besos húmedos en su mandíbula, bajando hasta su cuello, chupando con necesidad, las grandes manos acariciaban su piel, con cada rose sentía que le quemaban de una forma placentera. Arqueo la espalda soltando un gemido agudo al sentir la lengua de Madara sobre su pezón. 

—Mada...¡Ah..!. 

Mordió con algo de fuerza, dejando húmedo su pezón y rojo, Madara termino de quitarse el pantalón y la ropa interior. Su sexo se frotaba de una forma placentera en la entrada de Óbito que gimoteaba y se retorcia bajo su cuerpo. 

Le encantaba, le encantaba esa sensibilidad en el cuerpo de su sobrino, busco de nuevo sus labios, el sabor y la dulzura de los rosados labios le gustaba, le encantaba saber que el era la primera persona que hacía sentir a Obito así. Y deseo que así fuera siempre. 

—Mierda —El menor soltó un chillido al sentir como los dedos de Madara presionaron su entrada, cerro los ojos con fuerza, sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas y su respiración agitada. 

—Maldicion, Madara. ¡Ah, sí...! 

Sintió que veía las estrellas al tener dos dedos dentro de su húmedo agujero. Madara sonrió y arrendió contra el, sus miembros se friccionaron y Obito volvió a gemir. 

—Mas, —Gimoteo—¡Más adentro! —Chillo y Madara metió otro dedo, comenzando a profundizar dentro de Óbito, —Madara...¡Oh!. 

Sus manos se aferraron a las sábanas y se retorcio, Madara había tocado ahí, justo ahí y le gustaba.

—¿Te gusta que toque ahí?, —Pregunto viéndolo, el niño asintió débilmente, —Mierda, estás tan húmedo y estrecho, puedo tocarlo....tan suave —Madara tocio sus dedos adentro, haciendo que Óbito gritara. 

—Se siente también....¿porque me haces esto? —Fue un susurro que no debió haber dicho y por un momento pensó que Madara no había escuchado, pero lo hizo y dejo de mover los dedos en su interior. 

—¿No te gusta...?. 

Ambos quedaron en silencio, Madara comprendió que no lo decía porque no le gustará o porque lo lastimaba. 

—No tengo intenciones de lastimarte, es solo que....nunca puedo controlar mis impulsos....pero te quiero y aunque no me gusta lastimarte no puedo enviarlo. 

Madara saco sus dedos y Obito protesto, se inclino sobre el, viéndole a los ojos. 

—Se que no quieres herirme pero....es doloroso —Susurro sobre sus labios, cerro los ojos, aún su cuerpo ardía, pero su pecho siguia doliendo por ese detalle. 

—Lo se —Murmuro —Mierda, lo sé. 

Comenzó a bajar de nuevo, lamiendo el pecho de Óbito, sacando gemidos nuevamente. 

—Solo....no digas nada más.... simplemente déjame...déjame amarte —Los ojos de Obito se llenaron de lágrimas, los cerro, tratando de que no salieran. 

—Okey...Okey....¡Oh..!. 

Madara comenzó a lamer su ombligo, arqueo la espalda al sentir como lo penetraba con la lengua, comenzaba a sudar de nuevo y su cuerpo se desacía en espasmos de placer. 

Los dedos bajaron de nuevo a su entrada húmeda y grito de placer al sentirlos de nuevo adentro, su miembro se retorcio al igual que su cuerpo. 

—Maddy....

Madara sintió unos grandes impulsos de penetrarlo en ese mismo momento. Escuchar el sobrenombre salir de esos labios....Uf, era casi un pecado que una vos tan dulce pronunciara su nombre con esa nacesidad. 

—Joder.

Sus dedos se doblaron un poco dentro de Obito, que sollozo con placer. Y abrió más las piernas, Madara sentía su miembro chorreando pre-semen y gruñó al sentir la mano de Óbito tocar su sexo. 

—Maddy....has que me corra —Gimio al sentir de nuevo los dedos alargarse y tocar de nuevo su próstata, sus piernas temblaron y por un momento pensó que iba ha desmayarse. Pero volvió a sentir los labios de Madara sobre los suyos.

—Oh bebé, —Madara gimió al sentir de nuevo los dedos de Obito sobre su miembro. Metió un cuarto dedo y el niño volvió a gritar al sentir que de nuevo tocaban ahí, se corrió entre ambos con fuerza. 

Cerro los ojos y sintió como dejo de tocarlo. 

—Oh, Madara, te quiero dentro de mi —Volvio a sollozar al sentir los dedos resbalarse de su interior.

—Yo, no voy a forsarte, —Murmuro, Óbito se sentó en el conchon h ambos se vieron fijamente. 

—Quiero.....quiero que lo hagas. Follame Madara. 

Se subió a su regazo, frinccionando de nuevo sus sexos juntos y Madara soltó un gemido ronco. 

—Estoy listo. 

Se elevó y sosteniéndose de los hombros de su tío fue entrado lentamente. Cerro los ojos y soltó un suspiro, se mordió el labio. Dolía, pero era soportable aunque que sentía que lo partía en dos. 

—Maddy. —Volvio a sollozar al sentir que este no se movía, no hacía nada más para insitarlo, solo le sujetaba las caderas, hundiendo sus dedos ahí. 

—Bien....—Madara lo beso y se dejó caer a lo largo del colchón, flexionó sus rodillas —Cabalgame. 

Obito sonrió y se levantó con lentitud, y bajo. Gimió con gusto al sentir a Madara tan adentro de el. El dolor se fue y comenzó a subir a bajar, soltando deliciosos sonidos para los oídos de Madara.

Sus pieles chocaban y el menor sentía que iba a desfallecer de placer. 

—Mierda —Madara lo obligó a detenerse, e hizo que saliera de el. Le dió la vuelta, dejando su culo al aire y su mejilla quedó pegada al colchón.

Arremendío de nuevo contra el y Óbito grito al sentirlo de nuevo dentro, una embestida brusca pero placentera. Madara penetraba con bestialidad y el solo podía desaserse entre gemidos debajo de el. La saliva escurría por sus labios sin poder evitarlo, la lengua de Madara recorría su espalda, dejando caminos de saliva y uno que otro chupete. 

—¡Mierda!¡Voy a...!

—¡A-adentro!¡Hazlo adentro! —Volvio a gemir y sintió como Madara explotaba dentro de el, el mayor dió unas últimas embestidas terminado de vasiarse y ambos cayeron de nuevo al colchón exsaustos. 

Su mente quedó en blanco. Pero de algo estaba seguro.

Se iba a arrepentir de eso después.


	19. Me lastimas. Cómo siempre.

—¡No, Madara! —Sintio el puño de Madara en su abdomen, las lágrimas bajaron por sus mejillas sin poder evitarlo. 

—Maldita zorra —Gruño Madara, Madara golpeaba cualquier parte de su cuerpo, pero jamás la cara, jamás, y a veces, aunque le dolía así lo prefería. 

—Me lastimas. 

Gimoteo de dolor al sentir el pie de su tío en su pecho. Madara le sonrió con crueldad y el sollozo, ¿Que había pasado con el Madara de hace unos días?.

Se había ido a la mierda, como siempre.   
Y el le había creído. Cómo siempre.   
Y ahora le lastimaba. Cómo siempre.   
Y después el lo perdonaría. Cómo siempre.   
Y volvería a lastimarlo. Cómo siempre.   
Madara nunca cambiaría y sería el mismo de siempre. Y el se dejaba humillar por algo de amor....Como siempre...como siempre...como siempre...todo era como siempre había sido. 

—Perra promiscua —Volvio a insultar, cerro los ojos recibiendo otra patada en sus costillas. Le jalo del cabello, y lo arrastró por la sala. El pataleó pero no lo soltó, grito de dolor y sollozo. 

Duele.....

El pecho dolía....

Su corazón dolía....

Su alma también dolía....

En su vida, cada día dolía....

—Talvez así dejas de ser una puta barata y aprendes de una vez....joder, no vales nada —Madara lo tiró al sillón. 

Las palabras también dolían....

Esas, eran las que más dolían...porque....porque podía sentir el rencor con el que se las decía...

(....)

—Lo siento —Beso su mejilla, acaricio su cuerpo. Las manos de Madara recorría con un tacto suave. Cómo si temiera romperlo más de lo que ya estaba —Lo siento...Lo siento...No se que paso...No quería lastimarte....encerio —Cerro los ojos y se dió la vuelta para verlo a la cara. 

—Pero lo hiciste —Le dijo con tristeza, Madara lo miro arrepentido...¿Porque lo volvía a perdonar? —Me lastimas....siempre lo haces, de cualquier forma, pero me lastimas.

—Lo se, lo sé, lo sé...pero trataré de cambiar, prometo hacerlo, te quiero y lo sabes, no quiero lastimarte pero me cuesta controlarme —El le sonrió con dulzura sin poder evitarlo. 

Ahí iba de nuevo.

A perdonarlo.

Cómo siempre. 

—No importa, se que es difícil....tratemos de olvidarte, ¿vale?. 

Le beso los labios con dulzura. De nuevo. Cómo siempre. Todo era como siempre ocurría.


	20. Esperanzas de Navidad.

Sentí mi cuerpo temblar con nerviosismo. 

Era navidad. 

Mi primera navidad con Madara y mi familia. 

Conocería al papá de Sasuke, y mi primo me daría mi tablet, oh si, pero tenía el presentimiento de que algo malo iba a pasar. Era el mismo sentimiento cuando volví a ver a mis amigos. 

Suspiré con frustración y me termine de poner brillo en los labios. La casa estaba decorada porque Izuna y Sasuke habían venido hace unos días a decorarla y yo les ayude, ya que, ban a pasar aquí navidad y año nuevo. 

Pero Madara estaba enojado. No le gustaba la idea de tener aquí a Tobirama por alguna razón. ¿Celos?, Seguramente, el a pesar de que se había acostado conmigo varias veces ya, seguía con Izuna, dolía mucho porque le entregué mi primera vez y no lo valoro. 

Siempre me decía lo mismo, el típico cliché de, "voy a cambiar, lo prometo" y los muy hijos de su puta madre nunca cambian y se hacen más bien peores. 

Suspiré con cansancio y baje las escaleras y Madara estaba en el sillón, con brazos cruzados y me sonrió con picardía. No pude evitar sonrojarme, no me gustaba usar faldas, pero como yo no había podido elegir mi ropa.

—Hermoso —Alago el, mis piernas temblaron, y mi cara ardía mucho, Dios, ¿Porque soy así?.

—Gra-gracias.

—Ven aquí Obito. 

Camine hacia el con pasos torpes, por alguna razón que me mire así me pone nervioso. Sentía mi estómago retorcerse de manera linda. 

Me senté en su regazo y el sostuvo mi cintura, junto su frente con la mía y ambos cerramos los ojos, sentí su respiración sobre mis labios, tan cálida y calmada. 

—Te quiero —Susurro sobre mis labios, todo mi cuerpo tembló y se estremeció al sentir su mano recorrer mi espalda. 

—Tambien te quiero —Respondi y su nariz comenzó a acariciar mi mejilla, mis manos estaban rodeando su nuca y comencé a acariciarlo. Sentí su lengua bajar por mi cuello, lamiendo de manera lenta.

Solté un chillido al sentir como apretaba mis nalgas y su lengua todavía acariciaba mi cuello, arquee mi cuello para darle más acceso, sus manos entraron bajo mi camisa. Y abrieron la puerta, es suspiro en mi cuello y saco sus manos para ponerlas en mi cintura de nuevo.

Solo pude recostarme en su pecho. 

¡Que vergüenza!.

—Hola de Nuevo Madara. 

La voz me entremecío por completo, Madara pudo sentirlo mi apretó en modo de advertencia, solo pude temblar entre sus brazos y sollozar al sentir como me lastimanba de nuevo. 

—No creo que esa sea la forma correcta de tratar a un doncel —Madara se tenso y dejo que me apartará de el, al hacerlo sobe mi mis caderas con las manos y me di cuenta que solo Sasuke y su padre estaban ahí. 

Me sonroje en sobremanera al vernos a los ojos, su jodida voz era tan gruesa que en los días que estoy se me hizo sumamente sensual y atractiva y no decir su físico. ¡Era un Adonis de hombre!

Tratando de aligerar la jodida tensión sonreí de manera infantil y corrí a tirarmele encima de Sasuke.

—¡Sasuke-kun!¡Tobi quiere su regalo! 

Me tire sobre el y no me importo tener una falda, siempre usaba shorts bajo ellas.

—Oye, no hagas eso, tienes falda. 

—Uso shorts debajo de las faldas y vestidos. 

—Ingenioso, pero no te voy a dar nada ahorita. 

—¿Ni siquiera verlo? —Nego—¿Un poquitito? —Volvio a negar, y bufé, quedé sentado sobre su pelvis y todos fueron consientes de ello, sentí la mirada asesina de Madara, pero como siempre que estaba Sasuke aquí, me valió madres. 

—¿Tu eres Obito?—La voz volvió a estremecerme y Sasuke se rió al darse cuenta de ello. 

—¡Sip!

—Quitalo de encima —Le dijo Sasuke y sentí sus manos en mis caderas, ¡Eran grandes!, Tuve que ingeniarmelas para no chillar ante su toque y me quito como si tuviera el peso de un niño de cinco años. 

—¡Cretino!¡Y yo que te quiero mucho!.

Sasuke se rió, era raro verlo reír, si, algo malo iba a pasar hoy. 

(.....)

—¡Perdón por llegar tarde!, Tenía que comprar unas cosas más —Izuna llegó a la casa cargado, Tobirama, como buen esposo, camino para ayudarle y el doncel le dió un beso en la mejilla, el varón hizo una mueca de, ¿asco?, Talvez, Sasuke solo se retorcio de la risa en el suelo. 

—Eres malo Sasuke-kun —Le dijo Óbito de manera divertida, viendo a Sasuke apretandoce la panza de la risa. 

—Solo soy realista, no mames, si no fuera porque estoy hablando pondría un perfecto "XD" en mayúsculas —Esta vez Obito se rió un poco, dándole un beso en la mejilla.

—Si habláramos por mensaje no podría darte besitos en la mejilla —Hablo jalandole los cachetes y ambos se rieron, actuando como niños de cinco años. 

—Se llevan muy bien, ¿No? —El albino se sentó en el suelo junto a los muchachos, que sonrieron y asintieron —Me alegra eso, Sasuke se mira muy feliz al hablar o estar contigo —El comentario hizo que los jóvenes se sonrojaran y desviarán la mirada, Tobirama soltó una risita y Sasuke se sorprendió, pero se dió cuánta porque, Madara los veía con infinito odio. 

—Sasuke es una gran persona a pesar de que siempre es un hijo de.....—Al ver qué Izuna también le dirigía una mirada de advertencia trago y volvió a hablar—la madre Teresa de Calcuta, ¡Hay!¿Sabe que?, ¡Ya no diré nada! —Tobirama y Sasuke se miraron entre sí, y se rieron después. El doncel se sonrojo. 

—Eres especial, de verdad, muy diferente a ella....—Tobirama le revolvió el cabello con cariño, pero todos sintieron como Izuna y Madara se tensaban. 

—Me dicen lo mismo siempre, aunque no se cómo era su carácter de verdad —A pesar del dolor, Óbito sonrió, Tobirama lo abrazo, sorprendiendo a todos, pero Obito se aferró a él y no dijo nada más. 

Sasuke acaricio la espalda de Óbito con cariño y se vieron a los ojos con su padre. Ambos pensaron lo mismo; "hay que sacarlo de aquí". 

—Madara, ¿Me acompañas?. 

—¿A qué?

—Vamos al pueblo a comprar un regalo que se me olvidó. 

—Vamos. 

Ambos hermanos salieron de la casa y cuando la puerta se cerró, Óbito sollozo, y se aferró más al varón que le acaricio la espalda.

—No llores por el Óbito, no vale la pena —Sasuke no sabía que hacer, la última vez que había visto a Obito llorar así fue cuando se acostó por primera vez con Madara, hace dos meses. 

—¡N-no es justo!¡Siempre me lastima!¡S-siempre!¡Y me d-duele! —Tobirama acaricio su espalda de nuevo, dejando que el doncel se desahogara. 

—Sasuke....Toma mi coche y ve dónde Naruto, ¿Okey?, Dile a Hashirama que el viaje de después de año nuevo se cancela. El dijo que hoy todos iban a tener celulares apagados por la navidad, ya sabes cómo son, yo me quedo aquí con Obito. 

El muchacho asintió y tomo las llaves del coche y se fue, dejando a Óbito y Tobirama solos, Sasuke sabía cuál era el plan de su padre, aunque le generará un extraño hueco en el corazón el saber eso, debía aceptar que era algo que su madre se merecía por ser tan hijo de puta. 

—¿Te sientes mejor? —Obito asintió sonrojado por llorar, después de unos minutos ya estaba calmado y su respiración estaba normal, Tobirama acomodo al niño entre sus muslos, sus rostros quedaron muy serca, haciendo que Óbito tuviera un sonrojo hasta las orejas. 

—Me siento mejor —Susurro con nervios —Pero creo que se me corrió el maquillaje, —El albino le sonrió con ternura. 

—La verdad no, y te vez lindo sonrojado —Tobirama odiaba a los Uchiha desde que era un niño, pero sin embargo, aquel odio que ambas familias se tenían fue apaciguado con los años y por el matrimonio de los padres de Madara y el. 

El conoció a Mikoto; sinceramente odio a esa mujer con toda su alma hasta el día de la muerte de la fémina, se le hacia justo el que su propio hijo la matará, pero se daba cuenta de tan solo ver a ese niño a los ojos cuan roto estaba por dentro. 

Tobirama le acaricio la mejilla, y Óbito cerro los ojos, también conciente de lo que pasaba, no era estúpido. Y la ocasión para hacer eso era la perfecta, estaba en su ciclo de celo. No pudo evitar soltar su aroma a chocolate, dulce e hizo que el mayor sonriera. 

—¿Ciclo de celo? —Mumuro el varón sobre sus labios y el asintió. 

—Si —Murmuro rodeando su cuello y sonriendo. 

—¿Lo sabes verdad? —Obito le sonrió.

—¿Porque hay que serle fiel a alguien que no lo es?.

—Exacto. 

Óbito se levantó al igual que Tobirama; fueron al cuarto del menor tomados de la mano, a pesar de la situación, se sentían bien; era como si al fin iban a librarse de ese peso en su espalda. 

Obito abrió su habitación y ambos entraron en silencio, se sentó en el colchón. Tobirama se puso frente a el entre sus piernas y ambos se miraron a los ojos. 

—Esto es raro —Sonrio con nerviosismo, y Obito llevo sus manos hacia atrás del cuello del varón, 

—Talvez, jamás había hecho esto —El hombre llevo las manos a su cintura y Óbito se estremeció. 

—Esto....Creo que esto va a ser jodidamente ruidoso —Tobirama sonrió y se acercó a sus mejillas, le dió un beso y después se dirigió a su boca.

Tobirama se inclinó hacia delante y el doncel asintió. Sus labios se conectaron, con ansia esta vez y Tobirama recorrió con sus manos la espalda de Óbito, depositándolas justo encima de su cadera. 

El niño jadeó y ladeó su cuerpo, abriendo la boca e invitando la lengua del mayor. Cerró los ojos y elevó su cabeza para que sus labios estuvieran en mejor sincronia. Tobirama lamió los labios de Obito, y éste se sacudió, arrugando la nariz y sonriendo.

Obito se acercó más, su pecho contra el de Tobirama mientras el mayor agarraba sus muslos. Nunca habían estado tan cerca antes, acababan de conocerse y estaban excitados y un poco descolocados, Tobirama chupó la lengua de Óbito dentro de su boca haciendo que gimiera. 

—Ohh, Tobi. 

—Sensible —Murmuro sobre sus labios y se separó un poco, quitándose la camisa y dejando al descubierto su torso, a Obito le brillaron los ojos con exitacion y no pudo evitar alzar las manos para acariciar la piel del mayor, que llevó sus manos hasta el borde de su ropa y la jaloneo. 

Quitó la falda primero, con suavidad y acaricio sus piernas mientras la sacaba, aunque no pudo hacer mucho con las medias en sus piernas. 

Obito comenzó a desabrochar su camisa y la camisa la dejo así, sin quitársela realmente solo dejando su pecho y abdomen al descubierto, sus pezones estaban erectos por la exitacion y Tobirama paso sus dedos por ellos. 

—¡Ah! —El menor chilló al sentir como el dedo acariciaba su pezón izquierdo.

—Tan lindo. 

Tobirama bajo a su boca de nuevo, sus labios se unieron en un beso suave pero húmedo, Tobirama metió su lengua en la boca y busco la del menor y se enrollaron entre sí, no había desesperación solo una lenta danza entre ellas. 

Las manos del varón bajaron de nuevo hacía el short de Óbito y lo quito con la misma delicadeza, haciendo que flexionar sus piernas y estás quedaron alzadas hacia arriba. Lo mismo hizo con las bragas y quedó desnudo frente a el, (a excepción de la camisa que le daba un toque sensual).

Se separaron del beso y un hilo de saliva bajaba por la comisura de los labios del doncel. 

—¿Cómo es posible que algo tan lindo se desperdicie aquí adentro? —Obito se sonrojo más y tembló al sentir como la erección del mayor chocaba con la suya, ¿Cuando se había quitado la demás ropa?.

Tobirama arremendío contra Obito, sus erecciones chocando de una manera deliciosa. Óbito soltó un gemido agudo y se aferró a su espalda, casi arañandola.

—Besame —Sollozo de placer al sentir la lengua de nuevo en su cuello y la misma subía hacia sus labios, dejando un camino brillante de saliva sobre su mentón. 

La lengua de Tobirama penetró su boca con necesidad está vez, volvió a simular una embestida, sus cuerpos se frotaron haciendo que soltará un gemido ahogado por el beso. 

—¡Mierda! —Obito se estremeció al sentir como la lengua bajaba a su pezon y lo llenaba con su saliva, acariciandolo en círculos y mordisquiandolos de vez en cuando. 

—Humedo, muy húmedo —El menor gimoteo al sentir como el dedo del albino acariciaba la base de su sexo. Pero lo dejo y volvió a frotrar sus cuerpos, como acto reflejo el doncel rodeo con sus piernas las caderas contrarias —Espera, tengo que quitarte las medias. 

—No —Gimoteo y trato de retenerlo —No hagas eso —Pero no le hizo caso y fue bajando, dejando besos húmedos y un camino de saliva por su torso. 

Acaricio su muslo derecho con sus labios, restregando los con suavidad y con sus dientes fue bajando la media. 

Cuando terminó de quitarla acaricio las cicatrices con la llena de sus dedos, con suavidad e hizo lo mismo con la otra pierna, sin decirle nada y dejo uno que otro chupete en los muslos del niño.

—No se la razón por la cuál te cortaste, pero eso no te hace menos atractivo, te hace ver sensual de alguna manera y me gusta —Le susurró cuando subió de nuevo a sus labios —Eres lindo no importa que, es una virtud de los donceles Uchiha, ¿Sabes?, Si no estuviera casado te pediría que vengas conmigo, aunque eres menor de edad. 

Obito lo miro con incredulidad y rodeo con sus manos el cuello del mayor, acariciandolo, habían detenido los juegos y sus pechos subían y bajaban con irregularidad, el sudor perlaba sus cuerpos y se miraban a los ojos.

—¿Encerio?.

—Si. 

—Por ahora solo dedícate a tocarme, podemos hablar después ¿no?, Estoy mojado —Murmuro moviendo sus caderas y el mayor sonrió, con su nariz acaricio sus mejillas y volvió a tocarlo. 

Besando su cuello aremendia contra su cuerpo, sacando chillidos y gemidos placenteros del niño, solo frotaban sus cuerpos de una manera torturosa.

Las llemas de los dedos de Tobirama recorrieron sus cuerpo. 

—¡Oh, Dios! —Obito se arqueo al sentir como uno de los dedos acariciaba su entrada húmeda, haciendo fricción con ellos. 

—Mierda —Tobirama sintio su cuerpo temblar con placer y soltó un gemido al sentir como el doncel mordía su cuello al meter un dedo en su entrada. 

—Muevelo —Gimoteo el azabache, el varón hizo lo pedido, comenzó a mover el dedo en su interior, era caliente y estrecho, estaba mojado y el doncel se retorcía bajo el. 

Metió otros dos dedos de un solo, haciendo que Óbito casi gritara de placer y dolor, estaba siendo suave y brusco a la vez, una rara combinación.

—Ah —Gimio al sentir los dedos moverse dentro de el, preparándolo para lo que venía después, movió las caderas buscando que Tobirama volviera a tocar ese lugar. 

El albino metió más profundo sus dedos, haciendo el doncel se arquera y gimiera de manera escandalosa, había tocado justo ahí y pudo darse cuenta que le gusto, siguió acariciando y pronto el niño se corrió con un grito de satisfacción. 

—Mmmn—Volvio a mover sus caderas y ronroneó al sentir como los dedos se resbalaban con facilidad, el varón los saco y subió para darle un beso en los labios de manera pasional, penetró su boca con su lengua y Obito gimoteo y se movió como gusanito debajo de el. 

—Voy a...—Se vieron a los ojos de nuevo, y el azabache llevo sus manos de nuevo a su espalda, asintiendo y dejando que Tobirama diera el siguiente paso. 

Puso la punta de su sexo erecto en la entrada húmeda del doncel, este gimió y estremeció al sentir como rozaba su esfínter. 

—Rapido —Murmuro impaciente y moviendo las caderas, soltando de nuevo su olor a chocolate. Tobirama, ni lento ni perezoso entro de una sola embestida y Obito mordió su cuello hasta sacarle sangre. Sus uñas arañaron sus espalda y ambos quedaron así. 

Volvieron a verse y ambos respiraban con dificultad sobre los labios contrarios. El doncel movió sus caderas mientras se aferraba a los hombros del varón, que comenzó a moverse de manera lenta mientras suspiraba de satisfacción. 

—¡Más! —Chillo Óbito al sentir la lengua de nuevo en su cuello y las manos de Tobirama recorrer su cuerpo. El hombre acato la orden y comenzó a moverse de manera rápida, sacando deliciosos gemidos del doncel que se retorcía de placer bajo el. 

—Has mucho ruido —Embistio con brutalidad y Óbito se arqueo gimiendo de nuevo, sus uñas se enterraron en los hombros de Tobirama mientras el arremendía su interior una y otra vez. 

El menor sollozo al sentir como tocaba ahí con cada embestida, cerro los ojos con fuerza y volvió a arquearse, sus pieles chocaron y comenzó a restregar su torso sudoroso y pegajoso contra el de Tobirama. 

Se restregaba necesitando más fricción y con necesidad movía también sus caderas, haciendo más profundas las arremendidas y ambos se besaron, entrelazando sus lenguas y desaciendoce en los brazos del otro. 

—Voy a...—Tobirama sintió como su vientre revoloteaba a punto de alcanzar el orgasmo y siguió embistiendo y mordisquiando el cuello y pecho de Óbito. 

—¡Oh...! —El doncel sintió el semen caliente llenarle y sintió satisfacción, se restregó más contra Tobirama y este término de basearse dentro de el y salió tirándose a su lado. 

Ambos dejaron que sus respiraciones se calmaran y después de unos minutos, Óbito sonrió y se deslizó sobre el cuerpo de Tobirama, quedando sobre el aunque estuviera pegajoso y sudoroso, el mayor rodeo su cintura con la mano. 

Óbito sonrió y le beso el pecho.

—¿No estás cansado?.

—Nope —Respondio con una sonrisa, y se sentó sobre su vientre. Acaricio su torso y se movió de atrás hacia adelante sobre el sexo de Tobirama y este gruño.

—No hagas eso, dulzura. 

—¡Yo quiero! —Chillo y salto sobre el sexo del albino y ambos gimieron —Mmm—Ronroneo y se inclino sobre el, lo beso metiendo su lengua en la boca de Tobirama y este, correspondio con resignación llevo sus manos a las nalgas de Óbito masajeandolas, provocando que este gimiera. 

—Hazlo entonces —Susurro entrecortado y el doncel sonrió levantándose, metió el sexo erecto de Tobirama de nuevo en su entrada ya húmeda y ambos gimieron.

Comenzó a subir y bajar, arañando el pecho del varón cuando sentía el miembro dentro suyo en lo más profundo de su ser. 

(....)

—¡Llegamos! —Hablo Izuna sonriente, Sasuke y Tobirama se miraron entre sí al ver que cuando el doncel se quitó la bufanda dejo expuesto unos chupetes y mordidas. 

—Muy tarde —Espeto entre dientes Tobirama, le dolía mucho que su esposo le tuviera tan poco respeto, aunque a su mente vino Obito y solo sonrió.

—Si —Susurro feliz el doncel.

Atrás de él apareció Madara quitándose el abrigo y bufanda también, ambos hermanos venían con la típica cara de que acababan de follar. Pero lo que no sabian que lo que fueron a hacer fue otra cosa, y lo que ellos pensaban era muy diferente a la realidad. 

Óbito bajo por las escaleras masajeando su cuello lleno de mordidas y chupetes también. Cuando llegó vio a Izuna algo se removió dentro de el de manera incómoda. Después se fijó en Madara, que lo veía con la boca entreabierta. 

—Oh, mierda —Espeto Izuna —¿Pero que demonios?

—¿Es encerio?¿De verdad eres tan estúpido, Óbito? —El doncel se sonrió, con los nervios de punta y una extraña felicidad, ver a Madara así; con expresión de dolor puro, ver su rostro reflejando la decepción al saber lo que hizo, lleno de un paz abrumadora su ser. 

Madara había hecho que esa expresión en su rostro fuera diaria; la desesperación, desilusión, decepción, el dolor, la abrumación, incredulidad y sentir como una parte de su alma se quebraba, que quebraba cuál frágil cristal frente a sus ojos. 

Y solo ellos lo sabían.

Porque solo ellos lo sentían.

Solo ellos habían vivido esas sensaciones. 

Solo ellos sabían cuanto dolor se provocaban entre sí, solo ellos sabían la manera de hacer sufrir al otro; Madara lo hacía de forma física; el lo hacía en espíritu. 

El silencio fue abrumador. Izuna amaba a Tobirama y aunque Sasuke también se encontraba ahí, el sabía que su marido, por primera vez en su vida le había sido infiel. 

Y con ese niño.

¡Con el hijo de la maldita perra de su hermana!

¡Aquella mujer que le había robado todo!¡Que había utilizados sus sueños para ella misma!¡La misma mujer que había destruido su vida y había creado el mounstro que era ahora!.

Porque, Mikoto había robado sus sueños, había utilizado la pureza de Izuna para disfrazar aquel mounstro que era, aquel mounstro que había caído presa de la maldad. 

Y el malo siempre fue el.

La víbora siempre había sido el.

Porque nadie había visto la verdadera alma de Uchiha Mikoto.

Y ahora, ese niño, ese doncel había arrebatado lo único que lo mantenía en pie hasta ahora. 

Su marido.

Y el amor de su hijo. 

Las dos personas más valiosas que la navidad le había regalado hace años. Ahora también eran arrebatadas ese mismo día en el cual años atrás había sido tan feliz. 

Y el dolor volvió a su pecho. 

Aquel dolor punzante. Aquel dolor que lo hacía pensar que no podía respirar. Aquel dolor que lo había atormentado desde niño. Aquel dolor volvió. Y no podía hacer nada para disfrazarlo. La poca dignidad que poseía, se esfumaba y las lágrimas cayeron por sus mejillas, silenciosas, pero que causaban más abrumación al lugar. 

Madara lo miro de reojo, Madara sabía el sentir de Izuna, lo sabía porque el también lo había vivido a manos de Fugaku. 

Porque ellos dos siempre fueron los malos.

Porque ellos eran siempre los malos y su pureza había sido robada. 

Y ahora, en navidad, el día donde se suponía debía haber esperanza, está les había sido arrebatada de sus frágiles corazones de la manera más dolorosa posible. 

A pesar de todo. Del dolor y el sufrimiento que ambos habían liberado de sus cuerpos, alma y corazón, verlos así; Destrozados, sentir y escuchar como los cristales del alma de ambos hermanos se quebraba. 

Podían escucharlo.

Podían escuchar su alma apagándose. 

Podían escuchar el último aliento de vida de la inocencia de aquellas almas. 

Y podían ver cómo la pureza de esos dos corazones era envuelta por un abrumador color negro. Aquella capa blanca en sus corazones ahora poco a poco, se hacía de un color negro. 

Un negro que abrumo y lleno de culpa los corazones de Tobirama y Óbito. 

Y un negro que lleno de miedo a Sasuke. 

Podían ver cómo los hermanos, en completo silencio y miradas perdidas se infestaban de desesperanza, desilución y como eran robadas su inocencia y pureza. 

Porque sí. Ellos habían robado el inocencia de sus corazones y la pureza de las almas de los dos Uchiha. 

Porque ellos no debieron actuar así. 

Su trabajo debió ser otro, debió ser tratar de cambiarlos, pero contrario a eso se dejaron llevar por la venganza y los celos. 

Porque a pesar de los pensamientos retorcidos de Izuna y Madara, ellos tenían una alma pura y un corazón inocente. 

Las las lágrimas de Izuna eran los pedazos de su alma quebrándose. Pequeñas gotas cristalinas cayendo al suelo. Vaciando su cuerpo y dejándolo sin razón para vivir, dejándolo como un cadaber andante.

—Maddy, ¿Lo escuchaste? —Su voz eran de un tan sincero cansancio, se escuchaba el esfuerzo doloroso al pronunciar las palabras, ambos veían a la nada, ahí parados como estatuas, a la espectación de los otros tres. 

—Lo escuché —Contesto de la misma manera. 

—Se rompieron de nuevo....y ellos son negros, otra vez, ¿Lo sentiste, Maddy?.

—Lo sentí, cariño, lo sentí. 

—Como la última vez....

—Como la última vez....

—Asi como hace veinte años...

—Justo como hace veinte años.

—¿Recuerdas el regalo de navidad de hace veinte años?.

—Lo recuerdo.

—No lo recibimos.

—No, no lo recibimos.

—¿Porque, Maddy?, Fuimos buenos.

—Porque nos lo robaron. 

—¿Cuál era el regalo que queríamos que Santa Claus nos trajera este año?.

—El mismo de hace veinte años.

—¿Lo recibiremos?.

—No.

—¿Porque no, Maddy?.

—Porque volvieron a robarlo.

—Oh.

Silencio, nadie más que los dos Uchiha ahí sabían de lo que hablaban.

—Maddy.

—Dime, cariño.

—¿Siempre vas a estar conmigo?.

—Simpre voy a estar contigo.

—¿Nunca vas a dejarme?.

—Nunca voy a dejarte.

—¿Siempre vas a amarme?.

—Siempre voy a amarte.

—¿Siempre serás mi hermano?

—Siempre seré tu hermano.

—¿Siempre vas a sostenerme?.

—Siempre voy a sostenerte, cariño.

—Entonces hazlo...Sosténme.

Madara se giró y tomo a Izuna en brazos antes de cayera de bruces al suelo. Madara no había dudado mi un poco al decir las afirmaciones. 

Los demás no reaccionaron, no sabían que hacer o decir.

Madara cayó de rodillas, y acomodo la cabeza de Izuna en sus piernas, estaba débil, se notaba su cansancio emocional y corporal, se vieron a los ojos, aquellos hermosos ojos negros con matices rojos.

—Tus ojos están vacíos de nuevo —Dijo Izuna. 

—Los tuyos también. 

—Son una maldición. 

—Son una maldición. 

—¿Porque la tuya nunca sale por tus ojos Maddy?.

—No lo sé. 

—Yo si se. 

—¿Porque ella nunca sale de mis ojos, Izu-chan?.

—Porque sale por los míos, la última vez fue así también, te quiero tanto que están conectadas y salen por mis ojos y no por los tuyos.

—No tiene sentido. 

—Para mi si. ¿Prometes no olvidarme nunca?.

—Prometo no olvidarte nunca.

—¿Volverán a unirse?.

—No lo sé. ¿Tu que piensas?.

—Tampoco lo sé, ¿Que pasará si no vuelven a unirse y ellos no vuelven a ser blancos, Maddy?.

—Lo mismo que la última vez...

—Esta dolió más que la última vez...

—Lo se.

—Pasara algo peor que la última vez.

—Tambien lo sé. 

—¿Que vamos ha hacer?.

—Nada....

—Nada...

(....)

Ivi: ¡Feliz Navidad mis tetrícos pacientes!¡Ojalá les haya gustado este capítulo!.

Obi: me siento abrumado ;u;

Mada: ¿Se dieron cuenta de que uso mucho la palabra "abrumado" en la narración?

Ivi: ¡Calla!, Bien, se que esto no fue lo esperado y no recuerdo si prometí golpes o algo así, pero esto fue lo que salió, solo les digo que, las verdedaras víctimas aquí son Madara e Izuna, algún día descubrirán porque uwu. Además ¡Fue el cap más largo que he escrito en mi vida! ¡4342 letras sin contar estás!. Espero y les haya gustado y no los haya hecho sufrir mucho(?. Pero saben que los hamo con jamón 💕🙌

Obi: esperamos y estén pasando una linda navidad, y este es nuestro regalo para ustedes uwu ♥️

Mada: los amamos porque siempre nos apoyan, y si fueron niños buenos Santa Claus les traerá lo que pidieron :D 💫

Ivi: y creo que eso sería todo por hoy, talvez después suba otro cap, ♥️ recuerden que se les ama y que se les desea una feliz Navidad 💕

¡Se despide!¡Ivi la psicólogia!. 💕🙌💫


	21. Como dos niños.

—¡Maddy regresalo! —Chillo Izuna, bajando las escaleras detrás de Madara, Sasuke, Óbito y Tobirama se mantuvieron al margen, sin querer destrozar más a aquellos dos.

—¡Es mío! —Grito bajando el último escalón, —¡Waaa! —Izuna se tiró desde la mitad de las escaleras y se escuchó el estruendo, comenzaron aforcegear y a pelear por un broche con el nombre de los backstreet boys.

—¡No es tuyo Maddy!¡Era de Fugaku! —Y cayó al suelo, Madara hizo una mueca de asco al escuchar aquel nombre, mientras que Obito se removió inquieto.

—¡Eso fue trampa!¡Sabías que me daría asco! —Gruño Madara y volvieron a pelar. 

—¿Que fue lo hicimos? —Pregunto Óbito con tristeza, si bien Madara ya no lo trataba mal, ya ni siquiera le hacía caso, lo mismo pasaba con Izuna, los hermanos pasaban de ellos, como si no existieran. También actuaban de manera infantil.

—Maddy —Llamo después de un rato de pelar, cansado y jadeando, se sentó sobre su abdomen y quedó viendo a la nada.

—¿Si? 

—Quiero ir de nuevo.

El ambiente se torno tenso de un momento a otro y Madara quitó a su hermano de su regazo y ambos se sentaron en el suelo.

—Ya fuimos esta semana —Contracto serio y tenso.

—Quiero ir de nuevo.

—¿Porque?.

—Quiero que sufra más de lo que nosotros, que ellos vuelvan a ser blancos y que ellas vuelvan a unirse, que toda la maldad regrese a su origen —Izuna y Madara se vieron a los ojos y el mayor negó con la cabeza.

—No, he dicho no, y no es no Izuna, nada de lo que digas, o hagas va a funcionar —Madara se levantó y su expresión era sumamente fría.

—¡Éramos niños Maddy!¡Unos niños!¡Sabes que no es justo!¡Somos los malditos mounstros que somos...!

—¡Calla Izuna!¡Ya no hables más!¡Es estúpido!, Solo queda la resignación, simplemente eso Izu...Sabes que a pesar de todo y de que son negros, te quiero, si quieres desahogarte, vamos a matar a alguien y ya —Madara camino a la cocina, dejando a los otros con la boca abierta, ¿Había dicho matar?.

—No quiero matar a nadie....todavía Maddy, ya hemos asesinado a mucha gente —Se acostó en el suelo con brazos y piernas extendidas —Eramos Como dos niños —Canturreo —Cuando el sufrimiento venía, las lágrimas caían, la inocencia se iba, y los cristales se rompían —Canto y Madara se le quedó viendo con los vasos de leche en la mano —Eramos como dos niños al principio, pero después de pensar y volver a razonar, la única solución era matar, —Madara comenzó a cantar con el, dejando los demás nuevamente sorprendidos —La única forma de que la pureza regresará era esa, ¿Que buscabas matando?¡Ni si quiera lo has encontrado!, Las lágrimas caían aún cuando la sangre salpicaba tu rostro, y la satisfacción recorría todo, seguías siendo lo mismo, éramos como dos niños, el sufrimiento veía, las lágrimas caían y con eso, las personas también sufrirían —Madara había dejado de cantar desde la repetición de "como dos niños".

—¿Ves?¿Quieres desahogarte?¡Canta!, Escribe canciones, siempre has sido bueno haciendo eso, ¿Sabes?, Aún puedes ser cantante —¿Que? Fue lo que pensó Óbito, el sabía que su madre quería ser cantante, ¿Porque Izuna quería lo mismo?.

—Eso Maddy, al igual que todo me fue robado ya, dame leche —Madara volvió a sentarse en el suelo e Izuna imitó su acción, le dió el vaso de leche.

—Los sueños...—Murmuro el mayor, viendo de reojo a los demás, que hacian lo posible porque ellos no notarán que estaban ahí.

—Es tonto incluso eso, nos robaron todo, incluso nuestros sueños —Hablo y ambos suspiraron tomando su leche. 

—Oie, —Llamo Madara, Izuna lo vio a los ojos de nuevo —¿Seguro que no quieres mandar a alguien al otro mundo? —Izuna desvío la mirada a su esposo, su hijo y sobrino. Sonrió con auténtica maldad. 

—¡Si quiero! —Chillo emocionado. Madara le sonrió de manera macabra. 

—Esta decidido, vamos a empezar el año nuevo haciendo eso —Ambos se levantaron dejando los vasos en el suelo, comenzado a hacer competencia para subir las escaleras. 

—¿Que demonios fue lo hicimos? —Pregunto Tobirama.

—Creamos mounstruos peores de lo que ya eran —Respondio Óbito. 

(.....)

—¡Feliz año nuevo! —Dijeron al úniso, mientras que, entraban a la casa con ropas ensangrentadas. 

Los demás los vieron con miedo, la cara de Izuna venía salpicada en sangre y traía un cuchillo en la mano, goteaba, demostrando así que hace poco se lo había clavado a alguien.

Madara iba igual que el, su cara con sangre y la ropa también, pero el llevaba unas tijeras con sangre y una sonrisa retorcida en los labios.

—Maddy, ¿Porque la gente es tan ingenua en estás fechas? —Pregunto tirando el cuchillo al suelo, mientras se quitaba la bufanda, abrigo y zapatos. Madara hacía lo mismo.

—Yo no se, me recuerdan a nosotros cuando creeríamos que ellos eran buenos, ¿Te acuerdas?, Siempre tan inocentes, me enferma —Hablo y sus ojos buscaron los de Óbito, que estaban inyectados en miedo e incredulidad. 

—Buenas noches —Les saludo con cinismo —Feliz año nuevo —Hablo en tono de burla.

—Ya no somos como dos niños, ¿Va Maddy? —Pregunto Izuna mientras caminaba a la cocina con el cuchillo en mano.

—Nel —Respondio tomando su bufanda del suelo y limpiando la tijera para después dejarla en una de las mesitas.


	22. ¿La verdad?

—¡Adiós Maddy! —Hablo Izuna dándole un beso en la mejilla, mientras se sujetaba de su cuello fuertemente. 

—Goodbye little brother, we will go to the asylum another day —Hablo sujetándole la cintura.

—Perfect ni-san!, I want to go with the psychologist to drive him crazy —Sonrio Izuna soltandose del agarre.

A Madara e Izuna les gustaba hablar en inglés para algunas cosas, antes de irse corriendo, Izuna le dió un beso en la comisura de los labios a Madara, ambos se miraron.

—¡No funciona!¿Porque nunca funciona? —El menor sangoloteo a Madara, que solo dejo que sacará un poco de su frustración.

—Nunca funcionará, lo sabes —El doncel suspiro resignado y le dió un beso en la mejilla, camino con semblante pensativo hasta el auto, siendo el primero en entrar, Madara se giró y paso de Obito, Sasuke y Tobirama que simplemente se mantenían lo mejor que podían alejados de ambos.

—¿Estás seguro de que no quieres escapar? —Sasuke volvió a preguntarle a Óbito y el negó con la cabeza, —Podemos ir con los chicos, es mejor a qué te quedes con ese demente...

—No, ustedes van a quedarse con Izuna a pesar de lo que es, tengo que arriesgarme y tratar de arreglar lo que hice...no quiero que esto sea peor que antes —Murmuro, Tobirama y Sasuke se despidieron no sin antes preguntar de nuevo.

Óbito suspiro al ver el coche irse sobre aquel camino empedrado y con monte, vio al cielo antes de entrar, sabiendo muy bien que no volvería a salir.

Madara estaba en uno de los sillones con la tijera que trajo ensangrentada el treinta y uno de diciembre.

—Madara....—Murmuro bajo, acercándose con cautela y sentándose frente a el, el varón dejo de mover la tijera y ambos se vieron a los ojos.

—¿Sabes que es la esquizofrenia, Óbito? —Le pregunto y el menor se tenso, claro que lo sabía, habían pasado muchas pruebas para saber si no tenían un desorden mental.

Solo Shisui tenía una enfermedad mental, era psicópata.

—Lo se —Susurro y Madara le sonrió.

—¿Sabes porque Izuna viene todas las semanas dos días? —El menor sintió su pecho oprimirse —Ambos tenemos esquizofrenia —Hablo y el doncel abrio los ojos con sorpresa, ¿Que ellos que?. —Yo tengo esquizofrenia paranoide e Izuna Indeferenciada, cuando Izuna tenía dieciséis se la diagnosticaron, a mi hace poco que cumplí treinta y dos —Sus ojos no se despegaron de los de Óbito —Ahora sabes la verdad.

—¿La verdad? 

—Si, la verdad. 

(...)

Perfect ni-san !, I want to go with the psychologist to drive him crazy; ¡Perfecto ni-san !, quiero ir con el psicólogo para volverlo loco.

Goodbye little brother, we will go to the asylum another day — Adiós hermanito, iremos al manicomio otro día. 

La esquizofrenia es una enfermedad cerebral grave. Las personas que la padecen pueden escuchar voces que no están allí. Ellos pueden pensar que otras personas quieren hacerles daño. A veces no tiene sentido cuando hablan. Este trastorno hace que sea difícil para ellos mantener un trabajo o cuidar de sí mismos.

Los síntomas de la esquizofrenia suelen comenzar entre los 16 y 30 años. Los hombres a menudo desarrollan síntomas a una edad más temprana que las mujeres. Por lo general no se desarrolla después de los 45 años. Hay tres tipos de síntomas:

Síntomas psicóticos distorsionan el pensamiento de una persona. Estos incluyen alucinaciones (ver o escuchar cosas que no existen), delirios (creencias que no son ciertas), dificultad para organizar pensamientos y movimientos extraños

Síntomas "negativos" hacen que sea difícil mostrar las emociones y tener una conducta normal. Una persona puede parecer deprimida y retraída.

Síntomas cognitivos afectan el proceso de pensamiento. Estos incluyen problemas para usar información, la toma de decisiones, y prestar atención.

ESQUIZOFRENIA PARANOIDE:  
Este tipo de esquizofrenia es la más frecuente, se caracteriza por tener ideas delirantes y alucinaciones auditivas.

ESQUIZOFRENIA INDEFERENCIADA:  
No existe ningún síntoma característico de este tipo de esquizofrenia sino que pueden aparecer cualquier síntoma de todas las anteriores.


	23. ¿Miedo, Obito?

—¿Cómo que esquizofrenia?¿Que demonios?¿Porque la tienen los dos al mismo tiempo?¡Es tonto!¡No tiene sentido! —Chillo Óbito y Madara sonrió.

—Tampoco lo tuvo para nosotros, ¿Sabes?, Siempre había pensado que las voces eran mi conciencia diciéndome que hacer, pero nah, no fue así, me diagnosticaron eso, ni siquiera Tobirama lo sabe, era cierto, hubo un tiempo donde Izuna y yo si nos veíamos para follar, pero....ya desde hace un tiempo ninguno de los dos puede, habíamos decidido dejar de hacer eso, el quería recuperar a su hijo y su marido...pero no se pudo.

Óbito se quedó helado, ¿Eso quería decir que los que arruinaron todo fueron ellos?. 

No podía creerlo. 

—Lo intentamos un par de veces después, pero era imposible, lo había vuelto a ver cómo mi lindo hermanito doncel, como mi hermano menor al que debía proteger y bueno, pues así había sido desde que llegaste, hiciste que los dos empeoramos, bueno, no es tu culpa que estemos enfermos pero...ya sabes ahora la verdad, nosotros no tenemos la culpa de nuestro actuar —Murmuro lo último —Lo de matar se nos fue de las manos, ¿Sabes?, Eso es algo raro, ni siquiera sé porque lo hacemos, pero se siente bien después de que nos desilusionan, es tan triste cuando intentas cambiar por alguien y está persona no lo valora....

Madara quedó en silencio al igual que Obito, que trataba de hilar todo, trataba de comprender todo lo que le decía. 

Madara abrió las tijeras y se rajo la palma de la mano, haciendo que está cayera goteante en la mesa de cristal, Madara sonrió y Óbito sintió un escalofrío. 

—¿Miedo, Obito? —El menor trago grueso y cerro los ojos con fuerza, apretando sus ropas entre las manos.

—¿Debería tenerlo? —Respondio con otra pregunta, volvieron a verse a los ojos.

—Claro que no, estoy tomando medicamentos y llendo a terapias para no pegarte, estoy cambiando y tú no te das cuenta, ¿Porque no lo haces?, Porque te has centrado en tu propio dolor, no te das cuenta de los mínimos detalles...pero no importa, debería de comprenderte, después de todo lo que has pasado y...no creas que no lo hago, te comprendo, pase cosas incluso peores....—Susurro, viendo la sangre de nuevo caer y hacerse un un camino hasta el suelo, comenzando a manchar la alfombra de peluche que había.

—¿Porque me lo dices hasta ahora? —Pregunto Óbito.

—Tenia...miedo, si, eso, miedo a que posiblemente...hmn, la verdad no sé a qué le tenía miedo, seguramente es porque veo a Mikoto en ti —Susurro —Si, tenía miedo a que ella me humillara burlándose de mí por eso....hmn, como siempre lo hacía con Izuna y conmigo —Obito se tenso al escuchar el nombre de su madre.

—No soy mi madre —Menciono con amargura y Madara le sonrió.

—No lo eres....tu eres mucho mejor que lo que ella pudo llegar a ser, tan noble y puro, pero tan malvado también....—Se lamento —Tienes las mismas fracciones de ella, no eres ella, pero te pareces, en ocasiones mi mente juega sucio, por eso no te lo dije, te tenía...miedo, ¿Irónico, no? —Madara tomo la bufanda que tenía sobre sus piernas y comenzó a envolver su mano en ella.

Sus ojos buscaron los de Óbito, que en ese momento denotaban bastante confusión.

(.....)

Capitulos súper cortos apartir de ahora.


	24. Indra

Madara estaba sentado en el sofá mientras cambiaba de canales, la convivencia entre el y el doncel había sido incómoda, solo se hablaban para saber que era lo que hacía falta y nada más.

Óbito bajo por las escaleras y suspiro al ver a Madara con expresión aburrida frente al televisor. Sentía mucha tristeza porque el no lo tocará o porque no le prestaban la mínima atención.

Sabía que lo había arruinado, Madara pasaba de su existencia y apenas le dirigía la mirada.

Se escucharon unos golpes en la puerta y ambos se sorprendieron, pues Izuna siempre entraba como Pedro por su casa ya que tenía llaves, no había nadie en los alrededores.

Madara camino para abrir, pero la persona que estaba ahí lo dejo helado. 

Su cabello castaño caía a los lados de su rostro, un mechón hacía división entre sus ojos, que eran iguales a los de Madara e Izuna, rojos con tonos negros, era un doncel, evidentemente, llevaba una falda de cuero negro pegada hasta la mitad de sus muslos.

Una camisa de color negro también con un dibujo raro. El doncel estaba sonrojado, y se le quedó viendo a Madara con anhelo y....¿Amor?.

—Hola, Maddy —Su voz era tenue y calmada, detonaba cierta paz y tranquilidad. 

—Indra —Susurro el mayor y Óbito se sintió cohíbido, ¿Porque la sonrisa?.

—Izuna-chan me dió la dirección, me dijo que te alegraría verme, y...bueno, yo insistí mucho, te extrañe —Madara dió un paso y tomo su cintura, abrazándolo con cuidado y ternura.

Óbito sintió su pecho oprimirse, ¿Porque podían otras personas volver a colorear y reparar lo que el mancho y rompió?, No lo comprendía, Madara demostraba cariño por Izuna y ahora ese doncel, cuando con los demás era un monstruo hostil y amargado. 

"No valoraste los momentos que el te dió", se dijo así mismo, así que carraspeó, demostró su incomodidad y presencia, el doncel abrió los ojos aún abrazando a Madara y le vio de una manera malvada.

Se separaron y sus ojos volvieron a demostrar amabilidad, algo que hizo a Obito parpadear, ¿Que había sido eso?.

—Tambien te extrañe Indra, pensé que todo iba a durar más con Ashura....—Ambos adultos entraron a la casa, ignorando olímpicamente a Obito, que, indignado, camino a la cocina para tomar un tarro de helado y sentarse en la mesa a comer. 

Tomo la tablet de dibujo que Sasuke le había regalado, y entonces recordó que el tenía otra tablet escondida, dónde tenía los números y contactos de sus amigos.

Pero comenzo a dibujar y escuchar los que aquellos dos hablaban. 

—Tambien pensé que iba a funcionar con Ashura, pero...sigue enamorado de Hashirama, no se puede hacer nada —El doncel estaba muy cerca del otro Uchiha.

—No comprendo porque sigue aferrado a el cuando se casó con Minato, pero no debería de criticar, no estoy en posición —Indra lo vio con tristeza y miro de reojo a Óbito, sabiendo muy bien a lo que se refería.

—Bueno, yo también lo comprendo, me pasó lo mismo, sigo aferrado a un amor imposible —Se mordió el labio y miro a Madara fijamente, a Óbito no le gusto la forma en lo que dijo aquello.

—¿A dónde te quedarás para mientras, Indra? —Madara cambio de tema, sin darse cuenta de la mirada significativa del doncel.

—No lo sé, en un hotel, para mientras encuentro un departamento —Madara le sonrió de una manera extraña y miro a Óbito que justo en ese momento también giró la cabeza. 

Eso no le gusto para nada al menor.

—¿Quieres quedarte aquí mientras eso pasa?.

—¡Claro!


	25. Doble cara.

Desde que Indra se quedó a vivir con ambos, se había dedicado a hacerle la vida imposible a Óbito, siempre hacía algo malo y cuando Obito se quejaba, el ponía una cara angelical y Madara terminaba encerrando a Óbito.

El se estaba hartando, estaba arto de escuchar como aquel doncel gemia el nombre de su Madara y que él ya no lo tocará. 

Estaba harto de que Madara no le creyera, y que siempre eligiera al otro doncel.

Estaba harto de sentir celos hacía aquel doncel.

Trataba de manejarlo, pero está vez ese castaño se había pasado de la raya, esa fue la gota que revalso el vaso y el iba a matarlo. 

—¡Deja de hacerte la maldita mustia!¡Maldito mojigato! —Obito tomo la tablet entre sus manos, y vio con odio al castaño que tenía una cara de fingida tristeza.

—No fue a propósito Obi-chan, además, yo no tengo la culpa de que dejes tus cosas tiradas —Madara tenía el rostro serio, viendo a ambos donceles, Obito estaba en el suelo con los pedazos del aparato que Sasuke le había regalado en navidad—Madara —Le llamo —Tu sabes que yo no aria una cosa así nunca, ¿Verdad? —Madara vio fijamente a Óbito. 

Estaba a punto de llorar y Madara no sabía a quién creerle, Indra siempre había sido amable y humilde, pero Obito nunca le mentía, siempre había sido sincero. 

Y a pesar de que había decidido no tocarlo y alejarse de el para no hacerle más daño del que ya le había hecho, sentía que seguía lastimandolo, no solo lo sentía, estaba seguro. 

Pero no sabía a quién creerle. 

Así que, dejandose llevar por su conocimiento, hablo. 

—Indra no es el mounstro que tú planteas Óbito, el no me miente y siempre ha sido alguien amable, sinceramente pensé que de verdad tú eras sincero, pero.....también se que tu jamás me mentirias a pesar de que ya me decepcionaste una vez, así que, Indra, te voy a pedir de favor que busques rápidamente un departamento y le compres una tablet nueva a mi doncelito, Óbito, sígueme —Madara se dió la vuelta. 

Indra miro con desconcierto a Madara y Óbito sintió la calidez llenar su pecho, se levantó y le saco la lengua al doncel que aún no reaccionaba. 

Madara jamás lo había tratado así, ni cuando Mikoto vivia, ¿Que había cambiado?. 

"Los sentimientos que tiene hacía ese niño son más fuertes, son mucho más fuertes de los que le tuvo a Mikoto", el mismo se respondió, pero sonrió con maldad. 

Ninguna relación amorosa de un Uchiha salía bien, siempre el dolor y el sufrimiento reinaban, lo tóxico llenaba la sangre Uchiha, así que, Indra estaba completamente seguro que esos dos no acabarían bien.

Porque la envida, la hipocresía, la locura y las ganas de hacerse daño siempre ganaban, los Uchiha habían nacido así, su único motivo para existir; destruirse mutuamente. 

Madara camino hacia el cuarto de Óbito, una vez adentro, se acostó en el colchón con cansancio, ni siquiera sabía si lo que había dicho era lo correcto.

¿De verdad Indra era ese mounstro?, "Por supuesto que sí, la mayoría de los donceles Uchiha son doble cara", se respondió.


	26. Desapecido.

Indra se fue de la casa a los pocos días que Madara le había dicho, aún no sabía dónde ir, pero estaba seguro de que algo malo les iba a ocurrir a esos dos. 

Estando en el mall, se dió cuenta que en una de las paredes había un cartel de un chico desaparecido.

Uchiha Óbito, responde al apodo de Tobi.

Edad: 17 años.

Doncel.

Si lo ve porfavor llamar al; xxxxxxxx.

Se dara una recompensa por alguna pista. 

El doncel miro fijamente la fotografía que había en el anuncio y casi dió un brinco de alegría al ver que era el mismo mocoso que vivía con Madara. 

Aunque el niño parecía más joven, así que, para fastidiar un poco más a su familia antes de irse, decidió ir dónde Izuna y mostrarle el volante.

(.....)

Ambos donceles se encontraban sentados en los sofás del living, Indra veía con una falsa sonrisa amable a Izuna, que estaba temblando del miedo al ver el volante. 

¿Cómo era posible que ese niño pudiera joderles la existencia más de lo que ya la tenían?.

"¡Es tu culpa Izuna!¡Si no hubieras aceptado el cuidarlo, nada de esto estuviera pasando!" Las voces no paraban de insultarle, de decirle que había cometido un error y que si algo pasaba, sería su culpa.

Perdió un poco los estribos y su mente comenzó a delirar, empezó a mostrarle alusinaciones dónde el y Madara estaban muertos, habían sido matados por ese niño y su amigos.

Sin poderlo evitar y en un ataque, comenzó a llorar, a decir que pararan preso de alusinaciones que su esquizofrenia le producía, claro que, Indra al ver eso, simplemente salió del lugar.

"Maldito dramático, solo para no decirme comenzó ha hacer una escena", enojado y malentendiendo, Indra cogió su celular y llamo a los chicos de Akatsuki, para que primero matarán a Izuna y después a Madara.

Aún no lo perdonaba por correrlo de su casa. Y odiaba que Izuna fuera buen actor, por un momento pensó que era real, pero al salir y ya no escuchar nada, sabía que su primo estaba fingiendo. 

(.....)

Tobirama llegó a auxiliar a su esposo, que estaba en el suelo pataleando y dañandose a si mismo. 

Sin saber que hacer y al mirar a todos lados, se fijó en la bolsa de Izuna y la reviso buscando algo, encontró unos calmantes que le metió a la fuerza y después de forcejear se los trago haciendo que parará de a poco.

Izuna acabo en el suelo dormido por las pastillas y Tobirama simplemente lo cargo hasta su recamara, dónde lo dejo en la cama y le acaricio el cabello. 

Se dió cuenta de que, alguien más había estado en la casa, y el no se había dado cuenta por estar encerrado, así que, salió para buscar a alguien, pero al ver que no había nadie, decidió ir con el doncel. 

Le preguntaría después quién lo había ido a ver, y así, aminorar a preocupación de verlo de es manera, jamás lo había visto así, ¿Que le había pasado?.


	27. Shisui e Itachi regresaron.

—Shisui —Itachi miro a su hermano mayor y se mordió el labio inferior.

—¿Sucede algo Ita?—El varón se dió la vuelta, y tomo la mano de su hermano, que estaba nervioso.

—Mira esto, —Le mostró un volante, el mayor lo tomo y abrió los ojos sorprendido —Hay que llamar a los chicos, ayudarles y que nos digan porque lo buscan así, además de que llevamos años sin verlos...—Itachi le apretó con más fuerza su mano, y Shisui sonrió.

—Es hora de volver a verlos —Comento el, Itachi sonrió y ambos caminaron hasta su auto.

(......)

Konan miro a Pain con enojo y este se alzo de hombros. 

—¿De verdad crees que sea verdad?, 

—Claro que si, el dijo que no le interesaba la recompensa, que simplemente quería que pagará por esconderlo, si ese doncel sabe dónde está, se lo vamos a sacar aunque tengamos que amenazarlo de muerte, —Todos ahí se miraron entre sí, sabiendo muy bien que esa "amenaza" no sería nada más que una buena tortura.

El teléfono del departamento comenzó a sonar y Deidara contesto.

—Hola.

—Hola DeiDei, ¿Cómo estás?, Mejor dicho, ¿Cómo están todos? —El rubio abrió los ojos en grande y miro a los demás.

—¿Itachi? —Apenas el susurró dejo sus labios todos contaron hacía el, Pain puso el teléfono en manos libres. 

—Hola chicos, hace poco regresamos a Japón, y a pesar de que hemos contratado muchos detectives para buscar a Óbito, no lo hemos logrado, pero en el mall encontramos unos volantes con su nombre, ¿Lo han visto?, Es decir, ¿Ya lo habían encontrado? —Los chicos suspiraron.

—Para, ¿No estaban en Japón? —Konan hablo antes que nadie. 

—No, la verdad es que nos adoptaron unos ricos cuando nos separamos, nos llevaron a vivir a Estados Unidos, los buscamos a todos, y cuando cumplimos la mayoría de edad, no pudimos regresar porque nuestros padres nos dijeron que si nosotros nos íbamos, no iban a darnos dinero para la Investigación y que nos deseredaban, no pudimos regresar hasta hoy, ya que hace poco murieron Shikaku y...¡Shikamaru, no te duermas! —Se escuchó un ruido y varios gimoteos y los gritos de Shisui e Itachi regañando a Shikamaru.

—¿Están bien? 

—Si, no te preocupes, fue nuestro hermano pequeño, Shikamaru, es hijo de los que nos adoptaron, viene con nosotros, antes de que sigamos hablando, ¿Me dicen a dónde viven?, Así podemos hablar mejor.

(......)

Cuando los Uchiha aparcaron al frente del edificio, los chicos quedaron con la boca abierta, Shisui manejaba un Ferrari de color rojo, Itachi y los otros dos bajaron, se notaba a kilómetros que habían estado viviendo bien y que tenían dinero. 

Más sin embargo, el dinero no puede cambiar el cariño, Itachi corrió rápidamente para abrazar a todos, como cuando volvieron a ver a Obito, todos se hicieron un mar de lágrimas.

—Bien, ¿Cómo fue que lo encontraron? —Despues de llegar, Akatsuki los llevo a su departamento donde Itachi aprovecho para pedirles un lugar donde Shikamaru pudiera dormir. 

—La señora Kushina nos hablo llena de alivio de por fin encontrarnos, y nos dijo que Óbito había sido enviado con sus tíos.

—¿Que tíos? —Shisui frunció el ceño e Itachi le tomo de la mano, tratando de calmarlo.

—Madara e Izuna —Y solo eso basto para ver a Shisui salir como alma que lleva el diablo.

—¡No hagas nada Shisui!¡Shikamaru, ayúdame! —El menor comenzó a renegar diciendo que ambos eran fastidiosos y salieron corriendo detrás del varón.

Shikamaru se puso frente a Shisui y lo abrazo, 

—Ni-san, estate quieto y tranquilo, Dios, que fastidio tener que andar detrás de ti siempre —Shikamaru lo apretó más contra si y Shisui suspiro abrazándolo también.

Itachi le tomo de la mano y volvieron al departamento, los chicos sabían porque la reacción, después de todo, Shisui estaba loco.


	28. La pesadilla de los Uchiha

—¿Quien te dió información sobre el? 

Itachi tomo la mano de Shisui, mientras esté era abrazado por Shikamaru, sus manos caían alrededor de su cuello mientras su cabeza durmiente reposaba en su espalda, una forma muy eficaz para que no saliera corriendo.

—Un doncel llamo diciendo que sabía quiénes tenían secuestrado a Obito, que sabía dónde vivía uno, pero el otro no —Pain hablo e Itachi se tenso.

—¿Son Madara e Izuna verdad? —Pregunto con los dientes apretados. 

—Si, dice que sabe dónde vive Izuna, pero donde está Madara no, podemos irle a preguntar —Shisui e Itachi se vieron de reojo, para sonreír de manera extraña.

Shikamaru tembló al sentir el aura de sus hermanos.

(.....)

Tobirama busco en la cartera de Izuna más cosas, sin saber que hacer al ver a su esposo sin moverse.

Hasta que encontró una caja de pastillas y se quedó helado al ver el nombre; olanzapina. Había encontrado calmantes, pero eso no iba a funcionar, y no se detuvo a pensar para que eran, pero ahora veía esa caja y sintió mucho arrepentimiento.

—Izuna....—Susurro y camino hacia el para hincarse entre sus piernas y abrazarlo, Izuna no se movió, preso de otra reacción de su esquizofrenia. 

Al azabache le costó reaccionar, pero puso su mano en la cabeza de su esposo, con una leve sonrisa, feliz de que Tobirama lo abrazara con amor de nuevo.

Pero toda esa paz se fue al escuchar como tocaban la puerta.

—Tobi, quítate que llaman a la puerta —Susurro de manera lenta, Tobirama se sentó en el suelo y dejo que Izuna se levantará. 

Mala idea. 

—Hola, tío —El cinismo con lo cual Itachi dijo aquello le dió un escalofrío al otro doncel, que les cerró la puerta en la cara y se obligó a reaccionar. 

Corrió hacia donde estaba su esposo.

—Ellos están aquí, ¡Ellos están aquí! —Chillo y se escuchó que un vidrio se quebró, Izuna tembló, Tobirama se levantó y corrio a la cocina por un cuchillo mientras tomaba su teléfono y trataba de llamar a la policía. 

—¿Quienes son Izuna? 

—Los hijos de Mikoto, esos demonios regresaron —Susurro tomándole del brazo con ansiedad, haciendo que votará el teléfono. 

—¡No te escondas tío Izuna!¡Solo queremos saber dónde está mi hermanito! —Shisui entro a la casa tras forzar la cerradura. 

Por la puerta trasera entraron los demás, habían quebrado la ventana de la cocina para abrir la puerta.

—¡Jamás! —Grito Izuna con miedo, sabiendo muy bien que solo protegía a Óbito.

—Izuna, solo diles dónde está, el será mucho más feliz con sus hermanos....—Tobirama ya no tenía miedo al saber que solo eran los chicos tratando de encontrar a Obito, y si solo de esa manera podrían sacarlo de ese infierno con Madara, el les diría.

—Tu no lo comprendes Tobirama —Dijo serio Izuna —Ese niño está mil veces mejor con Madara...ellos...

—¿Nosotros que? —Pregunto Itachi con una sonrisa macabra. Izuna lo miro con temor y valentía al mismo tiempo. 

—Son unos dementes...

—¿Lo dice quien tiene esquizofrenia?¡Vaya contradicción! —Itachi se burlo mientras todos rodeaban al matrimonio, Tobirama se confundío ante la actitud de todos.

—Ustedes son la pesadilla de los Uchiha —Dijo Izuna. 

—Asi es...estamos aquí para ser parte de tu peor pesadilla —Shisui lo miro con locura.


	29. Desesperación.

—Vas a decirme dónde está Óbito.

—¡Nunca! —Le grito Izuna, Shisui sonrió y se acercó, le dió un rodillazo en el vientre haciendo que se encorvara, Tobirama fue agarrado por los demás al ver que iba a tirarsele a Shisui.

—Sera por las malas —Susurro y los chicos tomaron a los dos para llevárselos.

(.....)

—Madara —Obito gimoteo al sentir la lengua de su tío en uno de sus pezones, se removió entre las sábanas y Madara gruñó al sentir como la pierna de Obito rozó su sexo.

Ni siquiera sabían cómo habían llegado a esa situación, pero a pesar de que Madara se había negado rotundamente, el olor de Obito lo hizo imposible.

Así que ahí estaban, Madara a punto de entrar en Óbito y este gimiendo y removiendose entre las sábanas del colchón del menor.

—¡Tío Madara! —Se escuchó el grito de Sasuke y ambos se miraron, ¿Habían escuchado bien?¿Había dicho tío?, Así que, de manera rápida, ambos se separaron y buscaron ropa mientras escuchaban a Sasuke llamarlos desesperadamente, Obito se preocupo al igual que Madara.

—¿Sasuke? —El mayor salio de la habitación sin camiseta y Sasuke corrió hacia el, estaba llorando.

—Mama, Papá, ellos no están, había sangre y todo...todo estaba roto —Sollozo y comenzó a balbusear dejando a ambos confundidos, Madara estiró el brazo y lo atrajo asia el, abrazándolo y Sasuke se aferró a él.

—Tranquilo Sasuke, vamos, cálmate y dime lo que sucede —Obito camino hacia la habitación de Madara y le trajo una chaqueta y otra camisa, ya que el tenía la suya. 

—Cuando llegué a casa la policía estaba ahí, los vecinos la habían llamado porque vieron que unos sujetos armados se llevaban a mis padres a la fuerza y los metían a una camioneta, adentro había sangre y varias cosas quebradas, dando indicios de una lucha y la ventana de la cocina estaba rota, la puerta de enfrente estaba forzada, se llevaron a mis papás...se los llevaron...—Sasuke sollozo y Madara lo apretó más contra si.

El lo comprendía. Después de todo, Sasuke aún era un niño de quince años que actuaba como adulto. Sabía la angustia que estaba pasando y solo pudo abrazarlo, dejar que el menor se desahogarse. 

Obito busco sus cosas y las de Madara, sabiendo muy bien que iban a irse, llevo la chaqueta y la camisa al auto, busco la cartera y llaves para salir de ahí. 

(.....)

Izuna se mantenía calmado y callado, a pesar de que su esposo estaba inconsciente y con varios golpes, sabía que saldrían de ahí, y también sabía que ellos no le harían nada al albino, después de todo, eso era asunto de Uchihas.

Itachi y el se miraron fijamente, el le sonrió a pesar de tener el labio roto. 

—No te lo diré....—Susurro —Ademas, fue tan estúpido de su parte traer aqui a Tobirama, esto es asunto de Uchihas, el no tiene nada que ver —El menor le sonrió y se agachó frente a el.

—Talvez así hablabas....pero creo que no te importa tu marido si no nos dices dónde está —Shisui se puso detrás de Itachi mientras los demás se mantenían alejados, Shikamaru tenía la mirada desviada.

—¿Saben cómo murieron los padres que adoptaron a mis sobrinos chicos?¿O porque Shikamaru está así? —Akatsuki se miro entre sí, sin saber que contestar, Shikamaru se tenso.

—No quieras desviar el tema, ¡Dinos dónde está el maldito de Madara!¡Solo va hacer sufrir a Obito!¡Lo va a manchar y romper con sus sucias manos! —Itachi estallo y le dió otra patada, Izuna tosió sangre pero con una sonrisa de suficiencia en los labios.

—Nosotros cuatro sabemos que está mucho más a salvó con Madara que con ustedes, si hay alguien que quiere mancharlo y romperlo esos son ustedes...¿No es así, Shikamaru? —El menor solo cerro los ojos y apretó sus brazos, gruesas lágrimas cayeron por sus mejillas y los chicos de Akatsuki estaban confundidos —Todos los años viviendo en esa casa junto con esos dos han hecho de ti el doncel que eres ahora, tan despreocupado y dormilón que eres...es todo para tratar de olvidar el daño que estos dos te han hecho...Óbito no lo recuerda, pero ustedes si, y el es un vivo ejemplo de que Óbito está mucho mejor con Madara que con ustedes...—Shikamaru tembló y sollozo.

El lugar quedó en completo silencio y Shisui sonrió de forma macabra. 

—Voy hacer que cierres esa boca para siempre y después Madara saldrá de su escondite, ese imbécil no va a escapar de mi, no importa lo que digas para desviar el tema principal.

—¿Así es como tratas a tu padre?, Pensé que le tenías más respeto —Shisui pateó sus costillas y el doncel cayó al suelo mientras soltaba un gemido de dolor.

—Ese malnacido no es mi padre —Gruño.

Los demás no daban crédito a lo que oyeron. Itachi sonrió al ver la señal de Shisui, tomo el cuchillo.

—¿Tus últimas palabras? —Y los chicos se escandalizaron.

—¡No sé supone que lo íbamos a matar! —Grito Konan y todos trataron de correr hacia Izuna para quitarlo de las garras de aquellos dos, Shisui les apunto con una pistola. 

Ahora lo comprendían. 

—Se van a pudrir en el infierno, pero se acordarán de mi, Óbito va a odiarlos tanto, que su último aliento de vida será entre las manos de ese niño al que quieren quitarle la paz que posee —Y el cuchillo atravesó su garganta, matando así a la madre de Sasuke.


	30. Dolor.

Habían pasado dos días.

Dos días en los que no sabían dónde estaban Izuna y Tobirama. 

Dos días en los que el pobre Sasuke se arrepentía de jamás pedirle perdón a su madre.

Dos días en aquella casa. 

Madara llevo las manos a su cabello y jalo con frustración. ¿Que iba hacer sin Izuna?, Su hermanito era el único que lo comprendía. 

—Madara-san —El azabache miro al jefe de policía, y este se mordió el labio, especialmente sentía demasiada pena por ese caso, su corazón le decía que no iba a ser la primera vez que vería a alguien de esa familia sufrir —Lo sentimos mucho...encontramos los cuerpos de su hermano y cuñado...el señor Tobirama está en el hospital en estos momentos, está en estado de coma por los golpes en su cabeza y cuerpo, respecto a su hermano...de verdad lo lamento mucho...pero está muerto —Y eso fue todo lo que el necesito para derrumbarse. 

Madara callo al suelo mientras escuchaba a Sasuke gritar y llorar, mientras Óbito trataba de consolarlo, llorando también. 

Llevo las manos a sus mejillas que ya estaban mojadas por las gruesas lágrimas que caían de sus ojos. 

—¿Hola?...si habla con Uchiha Izuna....¿U-un sobrino?, No sé de que me habla, yo no tengo familia, adiós —Y el doncel colgó, Hashirama y el se quedaron viendo fijamente a Izuna que se removió con nerviosismo y busco un calmante. 

—¿Porque tratan de evadirlo siempre? —Hashirama miro a ambos hermanos, Madara tenso sus hombros y desvío la mirada, mientras Izuna lo ignoraba ——¿Ustedes quieren que ese niño termine igual que ustedes?, Así de roto y lastimado, ¿De verdad quieren que Itachi y Shisui lo encuentren?, Ustedes están enfermos, pero no le harán tanto daño como el que esos dos pueden hacerle —Hashirama sabía quién llamaba a Izuna. 

El castaño sabía el daño que le habían hecho a sus amigos, pero también sabía que sus amigos debían dejar el pasado atrás, que tenían que enfrentarlo tarde o temprano. 

—Ese niño seguramente ya ha sufrido mucho y ustedes pueden arreglarlo, pueden estar con el antes de que esos dos regresen a este país, pueden protegerlo, tienen que hacerlo, ¿Quieren que el termine inclusive peor que ustedes? —ambos hermanos negaron, sabiendo muy bien que el hijo menor de sus hermanos, era alguien inocente, ajeno a todas las cosas de esa familia. 

—¿Que tal salió tu intento de salvarlo, eh, Hashirama? —El castaño entro justo en ese momento hecho un mar de lágrimas, Minato venía detrás de el al igual que Naruto. 

—Eso no fue mi culpa...—Susurro el castaño con vos lastimera. Naruto corrió para abrazar a su primo, quien no dejaba de pedir perdón a su madre. 

—Tu nos hiciste que accedieramos...ellos regresaron y están incluso más locos que nosotros, ambos pudimos controlar nuestra enfermedad pero esos dos las suyas no...esto tu culpa...solo tuya —Madara sintió como las lágrimas iban en aumento y todos ahí eran un mar de lágrimas sollozante.


	31. Un daño ocasional.

Shikamaru sollozo al sentir las manos de Shisui acariciar su cintura, la lengua del mayor bajo de sus labios a su cuello, haciendo que cerrará los ojos con fuerza.

Le dolía. Le dolía mucho estar en esa situación, y sabía que, de alguna forma u otra, aquel doncel que sus hermanos mataron decía la verdad.

—Ni-san...no —Susurro lastimeramente, Shisui sonrió con cinismo mientras su mano bajaba por el cuerpo del niño de trece años que temblaba y se removía inquieto debajo de el. 

—¿Quieres que haga otra cosa, entonces?, Oh, ¿Sabías que Kiba regreso de Alemania? —El menor solo negó con la cabeza repetidas veces, temiendo por la vida y seguridad mental de su ex-novio.

La razón por la cual lo alejaron de el estaba enfrente, tocando su cuerpo y dañandolo emocionalmente. Kiba había sido tan bueno con el, lo había aceptado tal y como era, no le había importado en lo absoluto que fuera "un vago" que solo sabía dormir y decir que todos le fastidiaban. Su pecho dolió al sentir como su "ni-san" quitaba de manera lenta su ropa. 

—Shhhh—Shikamaru sollozo al sentir la mano de su "hermano" recorrió su cuerpo y llegaba a su entrada, que poco a poco se humedecia. Odiaba que su cuerpo reaccionara de forma diferente a la de su corazón, el no quería pero su cuerpo si. 

Se sentía asqueroso. 

—Oh, no —Gimoteo y se revolvió entre las sábanas, Shisui metió un dedo en su entrada y lo movió, haciendo que gimiera.

(....)

Sasuke miro a su tío gritar, llorar y reír.

Óbito y el no sabían que hacer. 

—El ya no está aquí....—Dijo Madara mirando y hablando a la nada, querían llevarlo a un médico, pero Hashirama se los había prohibido, "Simplemente ignorenlo, cuando el este calmado, se acercan y le dan la medicina, lamento no poder cuidarlos...pero si lo hago, abran concecuencias que queremos evitar". Los chicos pensaban que solo querian huir de la responsabilidad. 

No sabían que solo protegían a Obito.

—¡Ya lo se, jajajajajajaja!¡Es tan jodidamente estúpido!, ¡Ya se!¿Porque no le dices que coma piedras con mostaza?, Deseguro así deja de hablar —Obito se aferró al brazo de Sasuke, lágrimas cayeron por sus mejillas. ¿Porque les pasaba eso?. 

Minutos después, Madara había caído dormido en un rincón de la casa, a lo que ellos se acercaron con cautela, mientras Sasuke le sujetaba de las manos, Obito enredo sus piernas con las de Madara, llevo la pastilla a la boca de Madara y la empujó con su lengua, seguido de eso, tomo agua y beso a Madara.

Así, la pastilla aria efecto, y cuando despertara talvez tuviera un poco de conocimiento.


	32. Consuelo.

Itachi miro a Shikamaru con recelo, el menor simplemente cerro los ojos y se cruzó de brazos, tratando de hacer que el asunto no le importaba. Los chicos de Akatsuki simplemente miraron al menor con tristeza. Ahora tenían claro que Shisui si era el mounstro que habían planteado en el pasado...

El azabache por su parte abrazo a Itachi por los hombros, hundiendo su rostro en el sedozo cabello de Itachi, que suspiro ante el toque del mayor. Shikamaru se levantó. 

—Voy a salir un rato, estar aquí encerrado es un fastidio —Hablo el menor y Shisui no le dió importancia, sabiendo muy bien que el niño no haría nada. 

Shikamaru salió del edificio, y camino hacia el parque, estando ahí, se recostó en el césped bajo un árbol grande viendo las nubes. 

Suspiro, sabiendo muy bien que no tendría escapatoria a la vida que llevaba, aún tratando de olvidar las cosas, no podía y le hacía sentirse mal; sabía que jamás sería feliz, su destino estaba marcado a ser simplemente el juguete de aquellos dos Uchiha. 

Y ahora el también era uno, el era un Uchiha aunque no lo quiera, porque así lo habían decidido sus "hermanos", llevaba ahora la maldición de ese apellido. Escuchó un sollozo proveniente del otro lado del árbol, suspiro con fastidio, ¿Porque tenía que ser tan corazón de pollo?. 

Se levantó perezoso y gateo asta donde provenían aquellos sonidos de sufrimiento; un varón de quince años lloraba, su cabello era negro con toques azules, no podía ver su rostro porque lo tenía entre sus piernas. 

—Oye...—Susurro y se acercó más—Oye, deja de llorar, es fastidioso —Le dijo y se sentó frente a el, le tocó el hombro y el chico levantó su rostro, dejando ver sus mejillas sonrojadas por el llanto y las lágrimas que caían por las mismas; sus ojos eran del mismo color que los de sus hermanos mayores. 

Era un Uchiha. 

Aquellos ojos eran la maldición que los hacía reconocer. Quiso alejarse rápidamente, pero al ver al chico asi de destrozado le hizo sentir mal, quería saber que le pasaba, así que suspiro de nuevo. 

—¿Porque lloras? —pregunto con cautela —No quiero sonar metiche, pero la verdad es que no me gusta que alguien esté triste, me resulta agobiante —El chico trato de limpiar las lágrimas con sus manos, resultandole imposible, porque seguían bajando por sus ojos. 

—M-mataron a mi madre...—Susurro de manera lastimera y el se quedó helado. Sasuke no supo porque, pero el doncel frente a el le hizo sentir confianza.

—¿C-como te llamas? —Atino a preguntar de manera nerviosa.

—Uchiha Sasuke —Respondio el y Shikamaru trago grueso, estaba frente al hijo del doncel que habían matado sus hermanos.

—Siento lo de tu madre, Sasuke, pero ¿Sabes?, No deberías de llorar así —Shikamaru jamás había sido de consolar a alguien, mucho menos alguien que diera palabras de aliento, no le gustaba meterse en lo que no le importaba, pero sentía que debía hacer algo por ese azabache —Hace poco yo perdí a mis dos padres...también los mataron...una tía me dijo que, debía ser fuerte, que la vida seguía, y que no llorara, que seguramente, mis padres dónde fuera que estuvieran, no les gustaría verme triste, ¿Tu crees que a tu madre le gustaría verte llorar? —El varón negó levemente —Se que mis palabras no valen nada porque acabas de conocerme, pero creo que eres alguien fuerte, y que puedes superarlo —Sasuke sonrió levemente y Shikamaru sintió que su corazón se aceleraba.

"No te iluciones, es estúpido pensar que podrás salir de ese infierno, estás encadenado a ese par" —Gracias....—Le dijo el azabache al aire.

—Shikamaru —Le dijo, —Me gustaría quedarme más tiempo, pero desgraciadamente, tengo que irme, mis hermanos son muy fastidiosos cuando me tardo mucho en llegar a casa —El azabache asintió y el se levantó para caminar de manera aburrida de nuevo al edificio donde estaban sus hermanos, mientras se alejaba, pudo escuchar como pronunciaban en nombre de Sasuke. Al darse la vuelta, su sangre se congelo y quedó estático. 

Óbito. 

Aquel doncel por el que sus hermanos habían matado, estaba cerca de ellos. Corrió rápido al edificio, sabiendo que, si se tardaba sus hermanos irian por el. 

No podía dejar que ellos lo encontrarán.


	33. Aparece el verdadero Tobi.

Óbito suspiro mientras veía a Sasuke pensativo, su primo había estado así últimamente, sin embargo, algo le hacía sentir fastidiado, necesitaba sacar algo desde dentro de su corazón, quería desconectarse de ese mundo, dormir y mantenerse tranquilo, pero mientras Madara estuviera con su episodio de esquizofrenia no podía hacer nada. 

Se sintió mareado, y pronto vio todo oscuro. 

Al doncel abrió los ojos de nuevo, pero está vez, la mirada comprensiva y dulce se fue, dejando un completamente desquiciada. Sus ojos buscaron alrededor y miro a Sasuke, una sonrisa cínica se formó en sus labios. 

—Ugh, que divertido es ver todo desde otra perspectiva —Comento mientras se levantaba y se estiraba, Sasuke salió de su ensoñación y lo miro fijamente. 

Había algo distinto.

No sabía cómo, o porque lo sabía, pero la mirada de Obito y su sonrisa eran totalmente diferentes. Era malas. 

—¿Quien eres? —Sabia que la pregunta era estúpida, pero salió por si sola, miro de reojo las escaleras, temiendo que Madara ya haya despertado.

—Eres perspicaz, me gusta eso, —El doncel camino y se puso frente a el —Soy Tobi, el verdadero, no al idiota que utiliza Óbito para referirse a si mismo, como no comprendes, Óbito tiene transtorno de doble personalidad —Respondio simple y Sasuke se sobó la cabeza, ¿Porque demonios toda su familia estaba enferma mentalmente?. 

—Osea, que tú eres uno, y Óbito otro, pero según tengo entendido, algo así solo pasa cuando la persona ve algo realmente traumatico, osea, esa es un causa, se aferra tanto en olvidarla, que crea otra personalidad para que esta se quede con su recuerdo, ¿O me equivoco? —Sasuke y el se vieron a los ojos.

—No te equivocas, es por ello, que Óbito tiene a sus hermanos en un pedestal, mientras el tiene los recuerdos lindos y tiernos, yo tengo los malos y traumáticos, el siempre me uso, cuando algo malo iba a pasarle, yo me encargaba de aparecer y tener el control de su mente, sus recuerdos quedaban guardados conmigo, siempre deje que fuera "feliz" si se le puede llamar asi a su vida —Sasuke quedó pensativo unos minutos.

—Dices que, ¿Tu puedes controlarlo?¿No sé supone que la personalidad sale espontáneamente? —Tobi sonrió, haciendo estremecer al varón.

—He vivido tanto tiempo siendo su "escuchó de sentimientos" que puedo hacer lo que se me antoje con si cuerpo sin que el se de cuenta, cuando el despierta, está más relajado porque yo me encargo de que su sufrimiento se apacigüe estando yo siendo la víctima 

—Eso suena horrible....—Susurro Sasuke, el doncel sonrió con malicia. 

—Lo se, y lo es, es injusto, por eso no había salido desde hace años....lo deje sufrir un poco lo que yo sufría —Se acercó de manera peligrosa —A veces me gusta jugar mucho como recompensa —Dijo cínico, Sasuke trago grueso.

—No intentes nada estúpido y tráelo de vuelta, Madara despertara en cualquier momento...—Pero no le hizo caso y le beso, Sasuke trato de resistirse. Le fue imposible. 

Ese era el cuerpo de Óbito aunque su personalidad fuera otra, no podía simplemente ignorarlo...le tomo de la cintura y sintió como este sonreía entre el demandante beso. 

Sus lenguas se entrelazaron y el choque de sus labios ensalivados hacía un sonido húmedo y atractivo. Escucharon un golpe proveniente de arriba, se separaron y ambos estaban con respiraciones agitadas y mejillas sonrojadas. 

—Traelo de vuelta...—El otro bufo y le dió un último beso.

—Ver todo desde el fondo es entretenido, pero talvez aparezca de vez en cuando para divertirme —Dijo antes de morder su labio, camino hacia la silla y se sentó cerrado los ojos.

—Owwz, me duele la cabeza —Murmuro Obito al abrir los ojos, Sasuke seguía sonrojado y su labio inferior estaba hinchado —¿Que paso? 

—Nada, creo que te dormiste, además, parece que Madara despertó. 

Sasuke camino hacia arriba, dejando a un desorientado Obito abajo.


	34. Sin título.

Madara miro a sus dos sobrinos, suspiro y cerro los ojos mientras que buscaba las palabras adecuadas para decirle a Óbito que los que mataron a Izuna y dejaron en coma a Tobirama eran sus hermanos.

¿Cómo decirle a alguien que las personas que admiras y amas más son el verdadero enemigo?. Aunque no sabía bien quién era verdaderamente el malo en esa situación, aún seguía deprimido con la muerte de Izuna.

Y quería matarlos. 

Quería matar a ese par de mocosos, uno psicópata y el otro bipolar.

¿Porque su familia atraía las enfermedades mentales?, "Es una pregunta sin respuesta y lo sabes" respondió una de las voces. 

Estaba perdido, Sasuke sabía que habían sido sus primos los que mataron a su madre, después de todo, el era el hijo y por ende la policía también se lo informo. 

Aunque era irresponsable. 

Eso pensaba Madara, negó con la cabeza, ¿Quien era el para saber que era o no responsable?.

Volvió a suspirar y busco su medicina, odiaba tener que tomar pastillas, de hecho, odiaba todo tipo de medicamentos, pero eso era mejor a estar internado y dejar a sus dos más preciados y amados (por no decir los únicos que se ganaron el sentimiento) familiares en la ciudad. 

No quería imaginar lo que pasaría si se encontraba con esos dos malditos niños. 

—Obito, ¿Me traes agua? —El doncel asintió y fue a la cocina por un baso con agua. El y Sasuke se miraron —¿Planeas decírle? —El menor apretó los labios y negó. Lo suponía, ninguno quería matar las pocas ilusiones que el doncel tenía. 

(.....)

—Maddy...—Obito suspiro y abrazo a su tío, que se dejó hacer y recostó su cabeza en el hombro del doncel. Ambos sabían porque estaba así. 

Extrañaba a Izuna. 

Todos se daban cuenta, habían pasado dos semanas desde la muerte del hermano menor de Madara este se la pasaba deprimido y pensativo, eso sin contar los constantes ataques de esquizofrénico. 

Sin duda alguna todo estaba bien. –notese el sarcasmo–

El pobre Óbito no sabía que hacer; estaba en una casa con dos varones que estaban deprimidos, un adolescente de quince años con depresión, drogadicto, con problemas existenciales y desorden alimenticio. Un adulto con esquizofrenia, problemas de drogadicción, gánster depresivo. Y por último el; un doncel con traumas del pasado, masoquista, adicto a cortarse y drogadicto también –Eso sin contar que no sabe sobre el transtorno de doble personalidad–. 

Sin duda alguna, ¡Todo estaba de puta madre!. 

¿Cómo demonios se supone que una familia puede salir adelante con todos esos problemas? ¡Estaba a punto del colapso mental!, No sabía que hacer, ninguno quería comer, los dos se la pasaban en su propio rincón emo y el solo pensaba en quien podría ser la mala persona que mató a Izuna. 

No comprendía nada. 

Cerro los ojos y apretó a Madara más, abrazándolo y dejando que el mayor le apretara la cintura. Acaricio el cabello del Uchiha mayor y tarareo una canción para que se durmiera. Encerio a veces solo necesitaba tratarlo como un niño pequeño para que hiciera lo que quisiera.

—Sasuke, levántate de ahí, vamos, llevas así dos semanas, y el único día que pareció que estabas bien fue anteayer, ¿Que paso? —El menor lo miro con ojos vacios y desganado —Vamos cariño, tienes que comer —Sasuke negó, se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas, Obito ya no sabía que hacer —Has un esfuerzo, ¿si?, Hazlo por mí, es ensalada de tomate, pepino y lechuga, es lo que más te gusta, porfavor —Le tomo de las mejillas y Sasuke no dijo nada.

Óbito sollozo, sin saber que hacer. Sasuke porfin reaccionó. 

—No llores, voy a comer todo lo que tú digas si no lloras —El menor le tomo ahora a el de las mejillas limpiando las lágrimas que caían por ellas, Óbito sonrió levemente, —Empiezo a creer que me chantajeas —Obito se rió y le dió un beso en la punta de la nariz a Sasuke. 

—Vamos Sasu, ya dijiste que vas a comer, ahora tengo que convencer a Madara de que también lo haga...—Sasuke y el se miraron a los ojos, a pesar de que Sasuke accedio, las lágrimas no dejaban de bajar por sus mejillas, trataba de secarlas pero era imposible. 

—No llores —Susurro Sasuke, Óbito apretó los labios, tratando de que ningún sonido saliera de su boca. 

—Lo siento...—Dijo al final, levantó la cabeza mirando hacia el techo, y cerro los ojos. Después de unos segundos las lágrimas dejaron de salir. 

Volvió a ver a Sasuke que le acaricio la mejilla con suavidad, sabia que el doncel estaba desesperado, lo sabía muy bien pero le era imposible no sumirse en depresión, su madre había muerto y la última conversación que tuvo con el lo insulto. 

Había sido un hijo tan mierda. 

Su madre no era nada de lo que el había pensado, solo estaba enfermo y necesitaba su comprensión; todo lo que le dió fueron muestras de asco, insultos y malos tratos, ¿Cómo no iba a sentirse mal si la última vez que lo vio le dijo puta y prefería que muriera?. 

Todos cometemos errores, pueda ser que estemos felices y pensemos que eso es lo mejor; pero cuando la consecuencia o la desgracia llegan, reflexionas y te arrepientes, te sientes culpable y te hundes en un espiral de desprecion y culpa.

Justo como Sasuke en esos momentos. 

Pero trataría de superarlo, su padre aún no estaba muerto y sabía que despertaría, todavía tenía motivos suficientes para vivir, además de que contaba con Óbito, su primo lo necesitaba y el lo sabía. Suspiro, tratando de arreglar su mente y se levantó, camino a la mesa y espero a que Madara y Obito bajarán. 

Necesitaban salir de ese hoyo depresivo. Tenían que encontrar a Shisui e Itachi para matarlos cuál ratas callejeras. Aunque las ratas eran buenas a comparación de aquellos dos. 

A su mente llegó la imagen de aquel doncel que conoció y lo consoló en el parque. También iba a buscarlo, talvez lograban ser grandes amigos y le agradecería. 

"Para tu carro idiota, eso no suena a algo que yo aria", si, comenzaba a preocuparse, estaba perdiendo la cordura a causa de la depresión. 

Pasaron diez minutos y Óbito no bajaba, tampoco escuchaba algo proveniente del piso de arriba, suspiro con cansancio. 

Camino escaleras arriba y escuchó un gimoteo, frunció el ceño, ¿Óbito estaba llorando?.  
Se acercó con cautela a la habitación de su tío y la puerta estaba entreabierta, asomó la cabeza y apretó los puños con fuerza al ver a su tío devorarle la boca con deseo a Óbito, que soltaba suspiros entre el beso. 

"Uy si, no mames, voy convercerlo de que coma, a este paso no comerá comida, te va a comer a ti" su garganta se cerro y camino a las escaleras y cuando estaba a la mitad de ellas....

—¡Óbito!¡Me convenciste de que comiera!¡Ahora baja!¡Tengo hambre y si no como ahorita no voy a comer después! —Obviamente no estaba celoso, era solo enojo porque, porque, ¿Porque estaba enojado exactamente?.

—¡Y-ya voy! —Se escuchó su voz agitada y después como alguien caía al suelo.


	35. Hospital

El sonido de unos tacones era lo único que se escuchaba en aquel pasillo, los doctores y enfermeros se hacían a un lado para dejar pasar al doncel que caminaba seguro hacía una sola habitación. 

Número ochenta. 

Suspiro y acomodo su bata blanca, tocó la puerta y unos segundos pasaron para que una enfermera saliera empujando la puerta de metal. Forzó una sonrisa, la muchacha no se dio cuenta. 

—¿Cómo está? —Pregunto y la muchacha la miro con tristeza. 

—Sigue desvariando, no para de repetir; "lo deje todo por ti..." —La enfermara se mordió el labio —Dice que sabe la verdad, que por eso está aquí, que usted solo quiere que no le encuentren —Los ojos de la chica eran curiosos, trataban de buscar la verdad en el —Dice que el esta vivo, que cuando regrese, usted se arrepentirá —El doncel alzo una ceja, evidentemente divertido. 

—Dejame entrar y sal, voy a tener una sesión con el, necesito saber más sobre esta extraña enfermedad —La muchacha asintió no muy convencida. 

Ella sabía que no decía mentiras. 

El entro al lugar; se encontraba acolchonado todo de blanco, la cama era blanca también, todo asegurado. Suspiro al ver el ovillo humano que había en una esquina, sollozaba y sonrió. 

—Hola —Saludo acercándose, se agachó enfrente y levantó la mirada, los ojos del contrario estaban rojos e hinchados y le miro con odio —¿No vas a decirle nada? —Sonrio con sorna, mientras que su "paciente" temblaba. 

—Eres una basura, el único loco eres tú, por tu culpa todos terminamos muertos en vida, o muertos verdaderamente —Mascullo las palabras con odio y rencor, trato de mover las manos; la camisa de fuerza no le dejo —Eres un maldito enfermo, cuando el regrese no sabrás ni dónde esconderte, no podrás esconderte, —Los labios resecos se curvaron en una sonrisa maliciosa. 

—Mientras tu sufras esa enfermedad indiagnosticable, nadie sabrá si lo que dices es cierto, cariño, no sueñes, que pensaré que verdaderamente estás perdiendo la cordura —Sonrio con crueldad —Al final, los destruí a todos ustedes, solo quedaste tu para ver cómo te consumía la locura al saber que eres la única persona viva de toda esa lacra de hipócritas —Su mano acaricio la mejilla contraria, le miro con asco y odio. 

—Algun día te darás cuenta que lo dicho por mis labios es verdad, saldré de este lugar para locos, después ayudaré para matarte e iré por tu familia, así como ellos, mi familia, pagaron por tu estupides y falta de cordura, tu esposo e hijo pagarán por tus errores —La furia segó al otro y le tomo de las mejillas con fuerza.

—Aqui quien manda soy yo, no saldrás de aquí porque jamás voy a dejar que eso pase, además, ¿Quien en su santo juicio va a querer sacarte de aquí si no hay rastro de cordura en ti, tesoro?.

—Mis amigos. 

Se sonrieron, el doncel sabía que no debía preocuparse, lo que le decía no era cierto y no debía preocuparse, el no estaba loco y demente, la persona frente a el si. 

Eso quería creer.


	36. ¿Comienzo?

Óbito y Madara bajaron, Sasuke tenía la cabeza recostada en la mesa tipo "shit life". Óbito suspiro y camino hacia el, le acaricio el cabello y el gruñó, el doncel fue a la cocina a traer la comida. 

Madara miro a su sobrino y camino hacia el, le acaricio el cabello tambien, Sasuke se removió y el se hincó frente a el, paso sus brazos al rededor de el. 

-Lo siento...-Le susurró y Sasuke sollozo, Madara lo apretó más contra si y Sasuke se aferró a él. 

Sasuke quería a Madara, era su tío, a pesar de todo lo ocurrido sabía que nada era culpa de ellos, simplemente era la maldición de los Uchiha; destruirse mutuamente. No sabía como acabarian con eso, pero estaban seguros que lo arian. 

Lo arian por Óbito. Porque el fuera feliz y no siguiera sufriendo por injusticias. 

También por ellos mismos, estaban rotos por dentro (Madara más que Sasuke, obvio) e iban a tratar de reparar el daño hecho. Óbito sonrió en la entrada de la cocina y suspiro con alivio.

Dejo los platos en la mesa y comenzó a servirles comida, en silencio comieron, tranquilos y libres de presión, ambos notaron el gran alivio y felicidad de Óbito al verlos comer y salir de su trance depresivo. 

Cuando terminaron Sasuke fue a lavar los platos mientras Obito y Madara buscaban una película. 

-Se durmió -Sasuke le susurró a Madara después de media hora sentados en el sofá, Obito estaba enmedio de ambos. Madara le acaricio el cabello y sonrió levemente con culpa. 

-Esta cansado, de verdad somos unos malditos -Sasuke no dijo nada, sabiendo que era verdad -Tambien lo quieres de esa manera ¿Cierto? -Ambos se vieron a los ojos -No te culpo, mi parte racional, la poca que existe de mi verdadera cordura me dice que es mejor así...-Ambos lo observaron, su respiración tranquila, su rostro mostrando alivio -Pero mi otra parte está celosa y se dispone a matarte si le haces algo. 

-No planeo hacer nada que él no quiera.

Madara sonrió. 

-Se que a Óbito no, pero a Tobi si, es un maldito -Sasuke se mordio el labio, a el le gustaba Tobi, no Óbito, pero era el mismo cuerpo y tarde o temprano, el doncel terminaría descubriendo su transtorno -Si le hago daño de nuevo, debes prometer que lo alejadas de mi -Sasuke no lo entendió.

-¿Dónde demonios quieres que lo lleve?, No podemos sacarlo de aqui, lo van a encontrar -Madara lo miro a los ojos de nuevo.

-Tobirama sigue inconsiente y lo sé, también se que ellos no descansarán hasta encontrarlo, pero también estoy conciente que eres un Uchiha, así como un Senjū, eres inteligente y se que lo vas a proteger, porque lo quieres, y hasta ahora, eres el único Uchiha que no tiene una filia, o enfermedad mental -Sasuke se mordió el labio inferior. 

-Esta bien...-Ambos sabían que ese está bien no era del todo seguro. Pero Madara sonrió a su sobrino y se levantó para revolver su cabello, tomo a Obito en brazos para llevarlo a su recamara. 

¿Podrían las cosas arreglarse?¿Todo acabaría pronto?

Sasuke tenía la fe de que así era. 

Pero ese solo era el comienzo del infierno.


	37. ¿O final?

Óbito sollozo mientras escuchaba el ruido de la camioneta al marcharse. 

Lo había vuelto hacer. 

Madara le había lastimado de nuevo, había hecho que el se sintiera una basura, le había mentido de la peor manera posible, sus hermanos no eran los mounstruos que el planteaba, eran buenos y amorosos. 

Sasuke se mordió el labio inferior "Si le hago daño de nuevo, debes prometer que lo alejadas de mi", ¿Debía hacerlo?¿De verdad podía alejarlo de Madara?. Camino hacia la habitación de su primo, ¿Porque la vida había sido tan cruel con ellos?, Habían pasado ya casi dos años viviendo juntos los tres. 

Su padre no salía del coma.

Shisui e Itachi no dejaban de buscar a Obito.

Y estaban serca de encontrarlo.

Sasuke ya no era el niño inmaduro y estúpido de quince años, iba a ser mayor de edad y sabía que a pesar de todas las cosas, el ahora debía de proteger a su primo doncel. Suspiro mientras llenaba la maleta con el dinero y las cosas necesarias para irse. 

Había aprendido a ser responsable, los ataques esquizofrénicos de Madara eran pocos pero muy agresivos, se lastimaba el mismo y así mismo trataba de acerlo con ellos. Suspiro, ¿Que iba hacer si se sentía perdido?.

Cuando se acercó a la habitación de Obito, pudo escuchar como este vomitaba, se asustó y corrió había el baño del doncel, busco una toalla y la remojo, después tomo las pastillas para las náuseas que tenía Óbito ahí. 

Llevaba días así. 

Sintió algo en el vientre, un presentimiento, Sasuke se había acostado con Óbito varias veces ya, Madara no había dicho nada pese a que se dió cuenta; varias de ellas fue con Tobi, y otras con Obito que confundido se había dejado llevar. 

Pero si lo que vino a su mente era real, estaban jodidos de verdad, "no lo he tocado en meses, si llega a ser de Madara, el no querrá irse de su lado". 

—Obito —El doncel tomo la toalla y se la paso por el rostro, suspiro y sintió como las lágrimas bajaban de nuevo sobre sus mejillas y sollozo, Sasuke comenzaba a desesperarse y se hincó, le tomo de los mejillas y lo obligó a verle a los ojos —Mira, sabes que te quiero mucho, es por eso, que tengo que protejerte a pesar de que tú seas mayor que yo, —Una de sus manos bajo al vientre de Óbito y le acaricio —Ambos sabemos lo que está pasando, por eso le pediste la camelia a Madara, ¿Verdad? —Obito se mordió el labio —Bien, nos vamos a ir de aquí.

—¡¿Que?!¡Claro que no!, Si le digo a Madara se que va a cambiar de opinión, se que me va a decir que es mentira lo de mis hermanos, se que no es tan desalmado como para tratar mal a su hijo —Sasuke le sonrió con ironía. 

—Obito, lo que te dijo Madara sobre tus hermanos no es mentira, esos dos mataron a mi madre y son los culpables de que mi padre esté en coma, ellos son unos desalmados, tienen a los chicos de Akatsuki bajo amenaza, están locos, además, hay cosas que tú no sabes aun —Obito lo miro con incredulidad.

—¡Ellos no son unos mounstruos! —Grito alterado —¡Ellos me aman y son incapaces de hacer algo malo! 

—¡Shisui es hijo de Madara!¡Ellos son unos malditos Obito!¡Shisui si trato, maldita sea, de violarte!¡La verdadera persona que estuvo lastimandote durante toda tu infancia fue el!¡Fue el junto con Itachi!¡Abre los ojos joder! —Sasuke lo tomo de los hombros y lo sarandeo.

Y se dió cuenta de su error, lo soltó y suspiro, pasando las manos por su cara y soltó un ruido de frustración.

—¿Madara es el padre de ni-san.....?

Sasuke quería morirse, ¿Cómo demonios, le explicaría todo a su primo?, Suspiro y cerro los ojos. Al abrirlos le tomo las manos a Óbito. 

—Esto es algo que no tenemos el tiempo de discutir, cariño, vamos a irnos de aquí, te guste o no la idea, iremos por Naruto y vamos a viajaremos a Tokyo, y no regresaremos hasta que Madara nos lo diga, ¿Porque?¡Porque los malnacidos de tus hermanos quieren llevarte con ellos!¡Y eso no es bueno!, Así que, empaca lo necesario para que nos vayamos. No llores, ¿Okey? Esto será difícil pero lo superaremos, prometo que te contaré todo en el camino —Obito asintió consternado y se levantó limpiando sus lágrimas.

Sasuke volvió a suspirar. 

Todo era más complicado con Óbito embarazado. 

(....)

En un futuro no muy lejano...

—Hola Hajime —El menor sonrió. ¿Hace cuanto no escuchaba su nombre?.

—Hola Aratani, —Respondio el menor, —¿Cómo está tu hermana? —El pelimorado bufo.

—¿Te interesa mucho mi hermana, eh? —Respondio el doncel de mal humor. El otro se rió.

—Claro que no, pero sabes porque lo pregunto —Ambos se quedaron en silencio, serios repentinamente. Hajime miro a su novio. 

Ellos prometieron buscarlo. 

—Emiko lo está buscando, te prometo que pronto saldrás de este lugar.

Pronto ese maldito enfermo que destruyó a su familia incluso antes de que el naciera, estaría bajo las garras de sus pocos familiares con vida. Y, si era necesario, su tío se iba a ir en el maldito embrollo. 

Porque el era un Uchiha, y nadie se metía con los Uchiha sin salir ileso. 

(....)

Actualidad.

—Hiruzen, Hiashi —Madara se sentó frente a sus dos amigos, y su vez sus dos jefes. Los esposos le miraron espectantes —Necesito su ayuda....

(....)

—Esto que estás haciendo no está bien, los Uchiha no se lo merecen —El varón trataba que su esposo desistiera, que dejara a esa familia de una vez por todas, suficiente tenían ellos con su odio mutuo —Ya les has causado bastante daño, por ti ellos están enfermos mentalmente...—Pero el doncel sonrió enmedio de la habitación, dónde se podía ver todo tipo de fotos y documentos de los Uchiha pegados en la pared. 

—Ellos arruinaron mi vida...por su culpa yo sufri, ahora les toca a ellos.

—¡Pero ellos no tienen la culpa!¡Eso no fue culpa de ellos! —El varón se exasperó, por culpa de aquella obsesión de su esposo por dañar a los Uchiha, su familia se desmoronaba. 

—Fue su culpa, pudieron detenerlos...—Se dió la vuelta y ambos se vieron a los ojos —Y si no me apoyas en esto, te juro que jamás volverás a ver a nuestro hijo, además de que me separaré de ti, claro está —Y sonrió ante el silencio del menor, que bajo la cabeza, camino asia el y le acaricio la mejilla, el varón levantó su rostro y el le dió un beso en los labios —Te prometo que esto acabara pronto, Madara ya los está buscando, solo es cuestión de tiempo para el encuentro y que se maten entre sí...todo acabará, cuando Tobi aparezca y trate de matar a Sasuke y este lo termine matando a el.

Era algo demaciado despiadado, eso creía el varón, su esposo estaba tan desquiciado, había hecho sufrir a los Uchiha por dos generaciones. 

Mikoto y Fugaku fueron el inicio. 

Madara e Izuna el desenlace. 

Shisui, Itachi, Óbito y Sasuke el final.

Mientras que el resto del clan, sería el epílogo, los mataría a todos, hasta dejar en extinción a los Uchiha. 

Hajime: Significa "inicio", "el principio de algo".   
Aratani: Literalmente, quiere decir "piedra preciosa"  
Emiko: Chica sonriente, feliz y risueña. 

Tres capítulos más y esto se termina señoras y señores (por si hay algún fundashi por hay xd)

Obi: más te vale que sea un final feliz, piojosa *¬¬

No prometo nada uwu


	38. Crónicas de un pasado roto (I)

-¡Tajima se le declaró a Batsuma! -Se escuchó el grito eufórico del clan Uchiha. 

Todos estaban felices por la nueva unión del líder del clan Uchiha, Tajima se merecía ser feliz después de un matrimonio destructivo con Kagami. 

La villa era un lugar pacífico, ahora que esos dos estaban juntos, las peleas estúpidas y absurdas que tenían con los Senjū se acabarían. 

Hashirama vio a su madre con una sonrisa, mientras que Tobirama se cruzaba de brazos ante la noticia de que Batsuma iba a casarse con el Uchiha. 

Mikoto y Fugaku felicitaron a su padre, mientras que Madara e Izuna se mantenía al margen, valiendoles un pepino lo que su padre hacía -¡Maddy!, Ayúdame con esta canción, ¿Y tú guitarra? -El pequeño Madara camino con una sonrisa hacia su hermanito pequeño, se sentó bajo el árbol de cerezo. 

-¿Que se te ocurrió Izuna? -El menor se veía entusiasmado, con esperanza e inocencia, el doncelito tomo las páginas entre sus manos y las apretó.

-Es una canción para papá -Susurro feliz, -Si se va a casar, tendrá que haber música, sería mi oportunidad para participar -Madara asintió, mientras tomaba su guitarra y dejaba que Izuna le dijera las letras de la canción -¿Recuerdas cuando éramos niños?, Cuando te decía que siempre te amaría, cuando la inocencia era parte de nuestra mente y alma, cuando no sabíamos lo difícil que podría ser la vida. 

-Para, haber, ¿Sabes al menos el significado de las palabras que cantas? -Izuna se puso rojo e inflo sus mejillas.

-¡Claro que lo sé!, Busco muchas palabras en el diccionario para así poder hacer rimas y que mis canciones tengan sentido, no soy un cantautor que pone palabras que no entiende, Maddy, además de que le he pedido a Mikoto-nisan que me cuente cosas difíciles que papá y Batsuma-san pasaron en su vida -Le saco la lengua y carraspeó, -Perdimos la oportunidad de poder estar juntos por injusticias y perjuicios, ¿Recuerdas cuando éramos niños?, Cuando ambos jugábamos a ser esposos y amarnos mucho, cuando no sabíamos que existía maldad en el mundo, cuando no sabíamos que podíamos cometer errores, cuando no sabíamos que por mucho amor que nos tuviéramos, las personas egoístas nos separarían. 

>>Siempre fuiste lo las importante en mi mundo, aunque los miedos nos segarán, pase pucho tiempo separado de ti, quiero que recuerdes cuando éramos niños, esos momentos en los que pudimos ser felices, momentos en los que ambos podíamos amarnos sin miedo alguno, ¿Recuerdas cuando éramos niños?, Esa época en la que te prometí siempre estar a tu lado. 

Madara se quedó pensativo, buscando un ritmo para la canción. 

-¿Que te pareció, Maddy? -Evidentemente el doncel estaba nervioso.

-Es repetitiva en ciertas partes, pero linda y perfecta para una boda -Madara afinó su guitarra. 

Comenzó a tocar una melodía suave, e Izuna comenzó a cantar para saber si las letras encajaban. Mientras ellos estaban felices y sumidos en su mundo de felicidad momentánea, desde las sombras alguien los veía con enojo y odio. 

-Se arrepentirán de apoyar esta basura...-Susurro enojado y se dió la vuelta, sonrió con maldad al ver a la amable e inflienciable Mikoto con Fugaku. 

Sabía perfectamente que hacer. 

(.....)

Tras cuatro meses de preparativos, la boda por fin iba a ser realizada. Los Senjū y los Uchiha al fin iban a estar unidos, sin embargo, pese a la felicidad que había en todos, Madara e Izuna se encontraban en la habitación de su hermana mayor. 

Mikoto actuaba raro. 

-No puedes hacerlo Izuna -Le dijo la pre-adolecente al menor, este apretó el brazo de Madara, que no entendía la situación -No puedes desperdiciar tu vida creyendo en estupideces como que vas a ser famoso cantando -Las lágrimas se acomularon en los ojitos del pequeño de siente años. 

-P-pero tu me habías dicho que con fe se puede hacer realidad cualquier sueño, ¿P-porque no quieres que cante si tú quieres actuar? -La muchacha levanto su mano, haciendo ademán de pegarles, los niños temblaron en su lugar. 

-Mikoto -Fugaku reprendio a su hermana, que suspiro con fastidio y bajo la mano. 

Ninguno entendía. 

Solo vieron como sus hermanos guardaban sus cosas en los cajones de ellos, Fugaku saco la guitarra de Madara de su cuarto a la llevo al suyo, mientras que Mikoto, había tomado el librito que el pequeño Izuna usaba para escribir sus canciones. 

-Esto es por su bien niños, solo queremos su felicidad, ahora ustedes pueden buscar otra cosa que les guste, menos ser guitarrista y cantante -Los dos Uchihas menores la miraron con confucion -Haber, vamos hacer una cosa, para que papá no los regañe, vamos a decirle que ahora yo quiero ser cantante, y que Fugaku quiere ser guitarrista, así, si papá se enoja por eso, nos regañara a nosotros y a ustedes no, ¿Trato? 

Inocentemente, ambos niños aceptaron con lágrimas en sus ojos. 

Sin saber que solo era el inicio de la manipulación de su hermana mayor. 

(.....)

-Izuna, no llores, no vale la pena, te prometo que pronto acabará, ¿Okey? -Madara abrazo a su hermanito fuertemente, mientras esté sollozaba de manera escandalosa. 

Habían pedido estar siempre con las dos personas que más amaban en el mundo. 

Sin embargo, esa navidad había sido la peor de todas, sus hermanos mayores anunciaron a sus padres y familia la relación entre ellos. 

Destrozando a ambos adolecentes. 

¿Cómo no sentirse mal después de haber dejado tus sueños por alguien que amas?¿Por haber mentido en su causa?, Ambos se sentían heridos. 

Ese día Madara e Izuna conocieron lo que verdaderamente era el dolor, quitarse esa venda de los ojos y saber que todo lo que tus amados te dijeron era mentira, que todo había sido algo malo y desalmado. 

¿Dónde había quedado su amable y amorosa hermana Mikoto?¿Dónde había quedado su protector hermano mayor, Fugaku?, ¿Dónde habían quedado aquellos los héroes de su infancia?¿Cómo podían seguir amandolos pese al daño que les causaron al robar sus sueños, esperanzas, anhelos, inocencia y pureza?. 

Habían quedado ciegos ante el falso amor que aquellos dos les habían prometido. 

Madara suspiro y apreto a Izuna contra si. Dejo que el menor llorara, que se desahogara. Sabía la decepción de su hermano, sabía que, por mucho que lo negara, Izuna quería a Fugaku, al igual que el a Mikoto, el amor si que hacía estupidas a las personas. 

(.....)

-Izuna...-El doncel respingo y trago grueso al escuchar la voz enojada de su hermano. 

-¿Que? -Se acercó a el, Madara encendió la lámpara que tenía ahí cerca y lo miro con enojo y el se mordió el labio -Sabes que no puedo negarme...y si lo hago el...-Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Madara le acaricio la mejilla, sabía de lo que hablaba. 

-Hablare con Mikoto, se que ella se enojara al saber de esto....-Susurro, Izuna asintió, y fue a su habitación, Madara solo lo miro subir las escaleras. ¿Podría decirle sin caer ante los encantos de su hermana?

El sabía que no. 

Se estaban haciendo daño los cuatro, al mismo tiempo, de una forma demaciado cruel. Los cuatro jugando con sus sentimientos, entonces recordó la carta de Tobirama y sonrió, esa iba a ser la solución de sus problemas. 

Tomo el sobre y corrió hacia la habitación de su hermano, abrió la puerta sin pedir permiso.

-¡Maldición!¡¿Que te pasa?!¡Me asustaste, imbécil! -Izuna chilló y le tiró un cogin en la cara. 

-Tengo la solución a nuestros problemas -Madara sonrió y le arrojó la carta, que el doncel atrapó en el aire. 

(.....)

-E-estoy embarazada -Izuna lo primero que hizo fue pegarle a Madara. 

-¡Imbécil de mierda!¡Me lo prometiste!¡Me mentiste hijo de puta! -Madara lo tomo de la cintura mientras apretaba sus manos juntas, el doncel forsejeaba con furia, Fugaku, al escuchar a su esposa decir eso, lo primero que hizo fue darle una cachetada. 

-Nos vamos -Madara frunció el ceño, tiró a Izuna hacía el sillón, pero este se golpeó la cabeza y quedó aturdido, los demás Uchiha no dijeron nada, solo veían como otra relación entre Uchihas salía mal.

-Ni siquiera lo pienses, ese niño es mío -Izuna chilló en el suelo, abrazándose a si mismo, Fugaku sonrió, de una manera tetrica. 

-No me importa -Mikoto lloraba, viendo a los lados, buscando a alguien. 

Buscando a la persona que le dijo que iba a apoyarla en todo momento. 

-Pues a mi si, no dejaré que te lleves a mi hijo.

-Trata de impedirlo -El primero en tirar un puñetazo fue Madara, ambos hermanos comenzaron a pelear. 

-¡Maddy!¡Déjalo ya! -Izuna y Mikoto trataron de separarlos, resultando ambos con algún golpe en su cuerpo. 

Todo estaba mal.

Al ver que las cosas se descontrolaban de más, los demás miembros del clan los separaron. Fugaku tomo la mano de Mikoto con fuerza, jalandole hacía la salida, Izuna comenzó a insultar a Madara. 

-Tambien nos vamos.

Dijo firme, los demás lo miraron.

-Eres el único que puede quedar de sucesor si Fugaku se va -Dijo uno.

-No me importa, pero no planeo vivir en este lugar, suficiente daño nos han hecho ya, si saben que una maldita relación va a ser destructiva entre nosotros, tienen que separarnos -Izuna no dijo nada. 

Ambos sabían que era mejor así. 

Tomaron la carta de Tobirama, y al fin Izuna la abrió. Esa era la solución, iban a irse dónde Hashirama y Tobirama para alejarse de su clan, Izuna se casaria con el y trataría de olvidar lo ocurrido. 

Lastimosamente para ellos, justo en esos días, el menor había empezado a tener alusinaciones, hablar solo y lastimarse, las cosas tuvieron que esperar, el consentimiento de Madara para que su hermanito de dieciséis años se casará tuvo que esperar hasta que esté supiera controlar su enfermedad.

¿Porque todo iba de mal en peor?¿Porque demonios ellos no podían ser felices?¿Que habían hecho?. Ninguno de los dos lo sabía, pero se iban destruyendo poco a poco, sus corazones cada vez más negros y su alma cada día más rota. 

Hasta que ocurrió. 

-Ella dió a luz un niño, -Le dijo Hashirama a los hermanos, Izuna, miro a su hermano mayor, que pareció feliz ante la noticia, ambos relajaron los hombros y sintieron un raro alivio interno. 

Talvez esa era su salvación. 

Si ellos lograban convencer a sus hermanos, podrían volver a ser lo que eran antes, ese niño podría crecer con los Uchiha, -pese a qué sufrieron en ese lugar, estaban dispuestos a regresar-

Pero como siempre, desde las sombras, aquella persona se deleitaba con verlos sufrir, le hizo una visita a la recién parida. 

-Hola Mikoto.

(.....)

Cuando Madara e Izuna lograron encontrar el lugar donde sus hermanos estaban, llegaron con emoción, con las esperanzas renovadas. 

Ellas habían sido reparadas. 

Y ellos eran blancos de nuevo. 

Izuna apretó el brazo del mayor, nervioso, también le dirían de la condición del pequeño doncel. 

La puerta se abrió, dejando ver a un Fugaku pestilente a alcohol, con ojeras demaciado notables, drogado y evidentemente ebrio. Izuna tuvo miedo, el mayor de los ahí presentes los miro con desconfianza. 

-¿Que hacen aquí?¿A qué vienen?¿Quieren acermos daño verdad?¡Vayanse!¡Estamos bien así, solos! -Les cerro la puerta en la cara, Madara soltó a Izuna y camino hacia la ventana. 

Mikoto tenía al bebé en brazos, mientras que Fugaku parecía desconfiado inclusive de ella, se escuchaba como le decía que posiblemente ella lo estaba engañando de nuevo, y que no dejaría que eso pasara otra vez. 

Trastorno paranoide de la personalidad.

Madara sabía un poco de cada enfermedad mental, teniendo a Izuna en tratamiento se había centrado en informarse, pudo deducirlo al instante, ni siquiera había visto bien quienes eran y ya estaba desconfiando de ellos. 

Además de lo que le decía a Mikoto en esos momentos, ¿Que estaba pasando?¿Que le ocurría a su familia?. 

(....)

-Voy a matarlos a todos....-Posiblemente, aquella declaración por parte de un niño hubiera sido válida si hubiera sido dicha jugando con pistolas de agua, sin embargo, en estos momentos aquellas palabras resultaban inclusive tetrícas y desalmadas, ningún tipo de inocencia. 

Porque el niño sabía el significado de lo que decía.

Madara e Izuna se vieron entre sí, con miedo, ¿Que demonios tenía ese niño?.

-Shisui, ¿A quienes quieres matar, mi vida? -Izuna se acercó al niño, se sentó frente a el mientras que el pelinegro levantaba su cabeza. 

-A todos, papá y mamá dijeron que los iban a matar...-El niño de ocho años le sonrió, -Y yo haré lo que papá y mama digan...-Susurro, Izuna miro a Madara y este se mordió el labio -Pero no puedo hacer nada sin Itachi.

-¿Itachi?

-Si, mi hermanito doncel, Itachi, papá y mamá se lo llevaron antes de que los trabajadores sociales llegarán, dijeron que lo iban a matar a el también, pero antes de que yo pudiera seguirlos, los hombres me agarraron. Pero yo sé que no le harán nada, yo les dije que si eso pasaba yo les diría a ustedes que los quieren muertos....

Madara e Izuna sintieron un nudo en la garganta, Hashirama los quedó viendo evidentemente preocupado, les llamo con la mano y se alejaron del niño que jugaba con un conejito de peluche.

-El a vivido en un entorno demaciado destructivo, la manera en la que Mikoto y Fugaku llevan su vida le ha afectado, no estoy muy seguro porque es un niño y posiblemente no entienda muy bien lo que dice, pero siendo un Uchiha, tiene una inteligencia sin igual, el único diagnóstico que le puedo dar es psicopatía -Izuna apretó el brazo de Madara, ¿Porque repentinamente todos parecían trantornados?.

Los miembros de su clan se han ido desapareciendo, suicidado, otros están hospitalizados, con fobias, enfermedades, ¿Que demonios pasaba?. No lo comprendía, era como una plaga destrucciva callendo sobre ellos. 

Madara aspiro, el aire metiéndose a sus pulmones para tratar de controlar la incertidumbre que crecía dentro, ahora, ¿Que haría?, Con Izuna esquizofrénico y ahora Shisui bajo su custodia, siendo su hijo, y con psicopatía sentía que su poca cordura se iba al caño.

Sabía que podía contar con Hashirama, buscar un buen psicólogo no iba a ser problema si su mejor amigo lo era, soltó el aire y suavizó la mirada, viendo por encima del hombro a su hijo. 

-¿Que hay que hacer? 

(.....)

Siguiendo los consejos de su amigo, Izuna y Madara se mudaron a una casa en el campo, un lugar apartado, era un lugar acogedor, había un pueblo cerca. 

A pesar de que Izuna se había recuperado, no había dicho nada a Tobirama y así estaba bien, el albino y el se llevaban y bien, ahora les ayudaban a instalarse para poder salvar al niño de una vida llena de desgracias. 

Tenía que estar alejados de la gente, pero también tenían que llenarlo de amor, hacer que dejara de pensar de esa manera tan macabra. 

-Se que me odias y toda esa mierda, pero te pido de favor que hagas todo lo posible por encontrarlos, puede que ese niño no sea mío pero soy su tío y no quiero que crezca con ellos dos, están....muy mal -Tobirama le miro con pena, pero asintió y se fue dejando a Izuna y Madara con el pequeño niño en el lugar. 

(....)

-¡No vuelvas a hacer eso! -Izuna chilló y lo abrazo, Shisui no contesto, simplemente dejo que su tío le rodeará con sus brazos, Madara entro a la casa y suspiro cansado, se le quedó viendo a ambos. 

-¿Que paso? -Madara suavizó la voz y camino hacia los dos pelinegros que estaban en el suelo.

-Lo hizo de nuevo....-Madara suspiro, eso no estaba funcionando. 

Shisui llevaba días haciendo lo mismo, mataba animalitos y jugaba con su sangre, la primera vez Izuna se desmayo y le dió un ataque de alusinaciones. 

No habían encontrado aún a sus hermanos, tampoco al pequeño doncel que Shisui mencionaba. Abrazo a su hijo, quien simplemente correspondio desinteresado.

-Shisui, ¿Porque sigues asiendo eso? -El se separó del niño, que suspiro e hizo una sonrisa torcida, pero le acaricio la mejilla a Madara. 

-Me gusta hacer eso....-Contesto simplemente, se levantó -¿Sabes?, Se que hacen esto por mi bien, pero siento que solo se están metiendo en problemas al querer cuidarme y curarme, deberían regresarme con mis padres...-Shisui camino hacia la ventana para ver cómo el cielo se nublava. 

-No sabemos dónde están tus padres....¿De verdad quieres regresar con ellos?

-Yo se dónde están, y si, quiero regresar con ellos.


	39. Crónicas de un pasado roto (II)

Shisui entró a la casa donde sus padres estaban; se pudo escuchar el llanto de un bebé, acompañado de los sollozos de Itachi. Shisui paro en seco, busco con la mirada a Izuna y Madara, que le sonrieron con calidez. 

Era hora de acabar con eso. 

Izuna le hizo una seña a Madara, se separaron para buscar a sus hermanos mayores; Madara camino hacia su hijo, sin darse cuenta de la sonrisa retorcida en los labios del menor. 

Se escuchó el estruendo, el llanto se hizo más fuerte y pudieron escuchar el murmullo de Itachi consolando al bebé, diciéndole que se callara antes de que ellos fueran a encontrarlos. Shisui sonrió con más malicia; había salido como esperaban. 

De uno de los cuartos salió Mikoto; llevaba una pistola en la mano y Madara como acto reflejo llevó al niño detrás de el, la sonrisa de la mujer era retorcida. Escucho a Izuna gritar su nombre y no supo que hacer. 

Se quedó entre elegir a su hijo o su hermano menor. 

Se relamio los labios y de un solo movimiento tomó a Shisui de un costado mientras le daba una patada en la mano a su hermana, botando la pistola en el suelo, volvió a pegarle, está vez en el vientre logrando sacarle aire.

Corrió con el niño en brazos siendo guiado por los sonidos de cosas caer en evidente pelea. Dejo a Shisui en el suelo mientras entraba a la cocina donde Fugaku e Izuna peleaban.

—¡Ya vasta Fugaku!¡Soy Izuna!¡Tu hermano maldición! —Madara tomo a Fugaku por detrás, que maldecia y pegaba patadas. Mikoto entro a la cocina después de darle un beso en la mejilla a Shisui y susurrarle "lo hiciste bien cariño, los trajiste a nosotros". 

—Sueltalo Madara, —La mujer llevo un mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja mientras sostenía el arma, Madara e Izuna se giraron inmediatamente, Madara soltó a su hermano mayor que camino donde estaba su esposa.

—¿Porque están haciendo esto, Mikoto?¿Que fue lo que nosotros les hicimos?, Todo estaba bien, ¿Tanto les afectó que papá se casará de nuevo? —Izuna volvió a tomar del brazo a Madara, al escuchar como el seguro del arma era quitado. 

—Lo que hizo papá nos tiene sin cuidado... además, es divertido ver cómo sufren —Su sonrisa era dulce y agresiva, una rara combinación, Madara e Izuna vieron hacía la puerta, dónde pudieron ver a Shisui sonreír con maldad. 

Y Madara lo comprendió. 

—¿Que tan enfermos están ustedes para enviar a un niño para manipularnos?¿También dejarán que nos mate?, ¡¿Para eso se lo llevaron?!¡¿Para dañarle la mente de esa manera?! —Izuna le apretó más el brazo, frenando el paso de su hermano mayor. 

—Es mi hijo, puedo hacer lo que yo quiera con el. 

—¡También es mi hijo!¡Y no lo digas como si fuera un maldito objeto! —Pudo sentir como Fugaku se tensaba y le jalo el pelo a Mikoto, que gimió con dolor. 

—¿No que era mentira?¿Volviste a lavarme el cerebro Mikoto? —Shisui entro a la cocina seguido de el pequeño Itachi de cuatro años imedio y el bebé que llevaba en brazos. 

—Te juro que no....—Mintio con descaro, Madara gruñó y Fugaku la soltó. 

—¿El es mi padre? —Y la tensión volvió a sentirse, más abrumadora que antes. Shisui miro a su madre a los ojos, pese a su corta edad sabía cuándo aquella mujer mentía o no, podía ser una experta en manipulación; sin embargo, ni la experiencia de Mikoto era suficiente para el intelecto del menor. 

—No, claro que no lo es, y es por eso mismo, que si aprecian sus vidas de verdad, se irán, nos dejarán en paz y no volverán a buscarnos —Dejo la pistola en la mesa, pese a que lo dijo con seguridad, todos sabían que mentía; Shisui pudo verlo y frunció el seño. 

—¿No los van a matar?¿No sé supone que para eso me enviaron con ellos?¿Me perdí estar en el nacimiento de Óbito por nada? —Madara e Izuna sintieron su pecho oprimirse. 

—Son nuestros hermanos pese a todo lo que ha pasado entre nosotros —Fugaku respondió, sin embargo, los veía con desconfianza. 

Madara e Izuna simplemente caminaron a la salida. No vieron hacía atrás, simplemente arian lo que pidieron; no se involucrarian con ellos, suficiente tenían con sus problemas. 

Pueden llamarle cobardía, pero ellos sabían que no ganarían nada siguiendo ahí, solo matarse entre sí todos. 

(....)

—¡Mamá, no! —Itachi corrió para meterse enmedio, el puño de Mikoto termino en la mejilla del doncel, Óbito sollozo, mientras veía como su madre comenzaba a darle una paliza a Itachi.

—¡Por su culpa!¡Malditos engendros!¡Por ustedes se fue! —Itachi tosió mientras se sujetaba la panza, Mikoto le pegó en la cara, haciendo que gimiera de dolor. 

—¡Déjalo!¡Mamá!¡Mamá!¡Ya lo no lo golpees! —Obito trato de meterse de nuevo.

—¡N-no te metas! —Logro decir Itachi. La puerta de la casa se abrió, dejando ver a un cansado y sucio Shisui, que al ver la escena frente a el, no dudo en ir y correr para rescatar a su hermanito.

—¡Mamá!—El varón empujó a su madre, que mariada por el alcohol cayó al suelo de lado. 

Agarro a Itachi en brazos, Óbito corrió detrás de en mientras escuchaban a su madre reírse como loca en el piso de la sala —Ya está, voy a curarte esas heridas...—Le susurró al pequeño Itachi, que simplemente cerro los ojos mientras lágrimas salían de estos.

—Es mi culpa —Obito sollozo, mientras abría la puerta de su habitación; un colchón y mucha ropa vieja era todo lo que había. 

—No lo es...—Le dijo Shisui, recostó a Itachi en el colchón sucio y busco entre los bultos de ropa el botiquín que tenía escondido —Mamá no está bien, eso es todo, algún día ella se curará —El pequeño se sento en el suelo. 

Cuando Shisui termino de curar a Itachi, que se había dormido, abrazo a Óbito, el pequeño doncel se aferró a su hermano mayor, levantó su cabeza y con ojos brillosos se vieron fijamente. 

—¿Cuando mamá nos va a querer Shisui-nisan? —El Mayor que acaricio la mejilla, y le sonrió con suavidad. 

—Ella nos quiere, solo está enferma —Le susurró y le dió un pequeño beso en los labios, que hizo el menor sonriera y después recostara la cabeza en su pecho. 

(.....)

—¡Dame el dinero! —Despues de años de maltratos y el abandono de su padre, este había regresado a casa, contrario a lo que esperaban los donceles, llegó solo para quitarle dinero a Mikoto.

—¡No!¡Dejame! —Ambos adultos forsejeaban, Mikoto le pegó en la entrepierna a su esposo, este se inclino con dolor y ella levanto sus manos en un puño, le golpeó la cabeza y el hombre calló al suelo. 

Mikoto se hincó frente a el, y acomodo la cabeza en sus piernas mientras acariciaba su rostro y el otro jalaba lo mejor que podía por aire. 

—No te vayas de nuevo...podemos estar bien, solo no te vayas, vamos a psiquiatra, por favor Fugaku...—Ambos se vieron a los ojos y el mayor asintió. La pelinegra sonrió y le dió un beso en los labios. 

Grave error. 

Dos semanas pasaron desde que Fugaku regreso a su casa; tomo había cambiando. Ya no más gritos, no alcohol, no drogas, no golpes, no trabajos pesados, ahora vivian relativamente bien, los iban a llevar a la escuela, sus padres estaban llendo a terapia y todo parecía mejorar. 

Parecía. 

En medio de la noche, en la completa oscuridad una sobra se podía divisar; la tenue luz de la luna era la única que lograba hacer visible aquella sombra que entraba al cuarto del pequeño Itachi. 

La puerta se abrió dejando ver al pequeño doncel durmiendo en la cama que le habían comprado recientemente; Fugaku camino hacia su hijo, viéndolo de manera laciva. 

Se sentó en la orilla y acarició suavemente la pierna del doncel sobre la sábanas.

No sé limito a sólo la pierna, retiró la sábana que cubría su cuerpo, disfrutando de la espectacular vista que le daba el doncel.  
Itachi tenía una playera holgada y una boxer ajustado, sonrió con satisfacción y comezón a tocar el frágil cuerpo del doncel.

No paso que para que él menor al sentir esas acaricias despertará. Asustandose al ver a su padre sentado en su cama, con una sonrisa de lo más desagradable.

\- Papá... ¿Que haces aquí? .—pregunta viendo las manos de su padre cerca de shot—.

\- ¿Por qué te asustas hijo? .—preguntar viendo la cara de miedo de su hijo—. No te haré dañó...

Fugaku se acerca peligrosa mente a su hijo, asustandolo más, rápidamente Itachi se alejo hasta el punto de salir de la cama.

Gran error.

Tan rápido como se alejo la sonrisa de Fugaku de borró, dejando ver una expresión de odio.

\- Entonces tenía razón .—dice con veneno—. Ustedes me van a dejar...

\- ¿Papá-a de que estás hablando-o? Nadie te a dejado...

\- ¡Mentira! .—dice acercandose al menor—. ¡Vas a dejarme igual que la zorra de tu madre!

\- papá... ¡Espera!

El mayor tomo bruscamente el brazo del menor, aventandolo de regreso a la cama callendo este boca abajo.

Rápidamente el Uchiha se acerca, toma los brazos de su hijo y los detiene con una mano tras se espalda, inmovilisandolo.  
Ya teniéndolo a su merced acaricia los glúteos de su hijo, disfrutando de la vista que esté le ofrecía.

Itachi comenzó a llorar, su padre lo tenía muy bien agarro y ahora sentía sus perversas y asquerosas caricias en sus glúteos, sabía que si esto seguía... él

\- Shh... no llores Itachi .—susurra cerca de su oido—. Esto solo lo haré solamente yo

\- Déjame-e por favor-r .—dice en un mar de lágrimas—. Papá...

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso tienes a alguien más? .—hace su agarre más fuerte, haciendo llorar más al doncel—. ¿Acaso ya me traicionaste igual que tu madre?

\- No papá... no soy mi madre...

\- ¡Claro que sí! Eres igual que ella .—dice lleno de ira—. una perra que se acuesta con cualquiera

\- ¡No papá no soy mi mamá...! .—dice desesperado—. Yo no tengo a nadie más .—dice en un intento desesperado de salir de la situación—. Yo no te voy a traicionar...

\- Que bien niño... .—acaricia su cabello con dulzura—. Bien, te dejare ir...

Fugaku acaricio la espalda de Itachi, tomo el elástico de su shot y comenzó a bajarlo por sus muslos. El menor de asusto y comenzó a forcejear, ¡no entendía! Su padre le dijo que lo dejaría.

\- ¡Papá déjame! .—grita con horror—. ¡Dijiste que me ibas a dejar! 

\- Esto solo es una prevención .—dice con lujuria—. para que no me traiciones...

El mayor desabrochó su pantalón y se bajo el boxer, dejando ver su miembro erecto, lo tomo y lo dirigio a la entrada virgen de su hijo.

\- ¡NO PAPA POR FAVOR! ¡Haré todo lo que quieras!

\- Muy tarde...

Penetró a su hijo de una sola estocada, el menor intento gritar, pero su padre tapo su boca evitando que de escuchará sus lamentos.

Pero no paro ahí...

No espero ni un segundo y comenzó con las penetraciones, estás eran rápidas y costantes, dándole una gran satisfacción al mayor.

En cambio Itachi está echo un mar de lágrimas, su entrada quemaba, a la primera penetración sintió como si lo hubiera partido a la mitad con un cuchillo, y las demás eran cada vez peores, sentia incluso la sangre de su estrada resbalar por sus muslos.

Quería gritar, quería que alguien lo salvará pero su padre lo tenía muy bien agarrado, además de haberle tapado la boca, nadie podía escucharlo, no podía hacer nada...

(.....)

—Itachi-nichan, ¿Estás bien? —Las miradas se sentaron en el pequeño doncel, que se mordió el labio inferior, sintió una mirada especial sobre el; su padre lo veia con advertencia. Solo bajo la cabeza

—Estoy bien, solamente que anoche no dormí bien —Le dijo y siguió leyendo. 

Pero convenció a su madre que anantes le presto atención por estar embobada con Fugaku, y Óbito que siguió pintando su cuadernito de dibujos. Pero Shisui lo miro fijamente. 

Itachi ocultaba algo. 

Y el iba averiguar qué era. 

(....)

Shisui camino hacia su hermanito y le beso la frente, Itachi se sonrojo mientras sonreía levemente, la mirada acusadora de su padre le hizo temblar y se mordió los labios abrazando a su hermano. 

—¿De verdad tienes que ir? —Le susurró en voz baja, Shisui levantó una ceja y lo apretó contra si.

—Si voy a entrar al colegio, tengo que renunciar a mi trabajo en persona, prometo regresar rápido —Itachi tembló y lo soltó, desviando la mirada de su hermano.

—Oni-san

—Dime.

—¿Puedo...puedo dormir contigo esta noche? —La pregunta desconcertó al mayor, al igual que a Mikoto que entraba de nuevo a la sala, Fugaku lo miro feo...y el solo levantó la mirada con ojos brillosos —¿Por favor?

—¿Porque quieres eso? —Shisui se sentó bien en el suelo; Itachi no se había levantado de ese lugar en todo el día.

—Hay...hay mounstruos en mi habitación...salen en la noche —El doncel le miro suplicante, y Shisui, con mirada incrédula asintió.

—De acuerdo....regreso en unos minutos, Ita —Volvio a besar su frente antes levantarse y salir de la casa. 

—¿Que clase de mounstruos hay en tu habitación, Itachi? —Mikoto se acercó, y le acaricio dulcemente la mejilla. El menor cerro sus ojos, ¿Porque su madre nunca había hecho eso?

—Es...uno que me hace mucho daño —Susurro con lágrimas en sus ojos, Mikoto lo abrazo y el simplemente abrió los ojos, para ver a su hermanito menor mirarlo con curiosidad. 

(....)

Shisui miro a Itachi jadear con miedo y suavidad entre sueños, le acaricio la mejilla haciendo que el doncel gritara y saltará en la cama.

—Oye, tranquilo, soy yo Ita, Shisui —El menor soltó un suspiro y restregó sus ojitos, se acercó más a su hermano mayor e hizo que lo abrazara —¿Estás bien?

—Si, pensé que eras....Nada, tengo sed, voy a por un baso con agua, —Itachi le beso la mejilla, mientras salía de sus brazos y la cama, suspiro cuando paso la puerta y camino hacia la cocina. 

Tomo el baso de la alacena y abrió el grifo, suspiro de nuevo mientras caminaba con la mirada baja hacia el cuarto de nuevo.

—¿Vez que si eres igual a tu madre Itachi? —El baso de vidrio cayó al suelo quebrándose, Itachi tembló y dió un paso hacia atrás, gimió con miedo al sentir la mano de su padre tomarte del brazo con brusquedad.

—N-no soy igual a mi madre —Sollozo con temor al ver a su padre agacharse y tomarle del mentón para verlo a los ojos, su padre sonreía de una manera extraña. Fugaku le beso castamente los labios, e Itachi cerro los ojos con fuerza.

—¿No lo eres?, Dijiste que ni tenías a nadie más Itachi, ¿Porque fuiste con Shisui?.

La mano de Fugaku tomo la cintura del doncel y clavo los dedos con fuerza, Itachi se quejo mientras sentía la búsquedad de su padre al tocar su cuerpo. 

—E-el es mi hermano...y lo quiero, es tu hijo también —Gimoteo al sentir la nariz del mayor acariciar su cuello, la boca de Fugaku se abrió y su lengua lamió el cuello del doncel —Por favor no me hagas nada...—Susurro inaudiblemente. 

—No te estoy haciendo nada...pero si quieres demostrar que no eres igual que la zorra de tu madre dejaras que papá haga lo que quiera.

—¿Pero que demonios? ¡Suéltalo! —Shisui entro a la cocina hecho una furia, Fugaku apenas y reaccionó cuando sintió el golpe de una sartén en su cabeza, Itachi sollozo y el cuerpo de un Fugaku inconsiente cayó al suelo —¿Estás bien Ita?, Oh, no llores, está bien, —Shisui abrazo el cuerpo tembloroso de Itachi que se aferró a él.

—Gracias, gracias, no quería que volviera hacer eso —Shisui lo abrazo más fuerte y lo soltó.

Jaloneo una de las sillas del comedor y arrastró el cuerpo de su padre para sentarlo en la silla, Itachi simplemente camino y se sentó en una esquina con el rostro entre sus piernas mientras Shisui buscaba trapos y demás cosas. Le amordazó la boca con la cinta adhesiva mientras que sus manos y pies eran amarrados con trapos de cocina. 

Suspiro mientras salía hacia el patio trasero. 

Eso no iba a quedar así.

En la pequeña cabaña donde estaban las herramientas busco un alambre de púas, sonrio con sus ojos iluminados por la satisfacción que le daría al ver a su padre así.

Obito abrió sus ojitos y con sus manos hechas puños los restregó, bostezo mientras escuchaba el sonido de cosas moverse abajo, bufo con molestia y bajo de su cama para salir de su habitación. 

Mientras caminaba escuchaba los leves gimoteos de Itachi al llorar y se apresuró al bajar las escaleras, trago grueso al ver sobras en la puerta de la cocina y camino de manera silenciosa. Su boca se abrió con sorpresa al ver a Shisui quitarle la camiseta a su padre y comenzar ha amarrarlo con el alambre de púas; las gotas de sangre cayendo de los agujeros que provocaban las puntas y los gemidos de dolor ahogados por la cinta en su boca. 

Su mirada busco a Itachi que lloraba en un rincón todavía, miro a Shisui y este le sonrió de manera extraña —Le hizo daño....—Hablo el mayor de los hermanos, Óbito se abrazo a si mismo —El daño a Itachi, ¿Entiendes que no puedo dejar que les vuelvan a hacer daño, verdad? —El niño asintió con ojos cristalizados —Ve y abraza a Itachi, dile que deje de llorar, yo me encargo, ¿Va?.

El pequeño asintió y corrió a dónde Itachi estaba, lo abrazo mientras su hermano le decía que lo quería. 

Shisui puso un bate de béisbol, un cuchillo, aceite, alcohol, un encendedor, y la misma sartén con al que golpeó en la cabeza a Fugaku en la mesa. Sonrió al escuchar los pasos apresurados de Mikoto bajar las escaleras mientras pronunciaba el nombre de Fugaku y miro a Itachi.

Le hizo señas con las manos y ambos niños asintieron, la mujer entro a la cocina y prendió la luz —¡¿Que demonios?!¡Fugaku!¡¿Que hace así?! 

—¡Le hizo daño! —Chillo Obito y la mujer los miro, se quedó parada ahí sin saber que hacer, mientras Shisui estaba detrás de ella sin que se diera cuenta. 

—El me tocó mamá....el puso esa cosa dentro de mi —Itachi volvió a sollozar y Mikoto los miro con incredulidad. 

—¡No es cierto!¡El no pudo hacer eso!¡Lo dicen porque no me quieren ver feliz!¡Mounstruos! —La mujer trato de correr hacia ellos para golpearlos, pero Shisui le pegó con la sartén en la cabeza y callo al suelo atontada. 

Como lo suponían, ella no les iba a creer. 

Shisui la arrastró y le quitó el camizon al sentarla en la silla a la par de Fugaku, le puso cinta en la boca y tomo los guantes de nuevo para amarrarla con el alambre de puas. Sonrió y camino hacia sus dos hermanitos para abrazarlos y dejar que aquellos dos recuperaran conciencia. 

Pero la decisión era de ellos, sentó a Itachi en su regazo mientras acariciaba su cabello suelto, Óbito al lado suyo estaba mirando curioso a sus padres. 

—¿Que hago con ellos? —Les pregunto con suavidad y los niños lo miraron espectantes —Cuando despierten, ¿Quieren verlos vivos y que sigan dañandonos o que mueran lenta y dolorosamente? —Los donceles se vieron entre sí. 

—¿Así como en las películas de sicarios que ves siempre? —Pregunto Óbito con ojitos brillosos y emocionados. 

—Justo así.

Sonrió ampliamente Shisui. Los niños asintieron con una sonrisa torcida en sus rosados labios, y el mayor asintió volviendo su vista hacia Mikoto y Fugaku.

(.....)

La tensión se hacía presente en el lugar; los pocos uchiha que habían estaban hospitalizados con graves heridas. Tensión y presión al mismo tiempo, la desesperación e incertidumbre, aquella sala de espera tenía un ambiente tan tétrico pese a ser familia.

¿Que había pasado en el distrito Uchiha?.

Un de las casas explotó, habían dejado el Chimbo de gas abierto y ¡Pum!, Un sola llamarada basto para destruir lo poco que quedaba del clan. Madara sobó su cabeza con frustración, los que habían estado desapareciendo, los muertos "accidentalmente", los que han desarrollado enfermedades de la nada...Y ahora esto. 

Parecía una maldición, los Uchiha iban cayendo poco a poco, se desmoronaban, se extingan y no sabían la causa, Madara estaba completamente seguro que aquello no era casualidad, algo había detrás de todo aquello. Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo y sintió una punzada en su vientre.

Algo no andaba bien. 

(.....)

Ambos adultos estaban concientes nuevamente, sus respiraciones agitadas y sus ojos inyectados con miedo al verse en esa situación, si se movían las púas les rasgaban más la piel, la sangre resbalaba sobre sus pieles y no sabían que hacer. 

Era su fin.

Lo sabían pero no querían aceptarlo, habían cometido errores y no querían reconocer que habían hecho demaciado daño a sus hijos y por ello estaban en esa situación. Era tarde para arrepentirse y también lo sabían...y aunque tenían la certeza de que se lo merecían no querían aceptarlo. 

Shisui sonrió y se apartó de sus hermanitos, camino con parsimonia y tomo el cuchillo, paso la yema de sus dedos por el filo y su sangre salió en un hilito. 

Mikoto negó con la cabeza al ver cómo se acercaba, Shisui solo sonreía y cuando llegó a dónde su madre, paso el cuchillo por sus muslos y la mujer tembló tratando de no moverse. Se escuchó su gemido ahogado por el miedo, Shisui le metió el cuchillo en el muslo y Mikoto grito removiendose con brusquedad, Fugaku a la par de ella hablo y se escuchaba todo entrecortado.

Tenían cintas en la boca, no podrían hablar o gritar.

El cuchillo salió y entro repetidas veces en la pierna de la mujer que solo podía gritar ahogadamente y llorar, se removía y las púas se metían más en su piel, Fugaku desde su sitio veía a su esposa ser torturada por su hijo mayor.

Ellos lo habían causado.   
Ahora.  
Pagarían las consecuencias.

Obito e Itachi miraban todo desde el rincón, contrario a lo que cualquier niño sentirá de ver aquella escena, ellos sentían paz...una paz que deseaban durará para siempre. 

Pero si todo lo que deseamos en la vida se cumpliera, ¿Tendría sentido?¿El débil se volvería fuerte si recibía lo que deseaba?, Obviamente no, y eso sería lo que ellos descubrirían en el futuro. 

Cuando Shisui paro de mater y sacar el cuchillo de los muslos de su madre esta se había desmayado. 

—Pff, que débil...—Mumuro y sonrió cuando volteo levemente la cabeza hacia Fugaku —Tu turno....Itachi, ¿Quieres venir? —El mayor de los donceles dudo un poco viendo a Óbito a los ojos, el niño asintió y le dió una sonrisa cálida. Exalo y se tambaleó al pararse. 

Camino con pasos lentos y temblorosos, Fugaku veía con ojos desorbitados a su hijo caminar hacia la mesa y tomar el bate de béisbol con sus manitas como gelatinas. 

—Recuerda cuando te enseñe a usarlo, Itachi, sostenlo y pega con todas tus fuerzas, le darás diez golpes y después irás a dónde Obito está, ¿Vale?

—Vale...

Itachi sostuvo el mago del bate y separó sus manos, cerro los ojos elevando el bate y los abrió para ver a su padre. 

Su mirada era de miedo puro. 

Justo como la tuya ayer en la noche. 

Aquella voz le hablo y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, con todas sus fuerzas lo golpeó y el hombre grito del dolor. Se removió mientras recibía más golpes que sorprendentemente eran demaciado fuertes. 

Era genial lo que el odio provocaba, ¿No es así?.

Cuando iba por el séptimo golpe, Itachi paro al escuchar como su padre balbuseaba algo y se acercó quitando la cinta de su boca levemente. 

—¿Que dijiste? 

Itachi le acaricio la mejilla y justo en ese momento Fugaku sintió que aquello era demaciado cruel.

—P-por favor para...no quiero, no aguanto más —Logro decir con dificultad, el niño sonrió y Shisui desde donde estaba se sorprendió. 

—Eso te dije yo anoche y, ¿Paraste cuando te lo pedí? —Fugaku negó con lágrimas en los ojos, —Si tu no paraste, ¿Porque debería de hacerlo yo? —El menor sonrió y levantó el bat de nuevo, Fugaku volvió a gritar pero está vez se escuchó. 

Ocho, nueve, diez...

Itachi paro, Fugaku se retorcía del dolor, jadeaba, sollozaba y gemía con verdadero sufrimiento. El doncel camino hacia su hermano y le dió el bate, Shisui lo tomo con una sonrisa y apunto hacía la esquina con un leve movimiento de cabeza. 

Era su turno. 

Camino y le puso de nuevo la cinta en la boca a Fugaku mientras esté lloraba, tomo el cuchillo y lo enterró en su brazo, la sangre salpicó e hizo lo mismo con el otro y se escuchó el grito ahogado de Fugaku. 

Ambos adultos estaban desmayados. 

Shisui y los donceles esperaron a que ambos recobrarán conciencia, parecía que aquellos dos tenían ganas de vivir, despertaron rápido y Shisui camino hacia la mesa de nuevo, tomo el bote de alcohol bajo la mirada de los adultos, sus ojos se cerraban y el cuerpo de ambos temblaba; la sangre caía salpicando el suelo y haciendo un charco bajo las sillas, ambos adultos tenían heridas que el había hecho en sus cuerpos mientras estaban "dormidos". 

—Hay que desinfectar las heridas, ¿No creen? —Abrio el bote mientras sus padres gemían y negaban con la cabeza cómo podían, varón sonrió y vertió el líquido sobre el cuerpo de Mikoto que gemia de dolor por la irritación a causa del líquido. 

Hizo lo mismo con Fugaku y tuvo la misma reacción se removió metiendo más las púas metálicas a su cuerpo. 

—Obito, ¿Quieres hacer esto? 

—¿El que?

—Bañarlos con aceite. 

—¡Claro!

El pequeño doncel se levantó con energía y camino rápido dónde su hermano mayor, tomo el aceite y comenzó a bañar a sus padres con el, que solo podían negar con la cabeza mientras que de sus ojos no paraban de salir lágrimas. 

—Asi está bien, ahora, vayan a sus habitaciones y metan a sus mochilas lo que necesiten, lo más necesario, ¿Okey?, —Ambos niños asintieron y Óbito ayudo a Itachi a correr rápido por las cosas —Todo hubiera sido diferente, ¿Saben?, Si nunca le hubieran tenido tanta envidia a Madara e Izuna podría haber sido hijo de Fugaku y seríamos una familia feliz y sana mentalmente...—El adolescente camino hacia el refrigerador y tomo la canasta de manzanas que habían en el —Pero es una lastima que todo terminara así...

Tomo una de las manzanas y la mordió, por el rabillo del ojo vio a sus hermanitos bajar las escaleras con sus zapatos puestos y la mochila lleva de sus cosas, sonrió, sabía que ambos entenderían lo que pasaría. Era lógico después de todo lo que presenciaron, ¿No?.

Ambos donceles entraron en la cocina de nuevo y Shisui le dió las manzanas a Itachi, camino a la mesa y tomo el encendedor. Apunto a la puerta del patio trasero y los niños caminaron hacia ella abriéndola, el mayor de los hermanos prendió el encendedor. 

—Esto es lo menos que se merecen por hacer sufrir a sus hijos....

Y les tiro el encendedor. 

Ambos adultos comenzaron a quemarse vivos, la cinta adhesiva se derritió y se pudieron escuchar sus gritos de agonía y dolor mientras que los vecinos encendían las luces de sus casa y sus padres morían quemados vivos, ellos caminaban tomados de las manos hacia ningún lugar en específico. 

(.....)

¡4621 palabras!¡El capítulo más largo que se a escrito en la existencia de esta maldita cuenta!

¿Que les pareció el capítulo?¿Todo bien estúpido y sadico, no?, Déjenme decirles que para este capítulo me ayudó una persona muy especial, una de mis lectoras @Paulina04Uzumaki.

De hecho, ella me ha ayudado con muchas ideas sobre el fic, al igual que Snowdrop160 

Así que mis eternos agradecimientos baby's ♥️💕

El próximo capítulo también será "crónicas de un pasado roto" ahí terminaré de contar las situaciones que vivieron los protagonistas antes de la historia de amor tóxico. 

Ya falta poco para que se termine...

La mitad de cap será del pasado, la otra mitad de la actualidad XD

Y lamento mucho si tardo en actualizar, entre al instituto ya u.uU y no sé si entraré mucho a Wattpad, y si lo hago talvez solo sea para leer QuQ

Bueno, espero y les haya gustado el cap. 

Obi: voten, comenten, denle su apoyo y amorsh así como lo hacen siempre a esta historia que está a punto de culminar :'3/

Eso sería todo. Ya saben, cualquier duda yo la respondo uwu

¡Se despide, Ivi la psicóloga!

Pd; no me odien!!!! :c


End file.
